


White Lamb: NEW GAME PLUS

by FactionZero



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Kink list will be in each summary, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 42,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactionZero/pseuds/FactionZero
Summary: Ulma Alain Odle has always thought of Nazarick as her true home and when it all becomes much too real she is more than happy to embrace everything it has to offer.Power, respect, riches and even love. With her brother's legacy and Momonga's support, the crown princess of Nazarick will take everything from this world, even the stars.(Rewrite of White lamb)
Relationships: Ainz Ooal Gown | Momonga/Albedo, Cocytus/original female character, Demiurge (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 65
Kudos: 146





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> "New game plus, is the rewrite of the original White lamb story, many changes have been made and I am excited to share with all of you ♡
> 
> From now on, each chapter will have its NSFW warnings and cautions in the top notes instead of the title, please keep an eye out for trigger warnings as the story continues ♡
> 
> "Please note, I do not wish for constructive criticism on this work. White lamb, since its inception has been a passion project and while I want to work hard to make a well written, cohesive and compelling story, at the end of the day it's a story for myself that I wish to share ♡ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "New game plus, is the rewrite of the original White lamb story, many changes have been made and I am excited to share with all of you ♡
> 
> From now on, each chapter will have its NSFW warnings and cautions in the top notes instead of the title, please keep an eye out for trigger warnings as the story continues ♡
> 
> "Please note, I do not wish for constructive criticism on this work. White lamb, since its inception has been a passion project and while I want to work hard to make a well written, cohesive and compelling story, at the end of the day it's a story for myself that I wish to share ♡ "

'So then press the control button… Okay and walk forward.' Tanaguchi chuckled as his sister struggled to get the busty female character to walk.

'And how do I shoot?' She asked, bloodthirsty as always. He got up to turn the lights off, leaving the hallway light on as he resettled on the couch.

'The triggers, aim and- You got it.' He cheered as the tree took a bullet to the face.

'Yay me!' Homura cheered, tilting her head back in pride, her plastic birthday crown threatening to slide off and she quickly pushed it back into place with the tips of her sparkly nails.

Tanaguchi grinned wickedly at the screen, knowing what was coming as he sat back with his plate of pink frosted, synthetic birthday cake.

'Just keep walking forward to progress.' He said cooly, stuffing his face to stop himself from snickering as she pushed her avatar forward.

Homura twirled her character, performing impressive backflips as she went.

'This would be way more fun with a deep dive wouldn't it.' She pouted, still mad at their mom it seemed.

'Yeah, but jumping like that gives you major vertigo until you get used to it. Nishikenrai threw up once and he didn't even realise till he logged out hours later.' Snickering behind his fork at the way the ninja had screamed like a bitch over the mic.

'Eeww gross!' Homura screeched, sticking her tongue out.

Suddenly a large polygon tiger jumped out from behind a tree, running straight for Homura's character as she screamed.

Tanaguchi laughed with a sadistic enjoyment as he watched her quickly get mauled to death, her avatar making a pathetic groan of pain before falling to her knees and the screen going blank.

'You idiot brother! You knew that would happen!' Homura screeched, almost throwing the controller at him but opting to throw her birthday crown at him instead.

'You just had to shoot it. Not my fault you're bad at video games ' He laughed, taking her crown and putting it on with a smirk. 

His little sister humphed but reloaded the game, this time mentally prepared and when the tiger came she shot it down before it got a swipe at her.

'See? Nice work.' He praised and he caught her smile growing.

'Are you going to play with your friends later?' She asked. Fingers hovering over the buttons as she waited for his answer.

'Nah, I already texted Momonga that I was busy.' He said and Homura sighed.

'I wanna play YGGDRASIL too.' She pouted and he nodded.

'Mom said when you're older, you know she thinks the headsets cause eye damage and _makes you a shut-in_.' He groaned, making air quotes as he talked. 

Homura snickered and nodded as she waited for the next level to load.

'She said when I'm thirteen I can play too!' She shouted with excitement.

Tanaguchi was just as excited, but not just because having Homura along would mean an extra pair of hands for farming and XP grinding.

He enjoyed playing video games with her. Since his friend stopped playing after a falling out with Touch-Me it'd been kind of lonely.

And he'd never admit it but he liked the idea of this becoming _'their thing'_ so they wouldn't grow apart when they got older.

And YGGDRASIL was the perfect new game for them to play together.

\--------------

Demiurge watched with excited fascination as his master pulled up more and more screens, bending ever so slightly to peek over his shoulder to watch as he typed out quick successions of sigils and equations.

'Hey, Ulbert!' A loud, masculine voice called out. 

Demiurge bowed deeply, ashamed he hadn't sensed lord Peroroncino entering the seventh floor. The bird heteromorph walked straight past him as Shalltear came and stood at his side.

'Ah, Pero. Thanks for coming to help.' a small smile pulling at his features for his long time friend.

'Heh, you owe me one.' Peroroncino teased, pulling up a few of his own screens.

As they spoke about stats and builds, their two creations stood patiently and politely off to the side.

'You must be excited, lord Demiurge.' Shalltear purred quietly, as to not disturb their masters.

'Hmm? As much as any guardian would be at the zenith of a new supreme being.' He replied, his signature smile stretched across his face.

'My understanding is that this supreme being will be a woman? And judging by Lord Ulbert's eagerness she must be someone important to him?' The elder vampire asked, needling for more information.

'I will tell you this, but do not cause a fuss. Our new mistress, from what I can gather, is still a child. Specifically the younger sibling of our lord Ulbert.' He explained, if only to stop whatever strange rumours the guardian might come up with herself.

'EHH!?' 

Demiurge grimaced as Shalltear squawked up at him then snapping back to attention as their lords turned to them.

'Hmm, you okay, Shallty?' Peroroncino cooed, coming over and petting her head affectionately.

'Dude, stop being weird and help me finish. I gotta start work soon.' Ulbert hurried him back.

'Didn't you hear something just now? I swear the mods are adding stuff!' Peroroncino said, swiping files over to Ulbert's screen.

'Nope, just you going crazy.' Ulbert sighed, opening up a model file and Demiurge watched as delicate ram horns appeared on the models head, he adjusted their size till he was happy and with a nod he saved and closed the file.

'Sounded like a cute girl.' Peroroncino giggled lecherously, getting a tired look from Ulbert and a sad face emoji sent his way.

'Everything sounds like a cute girl to you.' The demon lamented as he turned back to his screen.

She shuddered from head to toe, sighing in quiet bliss at the small contact her creator had blessed her with.

'He said cute~' shalltear cooed under her breath, a perverted giggle bubbling from her throat and a girlish grin on her face.

'Honestly, miss Bloodfallen.' Demiurge sighed, hiding a quiet chuckle behind his hand. 

He looked back to see a new file open, showing his lordship's emblem that he was fiddling with, flipping it and changing its design slightly.

'But yes. It's quite exciting. As much as I wonder how a child will be able to stand on the same level as our great creators it seems they plan on nurturing her. Creating her body for her soul to occupy seems to be their way of giving her a head start.' He explained. The world of their gods was complex and surrounded in mystery, he doubted he understood even a fraction of their intentions.

Shalltear stood in awe, a soft gasp of wonder escaping her.

'What a wondrous time to be a guardian. Ah~ to see my creator helping and caring for a child, I don't know if my panties will survive!' 

  
  


[ O N E Y E A R L A T E R ]

Demiurge stood at attention on the seventh floor in his usual post in front of the burning temple.

Tie straight, arms behind his back and his hair immaculate as he waited. Nothing less than perfection would be acceptable when a ruler was scheduled to visit.

Like all beings in Nazarick, he could feel when a supreme being had entered their world, their presence sending powerful ripples through the tomb, alerting their unworthy creations that their masters were home.

And Demiurge knew exactly who this supreme being was, his glorious creator had returned and today was the day he would bring his baby sister to their great tomb.

Months of preparing her for the duties she would be expected to carry out, of testing and improving her avatar so she would not hold them all back! All for today.

She would still be weak at first but Demiurge had prepared ample fodder for her to practise with.

First lord Ulbert appeared. Resplendent and cloaked in shadow as his hooves touched down onto the burnt, ashen floor of his domain.

Next an aurora of light swirled a few inches from the ground next to him, lifting away to reveal their new mistress.

Black kneehigh boots shaped like hoofs, long slender legs and finally the shining light dissipated completely.

Her boots hit down with a soft tap and her body jolted back upright, her eyes wide as she quickly turned her head every way she could at almost painful angles.

When her head turned to him he bowed deeply as his lord approached him.

'Setting change, Ulma Alain Odle set as friendly, restricted to seventh floor.' He said out loud as he accessed the needed screens.

So that was her name. It suited her well, being in the same family as his lord was something to be proudly shown to all.

'Wow, this is, _wow_!' She said, breathless laughter turning into giggles as she awkwardly moved towards them.

She was shorter than lord Ulbert, the top of her horns reaching his shoulders. He was surprised by her colouring but hid it well.

White hair, a floppy pair of lamb ears. Curled horns framing her heart shaped face. She was obviously a demon but looked anything but demonic. Beautiful in her own way as all supreme beings were…

But if he hadn't already known he would never have guessed they were related.

Regardless, when she looked at him, her neck turning stiffly, he placed a hand over his chest.

'H-hi! I'm Ulma, nice to meet you.'' She squeaked, staring up at him. Her face expressionless like a doll but he swore her voice was nervous.

'This is Demiurge, Ulma. He's an NPC. I made him myself.' He said proudly and Ulma gasped.

'So cool!' She said excitedly, turning to Ulbert but over shooting as she turned her back to him. 

She made little distressed noises as she struggled to turn her body the way she wanted as Ulbert laughed at her.

Demiurge watched in awe at the large, sincere smile on his creator's muzzle. When was the last time he had seen such a serene look on his face?

'You'll get used to it. Okay use the bumpers to target me.' She tried but ended up turning to Demiurge, almost touching him as she walked directly into his personal space.

He looked down his nose at her, keeping his smile tight. Stars shone unblinking back at him, the iris's top half a dark pink and the bottom a sea foam blue, her pupils a four pointed gold star that sparkled with magic.

Her eyes were the least demonic thing about her, almost an insult to their dark nature with their colourfulness. 

'Oopsie.' She giggled under her breath, managing to untarget him and turn, locking on to Ulbert and walking up to him.

The archfiend breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't known what to do when those bright eyes stared directly at him like that.  
  


[ S I X M O N T H S L A T E R ]

"Oi. Ulma. Don't mess with his setting, ya' little pervert," Ulbert Alain Odle shouted after her as she ran towards her favorite NPC.

Ulma Alain Odle circled around Demiurge like she always did when she spawned on the seventh floor, taking in his good looks and feeling butterflies in her stomach when he responded by turning his head slightly to track her movements.

Right now she only had a semi-immersive Headset on so her interaction with the demon was limited. It was better than nothing but not nearly as cool as the deep-dive would be with all its freedom.

But she was saving money for the port installation! She had planned that Tanaguchi would take her to get it installed for her eighteenth birthday (which was still a long ways away for Ulma, being only fourteen). She was just happy her recent grades were good so she got to play later than usual.

And get to see her favorite NPC.

'He's so handsome. He's like a character from an otome game.' She squealed in girlish glee as she got him to emote a bow.

'Those aren't real games, sis,' He groaned. They were all the rage now. Buku-chan had even started giving free keys to the guild members interested enough in some of the erotic ones.

Perks of being a voice actress she guessed.

Ignoring him, she took a step back and chose another emote from his menu. Demiurge spread his leathery wings with a flourish, a devilishly handsome smile on his face.

Ulma clapped happily. Or at least her avatar very stiffly clapped out an emote.

'Lord Momonga is setting up a dungeon for us to play. Don't worry he picked a really easy one and you'll have lady Bukubukuchagama with us.' He said, setting Demiurge to defensive patrol. He didn't start immediately and Ulbert left him to load in his own time.

Ulma made happy squeals, sending a flurry of happy emotes at the pair of demons as she brought out her elemental staff.

It was a low level piece of crap by her brother’s _‘anything under level 40 is worthless.’_ standards, but Momonga had warned against giving her too many high-level weapons before she earned them. 

'I love her voices. I wanna find out what games she's voiced!' She sing-songed, knowing full well what kind of games she starred in and why Tanaguchi kept them under his bed.

It was just her sisterly right to tease him.

Ulbert made a choking noise and started protesting as they walked away towards the gate that would take them to the others.

Demiurge watched them go with utter adoration. His master was normally the embodiment of a great evil sorcerer. Cruel, intelligent and elegant in the way he dealt out carnage.

Yet he showed such a sweet and gentle nature to his sister, their princess. She was adored by all the supreme beings and treated as the little sister by all.

She wasn't an official member of the great tomb of Nazarick yet but it was an inevitable outcome. 

The demon turned to his assigned route, leisurely walking through the seventh floor grounds as he pondered over his gods actions.

From what he could decipher of the supreme beings, their guild leader, lord Momonga only accepted those that had reached maturity into the guild officially.

And while lady Ulma was free to come to the tomb with her brother's guidance, she was not allowed to wander unattended nor access the guild's more important rooms.

He had to acknowledge the logic of bringing a child into the fold even on an unofficial level. 

She was obviously being groomed for the role of crown princess. A person who should embody both grace and beauty, with an intellect to match.

Though the great guild of Ains Ooal Gown had no need for benign positions like ambassadors for negotiations (the powerful did not need to compromise) it was still useful to have a member versed in such matters.

He stopped in his tracks, wicked smile growing across his features and showing his sharp fangs.

Now her stylistic choices made sense! A soft, almost innocent facade with bright features to trick the lesser minds into underestimating her. Humans were so easy to trick when you looked like them and lady Ulma was a perfect example of a wolf in sheep's clothing

He ran a hand through his hair and laughed loudly. Ah, how could he have ever doubted the wisdom of the supreme ones!

In that moment he felt blessed to be able to watch as she grew into the supreme being she was destined to be~ a regal, beautiful and intelligent supreme being just like lord Ulbert.

Someone worthy of the title "crown princess"

[ T H R E E Y E A R S L A T E R ]

Ulma was practising magic in the fields outside the burning temple. Using weak imps as practise as she grinded to finally reach level 50!

Her footing had improved by literal leaps and bounds, mastering the controls and even adding flair to her jumps.

She did a few backflips and giggled at the rush of vertigo she got before dodging another fireball.

Finally she let loose a flurry of icicles imbued with lightning, she hit one dead centre, causing the rest that missed to explode and deal out plenty of collateral damage to the remaining forces.

From the steps of the burning temple, lord Momonga stood watching, shouting encouragement when she did good and her brother sat slumped down under the shade of a statue, writing away at a screen.

Beside them, standing still and watching was Demiurge. He had meant to spend the short amount of down time he had between patrols to do paperwork but had found himself watching the training with fascination. 

Demiurge was pleased that her demonic lineage wasn't totally smothered by her kind nature as she expertly wiped the line of imps out.

She cheered and gave a large sunshiny smile at the carnage she'd just dished out, looking at their guild leader for praise. 

"Nicely done Ulma!" Momonga shouted from the steps. He raised his hand and cast another spell, lighting the ground and soon four undead rose from the shadows.

"These are a little tougher okay. Try your best!" Momonga shouted, motioning for the undead to attack.

Demiurge smiled with a genuine warmth. Not that it looked much different to his cruel smile. The scene in front of him was just so pleasing. 

The guild leader himself, lending his valuable time to personally train lady Ulma? It was a testament to how much confidence they held in her.

And he himself found no reason to doubt her. She'd improved so much from when she had first arrived and soon would be reaching the 'minimum age requirement' to truly join the guild of Ains Ooal Gown.

When she was indoctrinated she would have free reign of the tomb, be given permanent residence and would be given a title.

It was what she deserved after years of hard work. 

He couldn't be happier for her but a selfish part of him did hope that she would still spend time in the temple grounds, he had become quite used to her enthusiastic greetings and her company during his rounds.

Yes, it would be a little lonely once she became acting princess. 

He let out a small sigh before realising he only had fifteen minutes before his next patrol would take place, he thought it best not to dawdle and swiftly excused himself to start early.

\--------------

It was sudden, getting called down to the table, being told mom and dad were getting a divorce, Tanaguchi shouting about something or other and dad blowing up.

Homura's head was full, thoughts falling over each other with a side helping of guilt after each one.

Pick a parent? Of course she said mom. After all it meant she got to move away to a new school, a teeny tiny silver lining.

Thinking back it wasn't sudden at all. Dad had been sleeping at the office more, saying he was saving for their college funds but Tanaguchi was already starting college in a few weeks.

Homura almost changed her mind when he said he'd stay with dad since it was closer to his college. 

The rest of the day was blurred. They both went upstairs and straight to their rooms, shutting the ensuing argument from downstairs out.

Ten minutes later he texted her. Typical Tanaguchi.

_:YGG?:_

_:Sure:_

  
  


_[ F I V E M O N T H S L A T E R ]_

Ulma spun in place, her new Christmas dress spinning with her and the bells on her matching themed shoes chimed in a perfect tune.

Her comically large gloves held her secret santa gift and she rushed through the decorated halls.

'Merry christmas, Sebas.' She called out as she passed the butler, throwing a small gingerbread decoration drop-item behind her.

She passed a few more homunculus maids and threw more gingerbread men around.

They'd just pick up the drops and deposit them into their small inventory but it was still fun to roleplay. 

Finally she reached the throne room and burst through the doors. The volume rose a few decibels and she turned her headset audio down just a little. 

'Ulma! You're here!' Bukubukuchagama shouted from her place next to Peroroncino. Her slime form had a festive glitter texture and Pero was wearing a revealing santa suit, complete with festive speedos and teeny santa hat.

She hurried over, putting her present on the table of gifts and joining them, giving them a spin of her new outfit.

'What do you think? Festive enough?' She giggled and the pair nodded.

'You look adorable~'

'Yeah, makes me wanna just- Urgh!'

'Not another word, bwig bwother~' Buku said in a cutesy voice that everyone knew was her best threat against Pero.

The heteromorph made an indignant squak of protest as Buku moved a slimey arm to lead her away.

'Where's Ulbert?' She asked as they moved away to a private corner of the throne room.

'He had work with dad… I don't think he's gonna make it. Oh, Lupisregina?' Ulma stopped, surprised to see the maid standing in the shadows.

'Hmm? Ooh. I've always loved her design, kinda wild right?' Buku said, opening her schedule screen and seeing it was at an empty slot.

'Yeah, I love her hair and her hat is cute!' Ulma agreed, bringing out a gingerbread man from her inventory.

She didn't need to drop this one and passed it over. The maid took it with an unmoving smile and bowed.

'Merry christmas Lupisregina.' Ulma said but there was a strain to her voice.

'Ulma… You okay, doll? This is your first Christmas after the split. You don't have to force yourself.' She consoled but Ulma shook her head.

'No, 'cus everyone will ask why I'm upset and everyone will wanna know details and just. I don't want to deal with it tonight.' She rushed out, waving her hands and taking a deep breath.

'Dude, I wish I was as mature as you at your age.' She giggled, growing her slime form to take the shape of Ulma but with an outdated peace-pose into a dab.

'Eww gross, don't make me do that!' Ulma laughed back, feeling better. She turned to see Lupisregina with her hand still out.

'Oh?' There was nothing there but when she used the action to take, a message popped up, telling her an item had been added to her inventory.

Lupisregina turned on her heel and walked confidently out, following a path that avoided the party guests as much as possible.

Ulma watched for a moment before looking at her inventory.

[ _a small diamond shaped like a canine fang ]_

She took it out of the inventory and held it. There was a warmth to it and Ulma clutched it hard.

'Ulmaaaa!' Buku growled in her horror monster voice and Ulma flinched hard.

'Buku! Sorry, I was off in my own world. I didn't know maids could pass items back.' She mused and Buku giggled.

'Course. Sometimes we have them set to throw healing potions at us during fights but we haven't had to do that for aaaageeees.' Buku boasted, somehow looking smug for a slime.

Ulma tried to keep up the conversation but while she could wear a flawless smile her voice was betraying her.

She tapped out before the presents were opened, retreating with a hefty YGG-Store voucher from BluePlanet to the seventh floor.

\------------

Demiurge put down his quill and pushed his glasses up, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

More parties of heroes had tried to storm the entrance, most were easily defeated but Aureole Omega had sensed an attempt at teleportation magic. 

The cowards were testing whether they could bypass the many floors and get straight to the treasury! 

It was enough to set his blood on fire and his rage was palpable as he signed off more patrol rounds.

This was as much as he could do and he let out a helpless sigh.

'Demiurge?!' 

The confused cry came as a shock to his system and he quickly stood from his seat, catching his tail in the armrest as he rushed over to the window.

Lady Ulma was down on the ground, looking for him it seemed and he shouldn't keep her waiting.

He turned to leave but stopped. He had work to do… and Ulma was not a supreme being. She couldn't order him to stop working.

And he couldn't just drop his duties to attend to her.

He sulked back to his chair, ignoring her cries till she gave up and flew away. His quill hit the paper but didn't write much past his signature. 

\--------------

Ulma sat near the lake of fire, a few imps darting about under the magma flow.

She watched them swim, large red eyes bobbing up from under the surface every now and then. 

Should she go back to the party? She didn't really want to though.

'Hey.' Ulbet said quietly, walking up and sitting next to her.

'When did you get back?' Her voice was neutral, bored even but inside she was relieved to see him.

'Halfhour ago. We closed early.' He said and they sat in silence for a while.

'I'm sorry I can't come down. Dads been...Dad. And work just piled up.' He started but Ulma shook her head, a sob breaking through and her HUD brought up moisture warning messages.

'I'm sorry, I know you're working hard and it's not your fault, but I- I miss you so much and dad and I miss how it used to be-' she sobbed into the mic.

[ **ERROR EXCESSIVE MOISTURE DETECTED, INITIATING FAILSAFE]**

Her screen turned off. Leaving her alone in the dark. she found she liked to be in the dark, it could be encompassing or a void, lonely or full of life. It just depended on how you viewed it.

'Hey, hey. It's okay. You don't have to be sorry. I miss you too.' Ulbert said, his voice soft but she knew he was a little choked up too.

She imagined the darkness as a vast open space, floating calmly at its center with Ulbert beside her, hidden but there.

His voice soothed her as she wallowed in grief. 

'I'm right there with you, just breath.' 

When her screen came back on she winced at the sudden light, once she adjusted she giggled at how her avatar was being almost glitched into Ulbert's 

'Sorry, it's the best hug I can do right now.' He chuckled awkwardly and she snickered back. 

It would have to be good enough till she saw him next. 

[ _E I G H T M O N T H S L A T E R ]_

Demiurge flinched at the sudden fireball launched at a pillar, it didn't stand a chance against his lord's fury and collapsed into more debris to litter the burning temple's grounds.

Why was he angered so? Demiurge wished he knew so he could bring those responsible to justice, but his lord didn't say a word to him or even to lord Momonga when the elder lich had come to greet him.

The archfiend stood still, not willing to overstep his place and approach. 

His heart lifted when he sensed lady Ulma appearing, looking from the corner of his diamond eyes he saw the bright blues and swirls of pink light shift and set her down.

Wonderful timing! No one made his lord smile like she could. Now with the princess here-

'Why did you say those things to dad!? You know what he's like." Ulbert shouted as soon as Ulma appeared. 

His heart fell at the roar of rage coming from his lord. Demiurge had never seen him so angry. At first it was a thing of terrifying beauty but for his fiery rage to be directed at his dear sister?

Why? What had happened in the land of the supreme beings?

'Oh my god! I didn't do anything wrong!' She screamed back, voice sounding hoarse like she'd been screaming like this for hours.

'Yes. You. Did. Why the fuck would you tell him I'm thinking of moving out?' He said, throwing another fireball but this one narrowly missing her and flying past.

If he had hit her with such an attack!! Demiurge stepped forward, determined to stand in front of the princess and beg for his lord to strike him instead for whatever slight she had brought.

But his feet locked to the ground, unable to move he realised he had been told to stay and so he couldn't move even if he wanted too. 

Hot shame filled his chest as he realised he was trying to disobey his creator's orders and he fell to kneel in recompense. Such insolent thoughts could not go unpunished.

But neither his creator nor the princess noticed his kneeling.

'He- He was being a dick! He shouldn't treat you like that! Or mom! You're good at writing and it's not like you don't help around the house but they call you a loser!' She shouted back. Her voice was breaking as she spoke.

So their progenitors were the cause? Demiurge shuddered as he imagined what kind of beings they must be.

'You know mom likes to bitch about my life, you didn't need to add fuel to the fucking fire.' He spat out. 

'I didn't think she'd bring it up to him like that!'

'Seriously, I am so mad at you right now. I told you dad would throw a fit if he found out.' He huffed but it seemed the rage was dying down.

'What are you going to do?' She asked and he sighed loudly.

'I don't fucking know. _Now_ I have to deal with him and try and keep him from starting a fight again. Oh fucks sake, moms trying to call me. Thanks a fucking lot, Homura.' He spat out before his avatar flickered and disappeared.

The floor was deathly silent for a moment before he heard soft sobbing coming from Ulma.

Her slender shoulders were slumped forward, her usually cheerful smile and bright eyes were dull as she stared at the floor. She was usually the epitome of beauty and grace, yet right now she looked utterly miserable. 

Ulma's character was whimsy and merriment against the demon of catastrophe's side.

Though there was nothing merry about her right now. He wanted to reach out to her, console her as best he could. Her pained sobs were lashing at his heart.

So what if he got scolded. He stood up to his full height and walked towards her carefully.

What if she was angry at him for trying to touch her? What if lord Ulbert came back and saw him embracing his sister.

He'd be killed and he would deserve it. He deserved it even just thinking such unworthy thoughts. 

His feet locked to the ground once more, his earlier commands still in place and he grimaced.

'Idiot brother. I'm sorry.' She sobbed and that was what steeled his resolve. He went to reach for her to place a comforting hand on her shoulder, maybe brush some of those unsightly tears away and make her feel safe.

Suddenly he tossed his head back and laughed joyously like when he defeated an opponent. One hand high in the air that should be holding his enemies head.

Eh? That wasn't what he had tried to do at all! He tried again and this time he adopted a domineering pose as his wings appeared and flapped behind him.

What was happening? Why couldn't he-

Beautiful laughter crashed over him and he looked up to see her brilliant smile shining at him.

Her small heart-shaped nose scrunching up with mirth.

'Oh- oh my goodness-' she sputtered between loud laughing. Demiurge would have caught fire from the heat in his face if he wasn't flame resistant.

'What on earth triggered your emotes? Did someone spawn in? Ah, Ulbert must have triggered them by accident when he left.' She mused to herself as she walked up to him and stood so close to him now.

She waved a hand and his schedule screen came up.

'Free roam? Then I'll borrow you for a while. I could use your company right now.' She sighed sadly, but at least she had stopped crying.

Yes, he would follow her. Perhaps he could hear that laughter again? Should he steer her to the lake? She did so adore it there.

'Maybe you were just trying to make me laugh? You're so considerate Demiurge,' She cooed. Ulma herself watched him closely, his wicked smile ever passive and unresponsive.

She'd have to ask the other guild members if they'd seen their NPC's act this way. 

Ulma sighed heavily as he returned to his normal pose. He was so handsome. She'd never admit it to Ulbert but her brother had made his NPC her dream man. 

She had him as her wallpaper and had drawn him on more than a few occasions. Even going as far as to start to draw lewd imagery of him but never getting past the sketch stage for those. 

She'd never live it down if Ulbert found out. But here she was alone and in desperate need of something to replace this horrible feeling inside.

'Kn-kneel, please.' She murmured, embarrassed at what her plan was. Obviously r18 wasn't allowed on Yggdrasil. Not that it stopped some unsavory avatars and NPC's from being made. 

And not that she was planning to try and do anything erotic to Demiurge! Just… a little roleplay.

Demiurge instantly took a knee and looked up at her. Was she actually going to do this?

His diamond eyes twinkled at her from behind his glasses, almost daring her. Would Ulbert be mad? Well this is what he got for being a butt.

'S-sorry for being selfish, Demiurge. I just want to feel happy and you make me happy. So please forgive me.' She rushed out.

She leaned down and kissed him. There was no feeling of course. It was more just putting her avatars face very close to his.

A warning message popped up on her screen.

**_Yggdrasil is a pg13 game. Please refrain from enacting any action that could be deemed sexual or-_ **

'I'm sorry!' She gasped as she clicked the x on the message. Seems everyone got a warning and she didn't technically try to do anything lewd she was just given a slap on the wrist.

But damn the lewd police were quick.

She looked at Demiurge who was still kneeling on the ground. 

'Thank you Demiurge.' She giggled at him, sending hearts at him.

[ F O U R M O N T H S L A T E R ]

Homura flipped through the new YGGDRASIL catalogue, marking the items she was most excited for into the guild chat.

{Touch-Me: you want a new staff? We have tons in the treasury?}

{UlmaAlainOdle: Not this one! We should make sure to stay up to date with the new items}

{Momonga: ulma's right. We'll be at a disadvantage if we fall behind}

'Thank you, doctor. For everything.' A relieved voice said. Homura clicked off her phone, coming back to reality as she stood from her seat and practically ran the short distance to Tanaguchi's side, grabbing his sleeve in both hands.

'How did it go?' She asked timidly, but he was smiling at her, a large grin showing his teeth.

'Can't see a thing! Lungs are clearing up nicely and toxicity is down too.' He informed her with a happy smile she hadn't seen for a while.

She let out an undignified squeal of happiness, jumping up and down before hugging him tightly.

'Ha ha. Okay, okay sis.' He groused but there was no real malice in his words. Homura let go and bowed deeply to the doctor.

'Thank you so much.' She thanked, keeping her head low and Tanaguchi followed.

'Now now. We still need to keep a close eye on mr Ito.' He gave Tanaguchi a serious look 'I know it's expensive but getting real greenery in the home to help with the air will help greatly.' 

Homura nodded vigorously 'he's been saving up for a real lily plant! And I've been making sure there's fresh food in at least one meal a week.' She explained and the doctor nodded in agreement.

'That'll help. Keep that up as well as your medication and things should keep improving.' 

\------------

Leaving the doctors office, they both were smiling and laughing and Tanaguchi looked like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders as he jumped into the drivers side.

'We got plenty of time before the last train. Thanks for letting me tag along.' Homura said timidly from the passenger seat.

Tanaguchi shrugged as he drove, turning his headlights on as they entered the thick fog that covered the roads.

'It's fine… Thanks for coming and not…. Ya' know making a big deal out of it.'

'You hate people caring about you. I get it.' She teased. She wanted to ask more of course. Did they really think he had a chance? Was his skin going to calcify? Was it as bad as everyone said it was? 

Homura looked out the window and hated the toxic world around her, neon cutting through the fog to advertise clean air and beauty products she couldn't afford.

'I'll drop you off in the parking lot.'

'Its fine. You gotta pay for that!' She argued.

'Homura.' He said sternly and she sighed and dropped it. She shouldn't complain if he was offering.

'Cutting corners and going out in this hell is what got me sick in the first place.' He said darkly.

She nodded and let him pay to drop her off and waved him off.

When he was out of sight she took deep breaths of the clean oxygen, the station even had plants for decoration that she eagerly sniffed.

A security guard watched her carefully and she made a show of putting her hands behind her back with an innocent smile.

Leaving the tree alone she went to catch her train back to Tokyo. Jam packed as always she secured her gas mask in place, setting the lights to a cute kitten face before staring out the window and daydreaming the rest of the trip.

  
  


[ T W O Y E A R S LA T E R ]  
  
  


Homura sat in the waiting room, hands nervously fidgeting with her skirt as her mother sat, scowling, next to her.

'I don't know why you want one of those awful things, you'll be scarred for life.' She said in her most passive aggressive tone.

'It's my decision. Besides they're so cool! And who cares if I have a scar on the back of my neck.' She said, tapping her phone screen and bringing up the holo-ad for the port.

'So cool~ You know this port can also be used as a way to work from anywhere? A lot of employers are looking for it as a requirement.' She tried to big it up, make her understand but her mother just sighed.

Why did she even bother? Homura put her phone back down. She really wished Tanaguchi was with her instead.

'I just don't want you to end up like your brother. A smart, handsome young man who'd rather be sitting at home plugged in.' She lamented, like her brother had become a drug dealer and ruined the family name.

Homura turned in her seat away from her. She knew how these arguments went and didn't have the mental energy for it.

She was getting this port installed. She had wanted to get it since she was twelve and nothing was going to stop her. 

'Ito Homura? The doctor will see you now.' A friendly nurse came over to guide her to a consultation room.

'It'll only take a few hours. Why don't you go get coffee or something, mom?' She offered with a smile. 

'Fine…' she turned to the nurse 'I'll be in the waiting room if you need me.' She told her and the nurse nodded.

She gave Homura a quick hug and kiss and left. At least she didn't fight her on this.

Following the nurse her excitement grew till she was beaming as she sat across from her surgeon.

'So, first thing I always ask before I instal a deep-dive port. What's the first thing you're going to do with it?' He asked, looking over her x-rays.

'Play YGGDRASIL.' She replied with a bright smile.

\----------------

The throne room was more magnificent than ever. The hall now filled with giant buntings of roses were hung and draped with gold silk from every pillar, tables set up with sparkling fountains of champagne and trays of delicious food were strewn about the place. 

Demiurge checked his hair, the time and the position of each maid before releasing the breath he was holding, and then checked his suit once more.

He stood at attention when lord Tabula smaragdnia entered the hall, welcomed with a cheer as he put an intricately wrapped gift with the other presents. That table was close to overflowing (mostly from lady Bukubukuchagama who sadly could not make it)

Demiurge hadn't the courage to put his own gift alongside the other supreme being's but he hoped placing it in his lady's new room would suffice.

He bowed stiffly as Tabula passed him, waving Albedo away. 

Albedo bowed deeply to her creator till he was gone and they stood back up in unison.

'You look wonderful, Demiurge.' Albedo offered, obviously picking up on his stress.

'You as well, Albedo. I am grateful for lord Tabula's attendance. I know he has been…. Distant lately.' His tone soft as he watched Lord Momonga welcome the long time member, arms open wide as he invited him into the conversation with himself and lord Touch-Me.

'It fills my heart with joy to see so many of our supreme beings laughing together once more.' She said, ignoring his veiled question to instead discreetly check a guest list. 

'There are some more members arriving shortly as well as Zaltana. Though many of the forty one have given no response.' 

'This is the day my lady becomes a true member of Ains Ooal Gown, of Nazarick! How can they not even respond.' He hissed, checking over the hall and hiding a sneer at the lack of attending supreme beings.

He hid his disdain as best he could but inwardly he was seething. How dare they so openly snub lady Ulma! Lord Ulbert helped found their very guild and they show so little respect towards his family.

Albedo sighed before closing the screen, looking at him from the corner of her eyes. Demiurge stiffened, fearing repercussions from the overseer but she shook her head.

'I know how you feel.' Albedo half whispered, an icy calm to her voice. Though she wore a small smile it was the minimum of what was expected of her.

'You do not see the supreme ones as often but I do. This is not the first time they have disrespected him.' As she spoke her eyes drifted to lord Momonga as he gestured pleadingly to some nameless member who just shrugged and disappeared. 

There was a visible slump in his shoulders that lord Touch-Me tried to pat away.

'But this is the most egregious offense so far.' She noted, with a stern look. Each month another member seemed to disappear without a trace or goodbye.

She fluttered her wings and clapped her gloved hands together, banishing the dark atmosphere away. 'At least we're here for her. To share this glorious moment.' Albedo revelled, looking up at the empty slot where Ulma's banner would hang, right next to lord Ulbert's.

'That's right!!'

Giggling from below made them look to see a cheeky smile beaming from under the red table covers.

'Aura! What are you doing?' Demiurge whispered angrily.

'I wanted to see lady Ulma! Just a glance and I promise I'll go back to the sixth floor. Pleeeaaasseee.' She begged. 

Demiurge looked to Albedo who was wincing, her wings fluttering in annoyance.

'You may behold her entrance but then you must go back to your floor. Understood?' She hissed sternly.

'Yes, lady Albedo.' She gave a cheeky smile and hid back under the table.

A powerful presence alerted them to their leader's arrival. The elder lich, holding the great staff of Ains Ooal Gown in one hand.

'Okay, you two are set up. Ah, where's Zaltana?' He muttered under his breath.

'Warrior is bringing her with Cocytus. He's been raising her levels for her.' Tabula explained 'I'll call him so stop panicking.' 

A tentacle patted the lich's shoulder before leaving to message the other supreme being.

'I know I know~ I just want this to be perfect. They deserve it after everything.' He lamented quietly.

Demiurge's ear twitched at the words and he bit back a barrage of questions. 

Had something happened in the realm of the supreme beings? He was aware of course of the progenitors split but he had thought the princess and his creator had healed from that wound.

Momonga sighed listlessly, checking their schedules once more before leaving to check on something else.

Albedo let out a deep, relieved breath 'it is always thrilling when our lord comes that close.' She sighed, a proud smirk on her features.

But Demiurge only hummed in agreement, mind racing with what lord Moninga had said but no answers were given or found.

Soon the halls large doors opened and a sheepish lord Warrior Takemikazuchi walked in followed by a golden armoured cocytus and a similarly decked out Zaltana.

'They're here!' He yelled, rushing Cocytus and Zaltana in and waving them off with his hands to another part of the hall, helping fill out the room.

'Al-already!? I thought I had more time.' Momonga winced, bringing out a screen full of writing and muttering to himself.

The supreme beings rushed into position, giggling and soon both grand doors of the throne room were opened.

Demiurge heard the awed hush from Aura as the pair entered. 

Ulbert stopped a few steps in front of the door, holding his arm out for Ulma to take. They walked in step as a symphony started up but was quickly drowned out with clapping from each participant.

His own clapping was loud in his ears as he watched her, such a beautiful red smile, her hair neatly put back, and the midnight blue silk gown was resplendent on her.

She turned slightly, catching his eyes and her smile grew, eyes sparkling at _him_ and for a glorious moment he held her complete attention before she turned back.

The floor length silk moved like water as she walked, lapping the floor and shimmering with stardust that sparkled and dissipated at her feet. She looked like she was floating besides him, the blackness of space and the stars that fill it. 

Ulbert's shadow was merged into hers, a protective darkness that could tear a holy goliath to shreds and even pull a griffin from the sky into its inky blackness (as Demiurge had once had the pleasure of witnessing) but Ulma held no fear for the dark that licked at her feet. For her it was a comfort, a familiar embrace that had always kept her safety.

Demiurge could empathise with her, he felt his creators love best in the dark.

They were speaking quietly to one another as they walked up the red carpet.

'She's so pretty.' Aura hushed from under their feet.

'Quite.' Demiurge agreed with a soft sigh. 

  
  


[ T W O M O N T H S L A T E R ]

Ulma lay down, sighing dreamily as Demiurge swooped down into a claw attack, leaving hellfire whenever his tail struck the ground.

Next to her Zaltana was laying down, money well spent on more emotes as far as she was concerned as she pretended to play with the tufts of pink hair.

Demiurge dodged an attack by evil lord Greed once more, moving so fast it was almost like he'd teleported behind him and striking him down to the ground.

'God, he's so hot~' she purred.

'Eww. Can you not.' Ulbert groused as he checked his inventory, he was decked out in his highest armor ready for a raid and the pair were just waiting on Touch-Me and Buku to show up.

'Not my fault you made him so handsome.' She said with a dramatic swooning sigh as he landed gracefully back down.

'Urgh, whatever, you weirdo.' Ulbert huffed. He looked up at Demiurge who had come to stand at attention, awaiting his next orders and felt a wicked grin on his muzzle.

The devil raised a hand, opening a command screen and finding the right option before throwing his head back.

'Does thou really believe a devil can be anything but a monster wearing a beautiful facade?! Let us see if your affections falter when you see him returned to his roots!' He let out a roaring laugh as he pressed the command and Demiurge immediately hunched over, his transformation was only a short moment but he heard the loud gasp from his princess.

The demon, now in his imp form stood back up, unblinking red eyes fixed to his master as he waited.

Was he ugly to her? He was well aware that his visage in his imp form was hideous to lower lifeforms that could not comprehend the beauty in power.

But he had always thought the supreme beings held different standards. Had he failed hers? The thought made his chest tighten but to refuse his own beauty would be to refuse lord Ulbert's own preference and choices.

He refused to look behind him, waiting for her verdict when her syrupy sweet voice filled the air, going from a light giggle to a haughty laughter.

'Oh dearest brother, your attempt at disgusting me have only enamored me further with your creation~' she laughed, voice full of mirth as she circled around Demiurge.

His red eyes looking down and seeing a salacious look on her face as she drank him in. Oh those eyes, how they hid such wicked intentions behind their angelic innocence.

'What?-' Ulbert started but Ulma brought a fan from her inventory, snapping it to point at Ulbert before fluttering it out.

'To show me such a great example of demonic power. My brother, you have only furthered my opinion that Demiurge is a fine candidate for my future lover!' She declared and Demiurge felt his mouth dry.

Was she serious? She would make him her lover?! Such a title for a mere floor guardian was too much. 

Did she truly want him? 

'No way. You're not perving up my NPC, you monster fucker.' Ulbert huffed, crossing his arms as Ulma snapped her hands to her hips, fan forgotten in her grip.

'Idiot, you're ruining the scene!' She scoffed but soon they both started laughing as they went to leave the floor to go on their outing.

Demiurge swallowed dryly as Ulma waved for Zaltana to follow, the devil-folk looking behind her shoulder at him with a look of astonishment and Demiurge couldn't help but mirror it.

When they left his hand went up to his lips, where she had graced him with the sweetest of kisses. 

She had told him that he brought her comfort, that she enjoyed his companionship. The flame in his heart was growing, catching and spreading throughout his body till a single thought appeared in his mind.

 _'How could he ensure his place as her lover?'_ He held his chin, pondering the question. He would have to become stronger, he hadn't maxxed out many of his levels yet and that was his folly.

To gain lord Ulbert's approval (who had so clearly shown disdain for the idea) would take time and patience.

He chuckled under his breath, deciding to fly for the rest of his patrol. 

He was a man of great patience.

  
  


[ O N E Y E A R L A T E R ]

His creator had brought the princess with him again this evening. This would mark her seventh year since entering the great tomb. 

She walked alongside her brother Ulbert Alain Odle with grace and unity. A royal- no, godly pair of siblings.

He had been ordered to stand by a small lake of fire. One of their favorite places to converse. Though he was far away, he could see her clearly.

Ulma Alain Odle. The white lamb, princess of the seventh floor, the love of his life. Though that last one was his treasured secret. Since that time with his~ _unusual display_ ~ he had felt his heart pick up life whenever she was around.

She had kissed him. He remembered the shyness, her sweet words. Asking him for forgiveness. What was there to forgive?

And then to declare him a future lover? A coveted position by any who gazed at her and she acted like it was a predetermined conclusion.

If his destiny was to be hers he would gladly submit to fate's pull.

She had shown him in that small gesture what love, _real_ love was. It made him feel like he could burn.

His kind dictated he love with the passion of hell and the obsession of a man possessed.

So he selfishly coveted her every gaze in his direction. He could not disobey his creators orders but he could turn to face her, walk a step closer than needed when told to follow.

Demonic nature urged him to do sinful things to her. To perform a sacred sabbath with her as both the goddess he prayed to and the altar.

Though of course he hid those feelings tightly in his chest. It seemed that he was hiding pretty well since his master had not destroyed him yet.

Yet his lady never hid her affections, frequently commenting on his attractiveness, his skills. Both in front of lord Ulbert and when they were alone.

Every time they were together without the watchful eyes of others Demiurge felt like a coiled thread pulled taut, _would she ask him now? Would she scent him or wish for secrecy? Would he be her first?_

Constant questions and a thousand different answers and plans went through his mind but she never asked and he would never presume.

Just teasing sighs as she devoured him with those powerful eyes.

She skipped up to him, her initiation into the guild had imbued her with a stronger connection to this world and her form had become graceful, expressive and somehow even more beautiful.

"Ah here you are! You moved him again to hide him didn't you?" She taunted, running up to him. He politely bowed as was proper before his princess.

She giggled shyly at him and her brother tsked at her.

"I have too or you'll keep setting him to follow you around. You're not having him," He said sternly. Ah, she had asked for him to be given to her again. His heart swelled knowing his creator and his prized sister fought over him.

Not that he wouldn't serve both of them with all his heart.

"So do you think you'll have time to play for a few hours this time?" Ulbert asked and there was a hint of something in his voice that made Demiurge focus on his creator.

Was that hope? But also some apprehension? He also hoped she could stay a while. She had been absent for quite some time.

"Only an hour. I gotta study. I'm sorry bro." She said sadly. Her earlier cheeriness disappearing and a sad emote popped above her head.

"No, it's fine. You're working really hard. I'm really proud of you! It's just nice to hang out with you after all this time. Even if it's not actually ya know." He said, motioning between them.

The two stood not facing each other. There was a tension in the air. Demiurge drank in their words selfishly trying to uncover even a small amount of their lives away from this world.

The princess was in schooling to be a nurse he remembered. It seemed below her station to be treating and serving others but didn't that just show how wonderful and altruistic she was?

'Yeah. I'm having a lot of fun too! ...After next week is the holidays. So let's play together a lot then okay, Tan?' She said with such a happiness to her voice even his normally cold creator seemed to brighten up.

'Yeah! Definitely. I'll try and get time off to come to Tokyo soon as well.'

[ T W O M O N T H S L A T E R ]

Homura dropped the box with a heavy thud, turning and side stepping a delivery man as she went back out to the car.

She was tired and hungry and her head was burnt out from the stress of the last two weeks.

But it was over now and she tried to look at the positives. No more essays! No more uni drama, no more annoying early morning lectures.

She came up to the boot and saw Tanaguchi was still sitting there slumped over the wheel.

Taking his backpack she swung it over her shoulders and came round, tapping on the window but he hid deeper in his arms.

'Okay, stay there. I'll make us dinner.' She said softly, like coaching a scared kitten out if its cage she waited for him to be ready

_'I can't cope. I don't want to watch my baby wither away. Forgive me, I know I haven't been the best mother.'_

_'His condition is deteriorating rapidly. I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do but make him comfortable.'_

A text message broke her from autopilot as she dropped the backpack to the floor. A teeny tiny studio apartment. Small, cramped but theirs.

Swiping her lockscreen she smiled at the picture of Demiurge in his imp form, smiling and emoting a heart sign.

She'd had to beg her brother to buy the emote for him.

The message was from her favorite lich. A quick _'Hope you're both okay. Call me if you need anything.'_ And she thanked him for it.

Tanaguchi lurched through the door, carrying a box 'Hey.' Tired, grumpy but at least he was out of the car. 

'Hey. Momonga says hi.' 

A tiny smile on his gaunt face. He walked over and unrolled his futon, slumping down onto the soft comforter.

'Wanna get takeout?' He asked, running a hand through mussy hair.

'Sure, sounds great.' Homura grinned. 

\----------

The next time he would see his creator would be his last. Though he hadn't known it at the time. 

"They're taking out my port tomorrow. I shouldn't even be here really. Don't really give a fuck though. Not much they can do about it now anyway." He muttered angrily to himself.

Demiurge felt his stomach twist into knots. This port was important to his visits here? And why did he sound so tired? Was he not sleeping right? Did his creator feel unwell?

"Okay. I'm changing some of your flavour text to make you completely loyal to lord Momonga for starters." He'd pulled up his bio and added the words in.

Even with his loyalty already pledged he felt the bond deepen. His very soul cried out to serve Lord Momonga. King of the supreme beings!

"And… I also bought you a custom skill set. This is pretty embarrassing but I know how happy you make Homura, so here. Happy birthday and merry christmas to her I guess." He grumbled with an exhausted but fond tone.

_:protector of the lamb:_

_:soul link:_

_:knightly valor:_

_:level cap increase:_

_:support attribute pack 1:_

_:support attribute pack 2:_

He felt power surge through him and knowledge flood his mind. It made him dizzy and his vision blurred.

"Almost time to talk to Momonga……. And Touch-Me. Goodbye Demiurge. MY LAST COMMAND TO YOU, AS YOUR GREAT- * _ach cough, cough*_ m-make my sister happy." He wheezed.

He teleported away and Demiurge felt an emptiness he would soon learn was loneliness.

[ T H R E E Y E A R S L A T E R ]

It was six months after Tanaguchi's funeral that Homura felt able to log in again. It was awkward as hell to pass other players on the ninth floor, like she had a shroud of death on her till she realised she was set in mourning clothes she'd picked out.

A way to grieve for Ulbert like she knew he'd be proud of. Momonga greeted her at the entrance of the grand hall with an anxious happiness.

He and Touch-Me were the only ones in the guild who knew the true extent of what happened to Ulbert IRL.

Momonga was as awkward as ever but he listened to her and gave really good advice once he calmed down.

She assumed the mantle of Ulma Alain Odle and roleplayed completely. Only breaking her character when needed or if Momonga wanted to rant about the state of the game.

It was pleasant. Momonga understood her need to escape but also to surround herself with her brother's work.

Even with the games dwindling player base and seemingly unending corporate blunders maring the game, she still put her all into the guild. Spending hours grinding, filling the treasury with anything new or rare or diving headfirst into difficult dungeons just for the rank points.

Her brother's legacy.

He had to get his port removed. It was causing too many infections that his body couldn't keep up with.

He went through a lot and had tried. She knew he had tried but in the end he went to sleep one night and didn't wake up.

She'd logged back in the second night after the funeral and sobbed down the mic at Momonga.

Then spent a week avoiding the 7th floor until she thought that maybe Demiurge had been lonely. With that thought she'd finally gone to see him and had burst into tears at the very sight of him.

Her brother's most prized possession.

She'd stayed up all night, pouring her heart out to a bundle of pixels and data and by the time Momonga logged back in the next night to demand she go to sleep, she actually felt a lot better.

As time went on she started to feel better, at least in game. While her real life seemed to get worse and worse her time in YGG kept her from that edge she didn't know she'd come back from.

The darkness her body went into when she logged on was a blessing as her mind was filled with the colourful world she and her brother made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "As always, thank you so much for reading. If you'd like to support me, throw memes at me or see updates/snippets/art please come check out my tumblr @Factionzero ♡"


	2. CONTINUE?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "New game plus, is the rewrite of the original White lamb story, many changes have been made and I am excited to share with all of you ♡
> 
> From now on, each chapter will have its NSFW warnings and cautions in the top notes instead of the title, please keep an eye out for trigger warnings as the story continues ♡
> 
> "Please note, I do not wish for constructive criticism on this work. White lamb, since its inception has been a passion project and while I want to work hard to make a well written, cohesive and compelling story, at the end of the day it's a story for myself that I wish to share ♡ "

'This is depressing.' Momonga said in one long, drawn out breath as HeroHero logged out. 

Ulma let out her own sigh of defeat from her seat a few rows away from him. There was so little time left and it seemed like they were just sitting around for nothing? 

Momonga slammed a skeletal hand down onto the table, startling his only companion as a pathetic zero appeared for a second.

Was it stupid to think more people would show up? 

Ulma snapped open her fan, holding it to cover her nose as she scowled pike there was a bad smell in the meeting room 'They are unworthy of your attention, idiots who didn't know how good they had it.' She huffed, fanning herself delicately.

Momonga chuckled. Yes, Ulbert had been right that she'd become the princess of Nazarick. Her role-playing as the  _ white rose princess  _ was always exceptional.

Her character was made of as many parallels as Tabula's NPC's. Both evil and vindictive but overflowing with kindness to those she deemed worthy of her grace.

It didn't make sense to him but that was how she described her character over chat. Homura was inspired by both Ulbert's roleplaying and her love for cheesy villainess stories, a few Satoru had ended up reading himself and enjoying.

He rested his chin on the back of his hands as she looked once more at the login screen.

Oh dear, he knew that dejected silence.

'They really aren't coming.' She whimpered quietly as the screen remained empty and time ticked away, her fan falling and dissipating back into her inventory.

'Homura, it's okay. It's been this way for a while. Let's just enjoy it while it lasts and then get some sleep?' He said, trying to console her and she sent a few happy heart emojis at him.

'Okay, but you have to promise not to brood later!' She teased and he chuckled at her call out.

'Promise. I kinda' knew it would end up like this anyway.' He lamented, waving a hand dismissively.

Surprisingly he wasn't as torn up as he might have been a few years ago and he knew it was because of her. Homura had been the only constant in his life next to YGG for a long time now. 

Momonga couldn't help but think of her like his own little sister over time. He felt guilty as hell when he thought about it, like he was stepping over Ulbert's memory.

'Well, what do you want to do?' She asked, waiting for his command. He pondered. Maybe she still wanted to go see the endgame events? Ah, but all the good ones would be finished by now. 

But more than anything he kind of wanted to be alone.

With only fifteen minutes to go, Momonga stood with a defeated sigh.

'I'm going to take one last look around," He said. Ulma nodded and stood up, sending over a smiley emote.

'Yeah, I should stop avoiding it and give Demiurge one last goodbye. Maybe a few kisses.' She teased.

'You'll get in trouble.' Momonga said automatically. The amount of times he'd had to punish Peroroncino for trying to test the limits of what was lewd was honestly quite ridiculous. 

'What are they going to do? Ban me?' She huffed, sending Momonga into a fit of laughter as he stood. 

'I guess you're right. Do you mind if I take the staff?' He asked, pointing to the culminated effort of their guild.

Ulma curtseyed to him, pinching the edges of her elabarote skirt.

'Of course. I'm sure it would appreciate a last walk with its rightful wielder.' She purred 'maybe my lord should cast a few spells? We never did get to see some of the advanced ones.' She asked, giving him a mischievous smirk before teleporting.

Ains turned and took hold of the staff, admiring it for a moment before setting off for one last walk around the great tomb of Nazarick.

\-------------

She stepped down gracefully onto the blackened grass and beelined for the spot she knew Demiurge would be. 

Just past the fiery temple, standing at the edge of the lava lake, overlooking the floor and just in sight of the grand statue of Ulbert Alain Odle.

Standing tall and so handsome. Ulma stopped in her tracks, he almost seemed alive, looking out over the lake, like he was pondering over some strategy… Or, her romantic heart offered, thinking about her?

She shook the embarrassing thought out of her head and caught up to him, her heart rate picking up as he turned to smile at her.

She ran the last few feet between them, too eager to not waste time on properness and she waved a hand for him to take a knee. The demon immediately obeyed and bowed deeply to her.

Ulma regretted the time she'd spent away, mourning might have been easier with Demiurge at her side but she had shut herself away, almost decaying in that apartment alone. 

But now she was here and she liked to think she had used that time to the fullest. Dedicating herself to their crumbling guild.

She'd even taken him out on smaller raids just so he could stretch his wings. More she just loved his companionship and ridiculous fighting capabilities.

Hand still placed against his heart, he started to stand and while his animation was going through she smashed their pixel faces together, hands cupping his cheeks as she tilted to better fit his sharp angles.

Her first kiss had been with this man, even if it hadn't actually been real it had felt real and special!

He kept rising and unfortunately she had to pull apart and waited for the inevitable warning.

She'd used him as fantasy fodder for years and she wasn't leaving him without a three strike warning!

But nothing happened. No mods messaging her, no forced logouts. Oh? Mods were already asleep huh? 

Cheering gleefully she punched the air, dancing from one foot to the other with a shameless giggle fit. 

She got as close as she technically could and harassed the poor NPC, getting him to spin to follow her, raising his hand so she could delicately place it on top. Almost like they were dancing… one step left and he took one forward, almost following her cue as they danced a small box.

As the time went down she felt her heart break once more.

She'd remake him. She had Ulbert's files and code sheets. Maybe YGGDRASIL 2 would have even more interaction options.

Bringing her hands up to pretend to smooth his jacket lapels, she let out a small sigh. The HUD beeped an alarm at her.

_ Two minutes _ . 

She stopped dancing and he settled back to stand in front of her, close enough that if he was real she could reach out and take hold of him. But she knew if she tried his hitbox would make him take a step back out of the way and it was hard enough to get their NPC AI to stay in one place.

She threw her hand up, swiping the HUD closed like she was swatting away an annoying fly. 

Anger built up, making her chest heavy as she forcefully closed all the HUD's she could.

And sneered when she saw the fuckers had made it impossible to turn the timer off.

She didn't want to say goodbye. She knew they weren't real but it still broke her heart. Like she was losing someone she cared about all over again.

Ulma bit back tears as she composed herself, even if she wanted to cry and wail and scream about how unfair it was she couldn't risk her headset switching off and wasting her last precious moments with him.

She wanted the last words Demiurge heard to be sweet nothings not farewells.

Her hands rested against his chest flat, normally when she did this his AI would have him step back to avoid collision but he stayed. 

She listed off his titles, his accomplishments. Her favourite raids they'd gone on together.

'Ulbert made you  _ his  _ perfect creation but you also became my perfect too. He wanted to give you to me before he- but I couldn't take you from him. You're a piece of him! You've helped me stay connected to him for so long…' Ulma took a shuddering breath as her emotions caught up to her. fuck, don't cry 

_ 58 seconds _ .

'You and I… we share a bond. Beyond Nazarick.' She took a chance and touched his cheek 'Beyond YGGDRASIL… You are a creation of Ulbert Alain Odle. Like me~ We are his legacy.' She forced the last word out through the lump in her throat, not daring to look at the timer before leaning in for a last and oh so devastatingly perfect kiss. 

If she could stay like this forever she would. But the countdown was still there so she closed her eyes tightly. She'd get booted with the phantom feeling of lips on her own and deal with her broken heart somehow.

_ 3 _

_ 2 _

_ 1 _

_ 0 _

_ 1 _

Strong hands circled her lower back and pulled her tightly against a warm body.

Her muffled cry was drowned out by a searing kiss that left her wide eyed and staring at a very emotional looking Demiurge.

Thin lips, a hint of stubble against her skin. Her hands fisted his suit, wrinkling the fabric in her tight grip.

He pulled away for a second, catching her wide eyed gaze and his own smile faltering ever so slightly.

'My lady? Have I upset you? If so, please take my life as payment. I should be restraining myself but…' He apologised through gritted teeth but his hands still held the small of her back.

Ulma swallowed down the nerves and looked at him properly. She'd never seen him pull any other expression than his evil smile but now his handsome face was a picture of remorse.

And his voice? Oh god his voice~ It made her skin tingle and a heat flush her cheeks. Her star-pupils dilated as it sent delicious shivers down her spine.

What was happening around her could wait, right now however, her body moved on it's own accord, pressing further against him as she finally found her voice.

'You sound just like I thought you would.' She fumbled over her words as her hands relaxed their death grip, trying to smooth the luxurious material back into place. 

There was a heat coming from Demiurge that was warming her to the bone and the scent of burning wood and incense filled the air, she took a deep breath of it, closing her eyes for a moment to enjoy the newfound stimulant. It was exactly how Ulbert would describe the seventh floor, right down to the soft breeze of warm air from the lava flow. 

There was something else too. A musk that permeated through Demiurge's suit, not overbearing but constantly there and she somehow knew it was the guardians scent.

It reminded her of a fire she'd witnessed in her youth. A garden centre full of trees and flowers had been bombed and the fire engulfed the store. Smouldering forest, burnt earth and malice. That was what he smelt like and she adored it~

Letting go of a handful of suit she timidly reached up to run her fingertip's over his cheek, following his sharp cheekbone down to the corner of his lips, feeling the start of stubble and she frowned at the slight darkness under his eyes, usually hidden by his glasses but this close she could see them clearly under the sparkle of diamonds.

'Demi?-' she uttered but the demon's smile suddenly stretched across his face, sharp fangs glinting.

'I do love it when you call me so… intimately.' He purred, leaning down and capturing her in another soft kiss. 

Ulma let out a surprised and muffled moan into the kiss, tilting her head to better feel him against her and encouraging every pass of his lips on hers with sweet sounds of pleasure. 

If this was a new update she would personally donate her life savings to the YGG-devs, if this was a dream she didn't want to wake up.

The third option had her frown and pull back. If this was real…

'Lady Ulma Alain Odle. Are you distressed? He asked, tone serious and concerned as his tail came to wrap protectively around her. It brushed her own and she jolted from the sensation.

She shook her head but her frown deepened, looking around she saw no HUD screen nor a timer, she tried swiping them back on but nothing happened.

A warm breeze made goosebumps appear on her skin and she sighed into Demiurge's chest.

His arms came up to rub the skin of her arms but she hid deeper into his chest, lips trembling as she tried and failed to figure out what was happening.

If this was real?....

His tail tightened around her, rubbing against the underside of her tail in soft back and forth motions that relaxed her, soon she was swaying her hips in the opposite way, rubbing against him and swishing her short tail to fan against the metal, hearing him purr as he leaned down to the crook of her neck.

If this was actually happening?....

'Princess, if it is acceptable to you, may I continue?' He asked slyly, tongue darting out to just under her jaw and a startled yelp came from her at the intense feeling. Another tiny lick and she mewled into his shoulder.

'Y-yes. Keep going.' She almost begged him but he was more than willing to give her what she wanted, kissing up her jaw to nip at her ear, flicking her bell earring with the tip of his tongue.

Side-stepping that hopeful yet impossible scenario aside, she decided this was definitely a dream.

Her hands fumbled up his front to his tie to pull it undone, needing to feel his skin 'Demi. Th-That's cheating~'

'Patience, my princess. I am yours.' He chuckled, tracing the shell of her ear with his lips. 

She gave a pitiful whine, she didn't know how much time this would last. Dreams had a habit of ending just before the best bits!

'But I  _ want _ you.' She rushed out, deciding on two things in that instant. One, she must be dreaming and two, she was going to enjoy the hell out of this dream.

His tail struck the ground, cracking like a whip and leaving a deep scar on the ashen floor as his breathing became heavy. 

For the guardian this was paradise. His own heaven given form. How she could be so generous as to allow him, a lowly, unworthy guardian to kiss her soft lips, to caress her perfect body.

And her scent! Finally, after all these years he could smell her, taste her on his tongue, rich perfumes and a bite like gunpowder, invading his senses and taking hold of him as was her right.

He wanted to rub himself over her skin till he was marked for life.

His kisses turned to hungry licks up to her cheek and the man shuddered. His long tongue pressed hard against her flesh and she leaned back for him, exposing her neck more for him to lick with a soft mewl of encouragement.

Finally! They had denied themselves of each other for so long but now those barriers that kept them apart had seemingly crumbled.

The demon moaned deeply in his throat, taking one last kiss to just under her ear before daringly pulling her floppy lamb ear between his sharp teeth.

His princess let out a sinful moan, her scent so rich and deep, demanding to mark him as hers, all she had to do was say the word and he would bring his wings out for her! 

But why now? That pragmatic, always thinking side of his brain kept ruining the moment with questions.

Why was her scent so strong all of a sudden, the way she had talked had been full of sorrow. Not to mention he could no longer feel the pull of his directives controlling his body, had that last link to his creator finally snapped? 

The denizens had known their world was ending, but it seemed the event had passed and they were still breathing?

" _ Change always invites danger."  _ Their lord Momonga had once said and the teaching brought him out of his lustful frenzy. He pulled back, determined to get some answers. 

'Your highness, forgive this lowly servant but I believe something has changed, yes?' He asked and Ulma looked at him, sudden realisation making her eyes wide.

She looked around, like she was taking in the seventh floor for the first time once more.

Holding her hand out in front of her she flexed her fingers, making a fist and digging her stiletto nails into her palm.

Letting out a soft huff as they dug small crescent indents into her skin. She did it again harder till the sharp edges cut into her skin and Demiurge growled low in his throat, holding her hand and licking the small cuts clean.

'It hurts?... It's bleeding…' she mumbled under her breath.

'Lady Ulma? I know supreme beings do not feel pain like us peons but please don't hurt yourself so unnecessarily.' He begged, licking the droplets of red lifeforce from her palm.

She took her hand back and smiled 'sorry~' she cooed, flexing her palm and the minute cuts had already healed.

This couldn't be a dream. The pain was real and she was even bleeding. Thinking back there was no way a simple dream could incite such sensations.

She held her ears in her fingertips, pulling slightly and the colour drained from her face as she felt the entire ear. Yep, definitely a floppy animal like ear that she'd begged Tanaguchi to give her avatar.

Fingers sliding upwards and she almost buckled under the feel of horns growing out of her head. This was insane, shed lost her mind to grief and now was imagining she really was Ulma!!

**[Message]**

Eh? The message skill! It still worked, so maybe this was just a hyper-realistic update. Her heart sank like a rock at the thought.

**[Ulma? Are you there?]**

Her index finger instinctively went up to cup her temple, stepping back from Demiurge but holding onto his suit like a lifeline.

'Uhm yes. I'm here. Momonga what's happening?' Her voice felt foreign to her. More whimsical? More like she hadn't scarred it from the constant crying and screaming.

**[I'm not sure. It's super weird around here but I have a theory. Meet me and the other guardian's on the 6th floor]**

At the lack of a good answer, Ulma tightened her grip on the demon and he placed his hand over hers.

'Okay. I- I'll be there soon.' She answered nervously. That had definitely been Momonga but his voice had changed completely. It was kinda' scary.

The call ended and she shuddered, looking around once more and spotting small things she'd missed before.

The group of imps that lived in the lake weren't doing their idle animations, instead they lively swam and hopped on rocks, looking at her every few moments with large red eyes.

A roar from a distance was followed by Envy's high pitch cackle as she swooped in the air, disappearing behind a ruin and an explosion of ash soon followed.

'What are they doing?' She asked, worried and reflexively taking a step back from the explosion.

'Training I suppose. Or playing. It is their free time right now, I can put them back to work if you wish?' He asked politely, smiling that smile.

She shook her head. 'No, I was just curious.' She looked around, feeling a little better as she stepped back into his space, leaning into his chest and sighing as he brought an arm around her waist.

She turned fully and hugged him, her arms around his chest as tight as she could. That scent surrounded her, masking everything else out.

'You're real… aren't you?' She asked so quietly he almost missed it muffled into his suit jacket.

'Of course I am, my lady. I am the one who should be in disbelief that a being of such perfection such as yourself is with me right now.' He chuckled. Was she confused? He had heard some supreme beings became very disoriented and confused at random occasions. Lag was a horrid affliction he was sure.

She looked up at him, her face was an adorable mess of red and her lamb nose was scrunched up in such an endearing way.

'What do you- Oh Momonga! Right.' She seemed to remember and detached from him, looking around and opening a portal.

'Will you come with me?' She asked nervously, her hand reaching back out for his poor suit and he took it in hand, wrapping it through his arm and giving it a comforting pat.

'It just so happens that I have also been summoned to the sixth floor. Very fortunate for myself.' He purred, leading the way as they both headed for the sixth floor.

  
  


\-----------------

  
  


Arriving alongside Demiurge was surreal in itself but when Ulma scanned over the crowd she felt faint. 

Albedo looking beautifully regal, spinning gracefully to look at her with a flutter of her obsidian wings. Cocytus huffing a cold breath and was he always that tall? 

'Lady Ulma Alain Odle, has arrived.' The guardian overseer exclaimed happily.

Seeming to notice her lightheadedness Demiurge laid a hand on top of hers as his tail circled protectively.

'My lady. Do not be intimidated. You are a supreme being, who we guardians were made to serve with our lives.' He said so confidently that Ulma felt herself stand a little taller.

'You are quite adorable as the sweet little lamb.' Demiurge cooed. He dipped lower and her breath stalled as he gazed at her wickedly.

'Though we may seem like wolves to you, my princess, you are in charge here. I would kill every guardian in this room before I let a single claw touch you.' She shuddered at the way he talked. 

Suddenly, Ulma wanted him to stay right by her side. Envelope her in his presence and protect her from everything that was happening.

But Momonga called her name out and she somehow managed to break away from his comforting hold to walk up to the elder lich as confidently as she could.

The twins stood close to his side, smiling brightly at her appearance and she realised she hadn't visited the sixth floor in months.

She also noticed the twins watching them closely. They seemed to idolise them. Demiurge certainly had. Maybe all the creations were like that? 

If so, she should set the hierarchy and as guild leader she shouldn't feel guilty about handing off some leadership to him. Right?

Momonga had been a level 100 elder lich. One of the top players in the entire game. While she had only gotten to level 80 before the game was scheduled to close. If their power difference set their standing then the next step was obvious.

Ulma stopped a few steps in front of him and neatly fell into a low bow.

'Lord Momonga.' She hid her smirk at his choked response as the other guardians awed and gasped.

'Ulma, you don't have to bow to me!' Momonga exclaimed, waving his hands in front of him.

His voice had deepened to a guttural deadpan and his presence had become something powerful, dark and absolutely overwhelming.

The lich-lord leant down close to her, a skeletal hand hiding his face from the guardians who had come to line up expectantly in front of them.

'R-really. It's still me. this is so weird but if you could just play along for a moment while I try to figure this out.' He asked and Ulma couldn't stop the bubbly giggle from escaping, puffing her cheeks out with a warm smile.

'Yep, definitely still you, Momonga.' She giggled, the anxiety weighing in her chest disappearing.

Momonga chuckled back a quiet 'yep, still me.' Before he stood back up and turned to the guardians.

'L-lady Ulma Alain Odle. May I say, uhm. W-welcome to our floor.' Mare stuttered out beside his sister, holding his staff tightly in his grip.

'Yes! Welcome to our floor, your highness.' Aura agreed, a large excited smile on her face as she followed her brother's sudden bravery.

'Thank you~ it's always so lovely here. You both take such good care of the sixth floor.' Ulma cooed to the twins.

Mare looked like he might pass out as Aura looked at Ulma with an adoring expression.

'Thank you lady Ulma Alain Odle.' They said in unison, sparkles in their eyes.

_ So cute!!  _ All the guardians seemed to beam at them. Maybe this wasn't so bad? She'd always imagined what it would be like if they were real and now apparently that had come true just in time.

'Please. Just call me lady Ulma.' She asked kindly. Putting a finger up to silence their protests at such a thing.

Yep, they fell silent at just a gesture. If they saw her as a princess didn't this mean she'd have a perfect life from now on? Their guild was famously powerful, their sway in the economy of YGG bringing downfall or riches depending on their mood!

'It'll be a lot quicker to relay important information. I  _ want _ you all to call me Lady Ulma.' She gave the order and the guardians all nodded their heads. 

The smile on her face grew smug and excited, shoulders back and she held her hands delicately in front of her, giving her best regal pose.

Momonga took on his own domineering pose, giving her a small nod of approval.

'Now, everyone. To our supreme leaders, the ritual of fidelity.' Albedo's soft spoken words immediately brought the guardians into action as Ulma watched. 

'The guardian of the first, second and third floor. Shalltear Bloodfallen. I bow before the supreme ones.'

This new reality was sinking in and she felt her excitement growing. She'd read plenty of light novels and manga's of unwitting characters falling into a fantasy world and she desperately wanted to believe such a miracle had happened to her.

'The guardian of the fifth floor. Cocytus. I bow before the supreme ones.'

What did that mean for them? Where were they? 

'The guardian of the sixth floor. Aura Bella Fiora.'

'A-Also the guardian of the sixth floor. Mare Bello Fiore. 'We bow before the supreme ones.'

They bowed to them so easily, taking a knee to the dirt ground and bowing their heads low. Their words filled with reverence that Ulma couldn't understand. If they thought their world had been real, then what did they think "players" were?

'The guardian of the seventh floor. Demiurge.' 

And him.. she could still taste his scent on her tongue. She knew every line of his bio, every stat and every item he carried…. What did he  _ actually _ know about her?

'I bow before the supreme ones.' 

He didn't know a thing about her...

She snapped back to attention when the guardian closest to them stepped forward.

'Leader of the guardians. Albedo. I bow before the supreme ones.'

They couldn't be called NPC's anymore, they were living, breathing people. A part of her knew this was their new reality and she wondered how Momonga was dealing with this.

She hoped he had a plan or maybe a theory.

'Other than the fourth floor guardian, Gargantua, and the guardian of the eighth floor Victim. All of the guardians have gathered to bow before you both. Please bestow your orders upon us great ones. We offer our complete loyalty to you.'

She side eyed the lich as he moved, standing straighter and holding his chin out. He looked every inch a leader on the outside.

'Raise your heads. You all did well to gather here. Thank you.' Calm collected. But Ulma felt the cold dread from his aura of despair and knew inside he was nervous.

'Your thanks is wasted upon us. We have all pledged ourselves to you.' Albedo corrected, her eyes serious and glinting. 

'Not at all. We'd be doing our comrades fine work a disservice if we didn't let you know when we were pleased.' Ulma praised, waving her hand and missing the fans handle by an inch, the mother of pearl handle hitting her nails and bouncing up before clattering to the floor.

Heat rushed to her face and before she could bend down to get it, Momonga had already swooped down to pick it up with a chuckle.

She pouted at him through reddened cheeks as she took it back, their hands touching and in a moment he squeezed her hand tightly, the large bones cool against her skin but not uncomfortable.

'My apologies for interrupting.' She said, wanting to bow and apologise till the embarrassment faded.

'My lady…' Albedo called softly, a look of concern on her face as she looked at her. 'I can see through your aura that you are exhausted. I implore you to rest.' She pleaded.

The other guardians gave mumbled agreements and concerned nods. How sweet~

'Thank you, Albedo. I admit, today has been slightly taxing but it would be irresponsible to leave at this moment. I can rest once I've heard what our lord has to say.' 

Momonga gave her a withering look of  _ "don't blame it on me." _ Before continuing.

'My lady… You honour us with your devotion. Lady Ulma, lord Momonga…. You may find us lacking. However we vow to work hard and live up to the expectations of the supreme beings who created us. We vow this to you both.' She declared, hand over heart and while she wore a pleased look with warm cheeks she still held that serious glint in her eyes.

Ulma smiled widely, clapping delicately as Momonga reared back with a hearty laugh.

'Wonderful, floor guardians. I am confident all of you will be able to fulfil your duties without fail. Don't you agree, Ulma?' 

'Of course~ They always have after all. Oh Sebas?' Spotting the butler joining them she looked between him and Momonga curiously.

'I asked him to investigate the surrounding area. Sebas report.' Momonga asked and the butler emerged from the shadows fully.

Ah, Touch-Me-sans creation. Her brother had always had a rocky relationship with him. More a difference in personality. Yet they worked together brilliantly when Momonga kept the peace.

In the end, Touch-me had still been someone Tanaguchi had trusted enough to know the truth. Speaking volumes of what he'd actually thought of the self-righteous knight and he would turn out to be one of the few to keep in contact with her for a while after his death. 

'Yes, Lord Momonga, lady Ulma. It seems the great tomb of Nazarick is surrounded by grassland.' 

Ulma tensed. That was wrong, there should be swamplands around the tomb acting as a defensive terrain and warning system for them-

'Grasslands? Hmm, it seems Nazarick has been transported to an unknown land.' How could he be so calm!? Where were they? 

'Was it really just grasslands?' Ulma asked, brows furrowed. Sebas shook his head.

'I could not confirm a single building, human or monster in a one kilometre radius.' This news did little to settle Ulma's nerves. The swamp had a five kilometre safety barrier and grassland was notoriously easy terrain for attackers.

There were a few grassland areas in YGG but they were all miles away from Grenbera swamp.

'Good work, Sebas.' Momonga talked with the guardians. Setting plans in motion, preemptive defence measures.

But they had so little information, knowing what enemies could be out there was integral to making a good defense

He took charge and ordered the tomb to be hidden. She couldn't say a word as her mouth had closed up tightly with a feeling of nausea, not that she had anything of importance to add.

She was falling apart while he took command like a natural.

'Ulma? Are you alright?' He asked, noticing her frozen state.

'I'm fine Lord Momonga. Is there anything I can do to help?' She asked earnestly, trying not to cough and look a fool. If Nazarick was in danger she could fight. She'd have too.

'You should rest. I'll have need of your skills soon but for now we need to gain information.' A skeletal hand came to rest on her shoulder 'Ulma?' He began but she cut him off with a pleading look.

"Sh-shouldn't I do something? I can fly and scout around." She asked. 

'My lady there is no need to put yourself in danger. Let us scout for you.' Demiurge declared with a concerned frown.

'I agree. You are of course a supreme being but-' Albedo started but the pained look Ulma shot her made her stutter.

'Rest Ulma. We can talk about this tomorrow.' Momonga placated. She sighed, deflated and gave a polite bow.

'My apologies for questioning your judgement. Lord Momonga.' She said. Ulma knew he was getting flustered by her way of speaking. Good he could feel bad about putting her on the bench.

Sebas stepped forward. 'Will you be heading to your room, lady Ulma Alai-'

'Just lady Ulma is fine. No really, I already told the others.' She repeated with a giggle as Sebas's eyebrow gave the tiniest twitch of apprehension. 

'And if you mean the ninth floor quarters then no. I'll be moving my things to the burning temple.' She finished, looking at Momonga for permission.

He nodded. She was glad he wasn't disagreeing.

'I am honoured that you would grace the floor I guard with your presence. Please allow me to escort you!' Demiurge said standing at her side in an instant with a bow.

'Is that truly alright? You would be closer to danger should something happen.' Sebas asked. Demiurge practically snarled at him, tail fluctuating between tensing and lashing out behind him.

'How dare you?! The seventh floor that was designed by my creator and the honourable older brother of Lady Ulma.' Demiurge snarled, near shaking in rage. 'To say that the princess isn't safe in the burning temple is complete blasphemy.'

Sebas stood straight, facing the demon head on with a deepening frown. Oh dear.

'I am only worried for my lady's safety and comfort. As a supreme being herself she should only be in the finest rooms Nazarick has to offer.' Sebas countered. 

Ulma looked worriedly behind them, feeling a strong sense of deja vu and knowing intimately that they'd come to blows if she let them continue. She looked over to Albedo for help but the overseer was in her own argument with Shalltear. Oh god what was happening? 

And of course Momonga had peaced out at the first opportunity. She'd get him back for that.

Cocytus and Aura stood impassively as Mare struggled to choose between the two fights.

Demiurge seemed to still for a second before straightening up. A cold smile played on his lips as he said a little louder than necessary.

'She is perfectly safe. Why, to imply that she is unsafe on the seventh floor… do you not trust that the other guardians can protect their floors?' 

The demon's tactic worked and the other now incensed guardians gathered around Sebas to join the fight.

'Y-you don't actually think that, do you sebas?' A pitiful looking Mare asked. 

'How dare you! To think I would let a single enemy through my floors. I would sooner kill myself.' A furious Shalltear added, waving closed fists around. Her argument with Albedo put aside for now.

Sebas was outnumbered very quickly and with a gang of angry guardians around him Ulma stepped forward with a soft sigh.

But first.

'Demiurge. Don't be needlessly cruel. It's a waste of your talents.' She chided coldly. It was of course his nature but Ulma still didn't like his bullying, especially towards one of their own.

'My apologies, my princess.' He said with an honest regret in his voice.

'And all of you. ENOUGH.' The entire Coliseum went silent. 

'Sebas would never question your abilities as guardians. Have you not all been protecting this tomb together, side by side for years?' When they stayed silent with some now reddened faces she continued.

'Sebas…'

'Yes, my lady?'

'I wish to stay on the seventh floor. It… it brings me comfort to be in the world my brother created. You may think me weak but in these uncertain times I wish to draw strength where I can. I hope you can understand this.' She said with a kind smile and sincere eyes.

Sebas immediately dropped to his knee. Head low and a pained look on his face.

'Forgive me, Lady Ulma. I have been foolish and unforgivable rude in front of you. I have also never thought you weak.' He apologised, cool voice edged with regret.

'Forgiven, really. Return to lord Momonga's side. I am sure he will need you.' She finished before turning and heading out the door. 

Demiurge followed closely behind her. As soon as he turned from the others his smile grew tenfold, nearly reaching his ears and showing pointed teeth.

She was coming back to the temple. She would be staying there! His heart thumped against his ribcage. 

As he followed her through a portal the rush of warm air welcomed them back.

'That was… intense. What were Albedo and Shalltear arguing about?' She asked, stepping off the broken cobblestone path to cut through to the temple. The black grass bursting into flames as she passed through but nothing on this floor would ever dare hurt their rightful princess.

Demiurge followed behind, watching the longer grass and flames brush against her, hands flowing through. 

'Unfortunately I did not hear. I am sure Aura will be able to handle it. They both know better than to make unnecessary mess for our lords.'

He lost himself in thought as Ulma lost herself in sensations. Fire was like water to her, a physical thing she could curl around her fingers and scolding hot, yet she felt no pain.

There was so much she had to try out! But the heat was warming her to the core and beckoning her to rest. 

Albedo had said she was exhausted, maybe whatever had brought them here had drained her more than she realised?

The steps up the burning temple felt like the last hurdle before Ulma could finally shatter like fragile glass and she welcomed it.

Two large, gargoyle demons greeted her with a bow at the top of the stairs. They'd have scared her if she hadn't noticed them excitedly looking at each other as she'd arrived at the bottom of the stairs.

'Our lady of depravity. Welcome to the burning temple. We are at your service.' They said in unison with deep guttural voices.

'Thank you.' She responded tiredly, waving them off as they leaned down closer, their muzzles sniffing and she flinched at the crack of a whip, turning to Demiurge who had caught up to her step.

Had he? Apparently so as the demons immediately fell back into place and avoided his gaze.

He offered his arm to her, tail snaking around inches from her waist and she trailed her fingertips across it as she took his arm, letting him lead her inside.

Demiurge was a steady rock and she leaned into him. Letting him carry her weight as they walked. His smell was all around her and the warmth coming from him almost lured her to sleep right there in the hallway.

She shook her head and tried to stay focused. Perhaps stamina potions worked like energy drinks in this world? She hoped so. 

There was so much that needed to be done. So much to check and confirm about this new world.

Her body was exhausted and even her tail drooped down limply yet at the same time her mind was abuzz with all the possibilities of this world.

_ 'I know I said I'd rest after the meeting but how can I possibly sleep now!?' _ She thought to herself.

Ulma knew she could use magic and that her body was physically stronger now. She could even feel where her wings would appear if she focused enough.

What did that translate into terms of power? Was she strong? Was Momonga strong? Were they safe?

Demiurge stopped outside the double doors that led to his room. The dark oak, framed by stone arches and carved fangs would look downright horrifying to a normal person. But to Ulma it was a welcome sight.

'I apologise. On such short notice the only room suitable for you would be my own. I humbly offer it to you, your highness. In the morning I will see to it these empty rooms will be transformed into something befitting your stature.' He said with a flourish as he opened the doors.

The room was massive. Bigger than the apartment she and Tanaguchi had shared by double.

It had a beautiful white marble floor with rugs made of exotic and mythical beast hides, paintings and art supplies were neatly organised in one corner and a half painted still life of some biblical scene was on a metal easel. 

She spotted the bed and took in the black and red throws with the black sheer curtains lazily draped over the edge. It was sitting atop two marble steps making it seem more like an altar than a regular bed.

She gladly skipped to the bed and flopped down.

'Is it to your liking, my princess?' Demiurge questioned calmly but Ulma could tell by his tail movements he was eager to hear her reply.

'It's perfect Demiurge. It's so fancy and the bed is very comfy.' She giggled, nuzzling her cheek into the soft blanket. On an inhale she shivered as that scent surrounded her and she nuzzled deeper with a purr.

She could fall asleep just like this, fully clothed and her feet dangling off the bed.

Demiurge seemed to think otherwise as he kneeled and started to undo the clasps that kept her boots on. He worked without a word, taking one boot off and then the next as Ulma watched.

Under her hoof styled boots were human feet, wrapped in sheer knee high socks and the demon leant forward and kissed at her ankle, getting a soft hum of delight from Ulma as he worked up her leg.

She should probably stop him… This wasn't the time to be fooling around, no matter how much she wanted him.

'Do- Do we have a pen and paper?' She asked, words soft and slurred as the demon slowly pulled her socks down her legs and off, taking care to caress her legs as he went.

'Of course, may I ask what for?' 

Ulma sat up sluggishly, sitting with her knees splayed out beneath her, tail wagging lazily across the sheets.

'Want to make a list of things we need to check.' She mumbled, hands wandering over her dress looking for a zipper or clasp.

When she couldn't find it immediately she huffed in annoyance. Did it even have a zipper?

The press of his fingers against her back startled her, heat rushing to her face as he sat behind her on the bed.

A soft purr emanated from Demiurge as he lightly touched the back of her dress, starting to slowly untie the tight corset.

'Allow me~ But, my lady, you should rest. All those things can be done tomorrow.' He plied her shoulder with soft kisses, feeling emboldened when Ulma hummed in her throat and didn't resist when he started to pull the corset away.

Each piece of fine laced silk came undone, unravelling like his restraint as more of her porcelain skin was revealed.

Halfway down he stopped, tracing a claw down her spine and revelling in the full body shudder she gave, looking over her shoulder at him with a salacious look. 

'There's no way I can sleep after hearing what Sebas said.' She argued, an adorable pout to her bottom lip.

His kisses became fuller along her skin as he worked, smiling wickedly into her flesh as he returned dutifully to his task.

'You need your rest, this teleportation of the tomb has drained you. And if I may say so, you have been… weary of late.' 

A dark aura, hushed conversations with lord Momonga about concepts and a finality he couldn't understand. 

'I gotta stay up. What if somethin' happe-' her words were cut off by a loud yawn, her body stretching with her as she tried to cover her mouth.

Demiurge caught just a small sight of pearly fangs and smiled. His darling was desperately in need of rest. The corset came undone and he pushed it slowly apart, watching her back become exposed but for the black piece of fabric that supported her breasts.

Ulma let out a sigh at the relief of being freed. Her hands rubbing along her ribs.

It must have been uncomfortable for her, perhaps it needed to be refitted? He would see Yuri Alpha about that soon.

'Demi. Can I borrow a shirt to sleep in?' She asked timidly.

The demon sprung up, retrieving a fresh shirt and presenting it to her. She took it and blushed lightly as she held it to her chest.

Ah, she was embarrassed? He sat behind her once more, taking the shirt and deftly helping her wrap it around without revealing her. 

Hidden once more she removed the bra with ease, folding it with the corset.

'Thank you~' she cooed, buttoning the shirt and giggling at the sleeves that came past her hands. 

'There is no need to thank me. To have you wear my clothes is an honour. If they bring you even a shred of comfort I would gift them all to you.' Voice sincere and he hoped she could decipher his meaning. Selfishly, he would have given her the shirt off his back that was properly scented but he was above such underhanded tricks.

At least he told himself that.

She didn't seem to know how to respond to him past a deep blush and a shaky inhale, leaning back to rest against his shoulder.

'What do you think happened to bring us here?' She asked. An important question and one he didn't quite know how to answer. Of course he already had his theories but they were just speculations.

'Hmm...I believe it to be magical in nature at the very least. The most obvious theory were it being a trap but yet no one has come to attack us. Demiurge pondered, a hand on his pointed chin as the other stroked over her arm.

'I suppose it could have something to do with the other supreme beings. Perhaps one of Ainz Ooal Gown's enemies?' He asked. 

Ulma scrunched her eyebrows together. She didn't seem to agree but she gave no explanation. Instead her eyes lit back up with a determined glare.

'Okay, I'll stay up for a bit just in case something happens. If I organise some lower level scouts we can at least investigate the immediate area more thoroughly' She told herself.

'A brilliant plan, I will personally see to it that it is carried out while you sleep.' he countered.

'What about, Momonga? What if he messages me and I'm sleeping?'

'A message has a very good chance of waking you and I believe, lord Momonga wished for you to rest.' And with that he seemed to win this fight as she sighed and relented. He used his tail to flip the covers open.

Demiurge placed a hand on her cheek, stroking the skin and humming at the soft look of pleasure she gave him.

She turned in his grip, kissing the corner of his mouth, she felt so sluggish but high off his touches, wanting nothing more than to lay back and let him take her and selfishly let him do all the work as she bathed in pleasure.

But another yawn took over and she tried to stifle it with no success. She was falling back and hitting the pillows in a second, Demiurge looming over her with his signature smile.

'Sleep now. All is well.' He purred and she felt like a child at bedtime. 

She pouted and went to argue but once again her body let it be known how tired she was. 

'Stay till I fall asleep. Don't disappear.' She whispered, motioning for him to come close and he laid against her, kissing her jawline and ear.

'Never, I could not conceive any reason I would let such a thing happen.' He assured her and when he pulled back from his kisses she was sleeping. 

He took a moment to watch before slowly moving back, making sure she was nestled tightly in the blankets. 

As much as he wished to stay he could not. He had duties to attend to and his orders had been given. He should join with Albedo quickly to discuss their plans.

He left her sleeping, assigning Wrath to guard her door and gave a smug smirk as Greed gawked at him from behind his brother.

Of course he could smell their lady's scent on him and it fueled his ego to no end as he left the seventh floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "As always, thank you so much for reading. If you'd like to support me, throw memes at me or see updates/snippets/art please come check out my tumblr @FactionZero ♡"


	3. The princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "New game plus, is the rewrite of the original White lamb story, many changes have been made and I am excited to share with all of you ♡
> 
> From now on, each chapter will have its NSFW warnings and cautions in the top notes instead of the title, please keep an eye out for trigger warnings as the story continues ♡
> 
> "Please note, I do not wish for constructive criticism on this work. White lamb, since its inception has been a passion project and while I want to work hard to make a well written, cohesive and compelling story, at the end of the day it's a story for myself that I wish to share ♡ "
> 
> "As always, thank you so much for reading. If you'd like to support me, throw memes at me or see updates/snippets/art please come check out my tumblr @FactionZero ♡"

Sebas was not a fan of the seventh floor. The hot, arid air made his scales dry and the ash that coated the floor would get on his pristine suit.

But he had been asked by lord Momonga himself to check on their princess's wellbeing and Sebas had his own motive to see her.

The butler had overstepped his place last night by questioning a supreme one's judgement. If she wished to stay on the seventh floor that was her choice and hers alone. 

Perhaps he was emulating the concern his creator had had for the demoness.

_'I have to quit university. They- They won't take care of him properly, all dad does is argue with him and mom won't even look at him anymore!' Ulma sobbed into her hands._

_Lord Touch-Me rested a hand on her back, rubbing softly and pulling her close. For once his helmet was gone, revealing the insectoid knight._

_'You're alright. Deep breaths. I'm right here' He encourages with a quiet coo. The demoness slumped forward, sobbing pitifully for a few minutes more before calming herself._

_'I'm sorry to burden you-'_

_'Not at all. I consider you a friend, Ulma. Do you know how much strength it takes to do what you've done? I'm so sorry this has happened but I am also very proud of you and I'm sure Ulbert is too.' His words were sincere and Ulma brightened up immediately once her woes were shared._

_'Thank you for hearing me out. I don't want Ulbert to think I'm sad or anything. I don't mind quitting university, honest. I just want to be there for him….. I just wish our parents were too.' She lamented._

_'If they're acting like fools at a time like this then they don't deserve to be called parents.' Touch-Me shouted with a deep conviction. Of course he had been blessed with a second child only a few months ago, he knew what being a parent truly meant._

Sebas sighed at the memory. While lord Ulbert and his creator had never gotten along, his sister had been more than amicable, perhaps she even saw him as a father figure in absence of her inattentive progenitor, though he would never presume.

She had sought guidance, advice and emotional support during those dark times and Sebas had a deep respect for her humility and kindness. In turn lord Touch-Me had been quite protective of her.

Yuri Alpha walked beside him, pulling a wheeled suitcase along beside her with a smile.

He was pleased to have caught her when she was free and the Pleiades had been more than happy to take the lead in attending to lady Ulma.

Straightening a cufflink he approached the temple with fresh resolve. He would apologise properly with words and actions and commend her on her decision.

To so openly admit she sought strength from sources outside her own to her servants was a sign of trust and understanding. He would not allow her to think she was weak for such a thing.

Reaching the temple the two gargoyles gave them confused looks before bowing.

'How may we be of service to you, lord Sebas Tien and lady Yuri Alpha?' They asked in unison.

'Lord momonga has asked myself and lady Yuri to attend to princess Ulma and escort her to the ninth floor for breakfast.' Sebas explained with no room for arguing.

The gargoyles nodded and stepped down.

'She is within lord Demiurge's chambers.' One said and Sebas felt his eyebrow twitch. Of course the arch-fiend had wasted no time in seducing her.

Not that her favoritism towards the guardian was unknown, he shouldn't be surprised really. Demons did not wait around and had no formal courtship aside from...

Well, he wouldn't put it past the archfiend to use the turmoil of the last two days to push at boundaries.

Yuri let out an indignant gasp and rushed forward, hands clenched into fists around the handle as she walked through the halls.

Sebas followed after her, surprised at the maid's temper.

'Miss Yuri?'

'I swear that man has best be ready to face lord Momonga's wrath if he hurts our lady Ulma.' Yuri hissed under her breath.

Sebas agreed with a quiet nod and they quickly reached the bedroom, politely knocking against the dark oak.

  
\---------------

  
Ulma snapped awake at the sound of knocking and wondered where the fuck she was.

Oh…. Nazarick…. All the NPC's were now alive. Isekai nonsense….

Sitting up she stretched her arms high above her and looked around. It was still Demiurge's room, now lit with elaborate metal wall sconces along the walls.

Had it always been this large and imposing? She'd been in here more than a few times before but yet it now gave off a strange mix of familiar and new.

Like a museum exhibit, once cordoned off with red rope now suddenly open to her. She could step inside, touch it and immerse herself in it. 

There was another knock, slower now.

'Coming!' She shouted before getting up, rushing to the mirror and bracing herself. 

What she saw still made her heart jump. It was like looking at a ghost of herself.

She was beautiful~ Exactly how Ulbert had made her avatar. She'd never once been displeased with her Ulma Alain Odle, her skin was like china and glowing, her horns were cute and she tugged at her new ears with a giggle.

Guess now Homura was the ghost and Ulma the reality and the thought made a rush of excitement take over her.

The door! She slapped her cheeks gently as she readied herself. Princess, she was a princess and she had a duty to act like one.

She went to the door with determined strides, not caring that she was only in her underwear and Demiurge's shirt.

Having the modesty to only open the door partly and leaning to hide her bare legs she was shocked to see Sebas Tien and Yuri Alpha outside her door.

'Oh! Good morning.' She greeted, what were they doing here? 

'Good morning, my lady. Lord Momonga has asked that we help prepare you for the day.' Sebas Tien explained with a bow.

'Sure, let me just get dressed.' She worried, looking around for her dress.

Glancing at the clock she saw she'd only slept four hours. It felt like three as she rubbed her eyes.

'My lady! I have brought a selection of dresses to choose from.' Yuri exclaimed with an excited smile as she pushed into view in front of Sebas.

'Oh uhm, why don't you come in?' She offered half-heartedly. Would they be weirded out that she was just in pyjamas? 

Well it wasn't like she was naked. She'd walked around in skimpier outfits in YGG then just a pair of black underwear and a shirt.

Yuri strode in, followed by Sebas. The maid swung the suitcase in a perfect circle to stand at attention. The locks unlatching by themselves. Ulma raised her eyebrow at the relatively small suitcase, most of her clothes that she could categorise as _casual_ wouldn't fit in such a small suitcase.

'I shall prepare a bath, why don't you make our lady some tea?' Yuri offered and the butler nodded, waving his hand and opening his inventory wide, he gripped something inside and pulled, rolling out a butlers table, adorned with a pristine white and blue tea set.

'Do you have a preference for tea? My lady.' He asked.

Ulma awed at the set before smiling. 

'I prefer fruit infusion teas?' Anything remotely sweet and fruity was her weakness. Sebas smiled and nodded, motioning for her to sit on a large and regal armchair as he worked.

\-----

Momonga didn't need to sleep as an undead, he'd barely slept when he'd been living either. But for once in his life he wished he could fall asleep just to have some peace. 

The assassins on the roof of his office were silent but they stared at him so intently there was no way he couldn't notice them.

Nervous, no, more than nervous. He was terrified! Thank god he had Ulma at least but it seemed the guardians saw him as the big boss in charge.

Well, they weren't wrong. He had been the undisputed guild leader since Ains ooal Gowns founding. 

But that didn't mean he _actually_ knew what he was doing!?

A knock on the hard wooden doors made the assassins turn their glowing eyes away from Momonga.

'Come in.' Act natural, act like a leader.

Albedo opened the door, gracefully closing it behind her and bowing to him, a hand over her heart.

'Greeting to my lord.' Her voice was silken and dignified, nothing like the squeak of nerves that Momonga swallowed down.

'Good morning, Albedo.' He choked out. She looked curiously at him for a second before he realised he must have sounded dreadfully formal.

'H-how did you sleep?' He asked, trying to lighten the mood he felt was already ruined beyond repair.

Her eyes sparkled as she stood back straight, her smile making cute little dimples in her cheeks.

' _She's so pretty~ Damn it Tabula. Why did you listen to all my suggestions!'_

'I didn't sleep. I worked through the night as always to ensure the tomb is run at maximum effectiveness. Though~ if my lord were to call-'

'Wait you didn't sleep at all?' Momonga cut in, his concerns growing. Sleep was vital and as Albedo was a living being now shouldn't she be sleeping?

'My lord?' She asked, obviously confused 'I- this much is the bare minimum of devotion I should show as overseer. Plus, I have my lordship's generous gift of the ring of sustenance.' Her wings flapped as she desperately tried to right whatever wrong she had committed.

'Hmmm.' Was all Momonga replied with as he held his chin in hand. The ring of sustenance would keep her stats full so she wouldn't feel hungry or fatigued but what kind of effects could that have in real world situations?

'Albedo, I worry. The ring of sustenance should not be overly relied on. Sleeping, eating and self care are luxuries you should indulge in.' He explained softly. 

Her wings relaxed as she stepped closer, round the table to his right side, the ledger she carried held to her chest as her fingers played with the ring.

'I think I understand. Nazarick allows even us unworthy guardians to eat the richest of foods and to live in sublime comfort. To reject those is like rejecting the kindness of the supreme beings.' She sighed dreamily, clasping her hands together.

'Y-yes, exactly! We made this place with the idea of everyone living in comfort.' He said excitedly, remembering their planning and late night buildings sessions, the many grueling raids and supply runs just to afford everything. 

Albedo smiled widely, her eyes brimming with happiness at his display of excitement. It had been a while since she'd seen him shake his fists like that.

'How many of the guardians use those rings frequently?' Momonga asked, his empty rib cage feeling tight as she smiled at him with a deep expression.

'Every NPC in Nazarick who was awarded a ring has not removed it since. So all the floor guardians and select area guardians including Sebas Tien and the Pleiades.' Albedo reported. 

'That's not good. Especially for the twins who are still growing. Please instruct all of them to start limiting their use, it might be too abrupt a change to outright ban them so could I ask that you make schedules to help wean them off its effects? As well as instruct all of them to eat a balanced diet.' Now he was sounding like a leader! At least he hoped so.

'Right away, lord Momonga. Such a task will be easy. Your kindness towards us, as always, is _breathtaking_.' She sighed that last word out, leaning forward with her arms caging in her breasts, pushing them forward like- like an invitation.

Momonga stared at the milky expanse of cleavage, remembering how good they felt in his skeletal hands. 

She hadn't moved away, even with his obvious gawking. In fact she was blushing, breath heavy and causing her chest to rise and dip.

If he asked politely maybe? She seemed happy enough to let him do it before. Wait! He was her lord, what if she felt forced into it.

He was panicking, head growing fuzzy as he battled the urge to run away.

'S-snacks! why don't you get snacks, Albedo.' He rushed out.

'Eh? Of course, right away but uhm… What will you do with them?' She asked, head tilted to the side as she looked at him curiously.

' _You're a skeleton you idiot! Shit! Recover, recover!'_ His internal human voice shouted at him.

'Albedo. You are always very diligent and hard working. Am I wrong in assuming that, in addition to not sleeping, you probably haven't eaten breakfast today?' He asked.

Albedo was silent, face becoming redder before she threw herself back, hands clutching at her fiery cheeks as her wings flapped wildly behind her.

'My lord~ You're so thoughtful. To think you'd see right through me like that.' She gushed, body moving on its own.

'Then I shall return with some snacks. M-maybe my lord will let me take care of you in turn~' she cooed before leaving.

Blessed silence at last.

_Scritch scritch_

The lich lord let out a loud sigh as his skull hit the desk.

  
\----

  
The brush smoothed through her hair, brushing her scalp gently as she sat in the bath, rose petals floating upon the water.

She gathered a few in her hands and brought them up, sniffing the petals and humming with pleasure. Roses smelt sublime. 

Would it be rude to ask for more roses in her new room? She was sure there were plenty of bushes on the sixth floor.

Her hands sunk back under the water and the petals drifted with the ripples they made.

Eyes closed and she sighed as her bed head was thoroughly smoothed out.

'M-may I ask how your night went, princess?' Yuri asked nervously. Eh? Was she scared of her, that wouldn't do.

'It was good. Did anything happen while I was sleeping?' She asked, following Yuri's lead to lay back against the bath.

'Not a thing. Everything in the tomb is running smoothly and there is still no sign of intelligent life or threats from the outside.' The dullahan explained, voice calm as she quickly plucked a few stray hairs from her eyebrows.

'Thank goodness. Perhaps this world doesn't have anyone else.' Ulma sighed.

'All the better. There was plenty of fauna. Deers and the like mostly, that were confirmed.' Yuri's hands stroked over her neck. She recognised it as a lymph node massage but Yuri paid so much extra attention to her jawline, dragging up to her ears and the nape of her skull.

Each drag of her hands felt divine and she was quickly dropping back to sleep.

A soft giggle from Yuri had her opening her eyes to see the maid politely hold up a towel for her.

'Thank you. Ah, I feel so much better.' She smiled as she wrapped the towel around herself, enjoying moving her tail against it.

'I am very pleased to hear that. Sir Sebas did mention you were perturbed at the meeting last night. Please be at rest, my lady.' She consoled, leading her back into the bedroom.

Sebas had laid out a set of files and jars on the vanity, Demiurge's notebooks and scrolls moved into neat piles to the side.

She sat back down, feeling shy in just a towel with sebas in the room. Should she get dressed? Her cheeks were starting to burn but she'd already sat down.

Sebas handed her a cup of tea, no sign of worry or discomfort on his face and in a second a silk draping had been fluttered over Ulma's shoulders and tied behind her. 

Why did it seem like they were going to shave her? What were they doing? She didn't want to look stupid and ask.

Yuri knelt down to her knees next to her, taking one of her hands and started manicuring with a pretty crystal file, Sebas took a gleaming metal file in hand from the vanity.

She stayed still, too scared to move as Sebas disappeared from her view.

Her right horn was taken in sturdy hands, the file quickly and efficiently blunting the tip back an inch and she realised that the sharp point had just started touching her face.

The butler worked quickly and effortlessly, filing the two points back, cleaning each groove and polishing them with a fragrant oil.

'Roses? How did you know?' She giggled and Sebas chuckled back.

'My lady often remarked to my creator the importance and beauty of roses.' He mused.

Ulma smiled at the memories, relaxing as sebas used a fluffy brush to sweep the dust away.

'Shall we do makeup as well, lady Ulma.' Yuri asked and Ulma regretted having to snuff out that spark in her eyes.

'Not today, I'm feeling a more natural look.' Really she just wanted to get used to this new skin.

'Then shall we decide on what you would like to wear. If you would, Sir?' Yuri said with a confident nod.

The butler went to the suitcase, opening it and Ulma stifled the hysterical laughter as half a wardrobe seemed to spring up from the case, the rod extending like a snake.

'Lets just pick Something simple. I don't need armour inside the tomb after all. Hmm.' She recognised many of the dresses and a frilly yellow and purple victorian dress caught her eye. 'How about 'purple lemonade' I kept meaning to wear it but it was never the right occasion.' She lamented. That particular set of dresses had taken so much grinding for materials to collect. She'd even had to take time off work to not miss the last event day.

Yuri clapped her hands together, her lage metal gauntlets clanging as she did. 'An excellent choice, my lady.' She said excitedly, pulling the dress and undergarments off the rack and Sebas ushered the other dresses back inside.

'Whatever you choose will look beautiful on you, Lady Ulma. Though with Nazarick at such a high security level, perhaps some armour should be considered?' Sebas asked, frowning at the dress that wasn't even enchanted.

Ulma hummed in thought but in the end she shook her head.

'I'm sure it'll be fine for the time being as I'll soon have Zaltana as an escort. As well, my star armour is better suited for combat than any of my armoured clothes.' She explained. 

She'd only used her full star ability out in the field so it made sense Sebas wasn't entirely aware of its capabilities.

'Let us help get you ready, Lady Ulma.' Yuri said with a large glowing smile. The vice-head was definitely enjoying this.

'I should take my leave, Lady Ulma.' Sebas said with a bow, his brow was furrowed deep and Ulma tilted her head at the strained tone of voice.

'Is everything alright, Sebas?' She asked, appreciative of the divider Yuri opened between them. Was he embarrassed she was getting changed after all?

'I… I keep insulting you. I deeply apologise. Your decisions are that of a supreme being but-'

Ulma rolled her eyes as she clipped her bra in place. 'Oh hush. You're exactly like Touch-me, ouch! Sorry Yuri, it pinched my tail.'

'Forgive me! I wasn't paying attention for a moment.' Yuri gasped as she clipped the hoop skirt into place and Sebas understood why. 

To so casually give such a compliment to him.

'You worry because you care. Many times, Touch-Me would make me explain my decisions to him. It helped bring things into perspective.' Ulma explained with a heavy sigh.

'He… He was a big help. So don't worry so much! Okay?' She laughed, lightening the mood as Yuri finished tying the corset up. 

The dress fitted over perfectly, even a little baggy in places as Yuri tightened a few strings here and there.

'What ribbons would you like, my lady?' She asked.

'There should be matching yellow ones for the dress?' 

Yuri quickly found the matching lace, tying them in pretty bows around her horns.

She stepped out of the divider and spun in place, enjoying the frills flying around her in the luxurious dress.

'How do I look?' She teased, curtseying to the butler.

'Like the picture of elegance.' He complimented, kneeling down to help put her shoes on and click them secure.

'Lord Momonga wishes to know if you would have lunch together?' He asked, rising.

'What time- Ohh my god.' Ulma laughed loudly as she looked at the clock, she'd been getting pampered for nearly three hours. 

The two servants looked pleased at their handiwork as Ulma looked at her appearance in the tall mirror.

'Thank you both so much. But, I won't be needing such treatment every day.' She said.

'But my lady. This is no trouble to us and as our princess, it is our joy to serve you.' Yuri exclaimed.

'And I appreciate that. But my horns and hair won't need to be polished and groomed every day. And it takes a long time that I should be working with our lord. Once my new room is set up I'll have access to all my clothes I'll be able to dress myself.' She explained. Really it would be way too much to have this happen every day, regardless of how nice it would be.

Yuri looked like she wished to argue but sebas smiled widely, putting away the butlers table back into his inventory.

'It is a blessing to have a princess with such dedication. Too much of a good thing can be damaging in the long run.' He turned and bowed.

'Shall we escort you to lunch now, my lady?'

Ulma nodded happily. How many times had she and Momonga eaten together over headsets?

Where she made him eat his instant noodles at ten in the evening because he'd forgotten to eat all day at work.

Or when she'd eat nothing but snacks and he'd scold her and tell her to eat more healthy food. Now she would get to eat with him in person.

This was definitely heaven.

  
\---------‐-------------

  
This was definitely hell. 

'Lord Momonga~ Can I help?' Albedo asked again as Momonga tried to understand each ledger and document strewn across his desk.

It seemed that everything was in order. From the guilds first low level purchases to resupply drops and upgrades the guild members had purchased.

Literally every single financial decision was recorded in meticulous detail, and there was a lot. He held his skull in one boney hand and sighed.

Back in YGGDRASIL all this stuff was automatically done and he only had to set up some menu prompts here and there.

But now he would have to make sure that everything ran smoothly without the help of AI. Perhaps he should speak to Pandora's Actor? If Albedo and Demiurge retained their intelligence and skill sets then his creation would too.

He felt the soft air current from Albedo's anxious wings and turned to her.

'It's fine. I'm only concerned with the tomb's supplies. We'll need to find resources such as food and fresh water. I won't have anyone going hungry.' He said, it was only a partial lie.

'As expected of our kind Lord Momonga!' She cooed. 

His non-existent heart thumped in his chest at the compliments. In life he'd never been great with girls, especially the breathtakingly beautiful kind.

Her compliments warmed him and helped steel his resolve to be a good guild leader for them.

'Albedo…'

'Yes, lord Momonga?'

'How much do you remember… of before?' He asked timidly. He wondered if she remembered her time before he'd changed her code.

'Of course. There are some hazy memories. I don't remember a childhood, yet I know I must have had one… I remember lord Tabula the most!' She clapped her hands happily at the memory.

'He'd sit with my sisters and I, reading such wonderful books.' She said wistfully.

'Oh! He did podcasts through YGGDRASIL, I remember.'

'And of course I remember Lord Momonga.' She blushed like a maiden, averting her eyes from him. 

'I remember when you complimented me on our very first meeting~' she giggled, her face red and her smile stretched large that she hid behind her hands.

_'Oi. Tabula-san. Is this the new sister?'_

_'Yeah, this is Albedo. What do you think?'_

_'Wow she looks like a model! Amazing!'_

A deep, heavy dread spread through Momonga as he recalled the soul crushingly embarrassing memory. Why did she have to remember such an embarrassing comment.

'Ah- Of course.' He fake coughed into his hand. He was so embarrassing. There was no way a woman like Albedo would willingly like him without being forced to by her own damn BIO.

A message came through and he thanked the heavens that Ulma was finally ready. Momonga stood up with a quick affirmation to Sebas.

'I'm leaving this in your care for the moment, Albedo.' He said and teleported away before she could ask him what his plans were.

He was a coward. 

Appearing in the empty dining room he sat down and waited.

  
\--------------

  
'My lord. Lady Ulma is here to see you.' Sebas announced before stepping out of the way for Ulma.

She curtseyed to Momonga as regally as she knew how, her teenage (and young adult) phase of wanting to act like a Victorian lady was finally paying off.

'Good morning Lord Momonga.' She greeted as Sebas pulled out a chair for her.

'I wouldn't call this morning anymore.' Momonga replied back, voice full of mirth. He sat at the head of the long dining table.

She sat next to him, her own area was soon plated with delicious smelling food. Pancakes with fresh strawberries and a bowl of porridge with mixed fruit. As well as small side dishes of croissants and jams.

'Would my lady prefer tea or orange juice?' Sebas asked. 

Ulma stared at the plates, eyes flitting to Momonga who nodded to her, understanding and encouraging her to believe what she was seeing. She swallowed back the drool that formed. 

'Orange juice is fine. This all smells delicious.' She hushed, emotions threatening to spill. 

Momonga watched her happily as she picked up a strawberry, sniffing it and her eyes near watered. 

'Sebas, have you and the other maids leave us be for now.' Momonga commanded. 

Sebas bowed, putting the jug of orange juice aside and the maids followed him out without a word. As soon as they disappeared the two sighed loudly.

'Thank you.' Ulma sighed before turning back to the strawberry. 

She steeled herself and bit into the strawberry, eyes shut tightly as she chewed. Real, it tasted real and delicious and sweet.

Sniffling back tears, Momomga patted her shoulder.

'Better than nutrient bars right?' He half chuckled. She nodded, swallowing and wiping her eyes.

'Yeah… Much better.' She sniffled.

Momonga watched her tuck in properly to the rest of the food, trying things individually and then mixing them together and moaning at the taste. 

He was a little jealous but the warm feeling of seeing his dear friend enjoy eating her fill was stronger.

Once she'd finished her plate of food she let out a long breath, tummy now full.

'We should probably discuss what we're going to do from now on.' He said with a serious tone.

'Momonga?' She whispered to him, uneasy and full of worry.

'I know... For now we should keep up appearance and fulfil the guardians ideals of us.' He said.

'But they all treat us like we're amazing!" Ulma protested, Momonga groaned in agreement, skull in his hands.

'I know, I know. I mean Albedo keeps complimenting me and they all think I have some kind of greater plan going on.'

'And worse of all. They're all so amazing and handsome. How are we supposed to keep up?'

'She's way too observant. She knows I changed her code but she acts fine with it.'

'He's so cool and intelligent and I'm just a university drop-out. If it wasn't for me being a 'supreme being' someone like him wouldn't even look at me.'

'I've never even had a girlfriend. How am I supposed to respond to her confessions.' 

The pair thunked their heads to the table and shared a sigh.

'Momonga… who's code did you change?" She asked.

While Ulma continued to eat the most delicious breakfast she'd ever eaten, hands grabbing at croissants and smothering them with jam, Momonga explained what had happened.

'Pervert.' She teased through a mouthful of food.

'I didn't know this would happen.' He lamented. 'And don't you call me a pervert. I know something must have happened between you and Demiurge, the way you two walked in together.' He said darkly as he tapped at his temple, knowingly.

Ulma went red 'Sh-shut up.' She squeaked as he laughed.

'It's fine by me. It makes me laugh thinking of the tantrum Ulbert would of thrown.' He chuckled. 

Ulma giggled at the thought. 'I used to freak him out by saying 'if I'm not married by twenty, I'm legally marrying Demiurge.'

Momonga threw his skull back and laughed loudly, falling into memories as the red lights in his eye sockets dimmed.

Ulma smiled warmly, she was relieved that Momonga was with her right now, in the middle of all this madness.

the steaming bowl of porridge was her next target, she didn't think she could finish it but everything laid out looked so tempting.

Ah, the soft porridge, mixed with honey and raspberries was just as delicious as she imagined. She couldn't remember the last time she ate so much and she definitely wouldn't have had a chance in hell to eat such fine food back home.

'Nice dress by the way. One of the spring collections?' He asked. He didn't seem to need to eat at all and she felt a little bad eating such amazing food in front of him.

'Mmhm. Trust you to know every little thing in YGGDRASIL Lord Momonga.' 

'Ah, not you too. I've had enough of people calling me lord.' He cried out. 

'Sorry but we should stick to the script. You're the boss but I'll be right beside you all the way.' She assured him.

'Thank you Ulma.' He said sincerely. At least he had someone to vent to in times like this.

'So what are you doing today?' She asked.

'Practising how to use my magic and investigating the surrounding area using the mirror of remote viewing, hopefully.' He added the last part with a sigh.

'Ooh sounds fun. May I come join you after I pick up Zaltana?' She asked. 

Momonga nodded 'Zaltana? I remember, a hand to hand combat specialised with bodyguard skills and abilities.' He mused, going through her skills and nodding in approval.

'She's going to be my escort around the tomb and outside. It's what she was made for after all.' Ulma boasted, she had come up with Zaltana's concept and found and installed all the skills herself.

Much to the praise and admiration of her guild mates and brother.

'Excellent thinking, Ulma. But hold off on going outside until I've had more of a chance to investigate, alright?' He asked but she also knew he'd put his foot down if she fought him on it.

'Alright, but I do want to be useful. I have my nursing but otherwise, I'm not sure I can really contribute?' She wondered.

'You have a lot to offer, Ulma. Though your nursing may indeed become essential in the long run. For now, I'd like you to keep an eye on the NPC's, especially the lower level ones I don't get to see often.' 

Momonga hummed as he thought about it. They would have enough healing magic should something happen. Magic to spare even, but that would just depress Ulma. Perhaps there was merit to teaching non-magical medicinal skills?

Ulma nodded, understanding and determined

'I'll think of more for you to do. For now be the princess everyone sees you as. Our actions and emotional states affect all of Nazarick.' He said wisely.

'If we're happy, Nazarick is happy. I understand.' She agreed with him, though it was strange to be treated like royalty she knew they were also being watched like royalty too. If they started acting depressed or started making moves on their own it could cause chaos amongst the denizens.

Ulma stood from the table, finishing the fresh orange juice and clinking it back to the table.

'Then, Lord Momonga, I'll be off.' She said bowing like a proper princess would.

'Have fun.' He laughed, waving her off.

  
\-------------------------------

  
She teleported to the 5th floor and immediately regretted her actions. Screeching as the harsh winter winds threatened to push her to the snowy ground.

Her frilly dress was blowing up in her face, purple ribbon and white ruffles were everywhere as she tried to regain control of the showy dress, pushing it back down just so she could see the blizzard in front of her.

The fifth floor was also known simply as 'The Glacier.' a frozen tundra housing both Nazarick's top security prison and the ice temple.

The opposite to her hellish floor and she shivered furiously as she walked the path towards the frozen dome that was the home of Cocytus and Zaltana.

'Celestial mantle: star bustah' shield!' Ulma shouted, her hand outstretched to the sky, instantly her body felt lighter and a rush of warmth swept over her.

Looking up at her hand she saw the bright five pointed star glow above her, the magical barrier keeping out the snow and wind.

'Yeeeess!' Ulma shouted, jumping about and laughing hysterically as she watched the star follow her. She did a few little spins to see the star follow.

She'd tried it on a whim and it had worked without a hitch! She was smiling so much it started to hurt. 

The wind was picking up outside her warm little sanctuary and she could see some snow pilling outside the barrier.

She ran the rest of the way. Not knowing for sure how long she could keep up her spell. Though if it was anything like in YGGDRASIL the entire celestial range of spells and abilities should be near limitless.

'Thank you, Ulbert. I love you.'

She bounded up the icy stairs, only slipping once as she entered the frosted hive.

It had a haunting beauty, like the ice queen's castle from a fairytale. The honeycomb walls were smooth and detailed.

Some of the ice was foggy and some clear to create masterful motifs. And the floor was intricately carved into a beautiful pattern inspired by Nordic folk art.

Two patrolling frost virgins spotted her and immediately bowed.

In hollow voices the two ice wraiths chorused a welcome.

'We were not expecting you, Lady Ulma Alain Odle, supreme being and benevolent princess of Nazarick.'

'My apologies for the surprise visit. I've come to speak to Cocytus about returning my NPC- I mean, my creation, Zaltana, to my service.' She explained. 

The ice wraiths looked between them before rising to float above the ice. 

'Understood. My sister will inform the guardian Cocytus. May I give you the privilege of showing you our home?' She asked as the other flew off down the hall.

'I would be delighted. I remember there was an art gallery in here?'

\-------------

Momonga sat in silence once Ulma was gone, happy to see how well she was coping with everything.

More than coping, she had fully embraced it and he couldn't blame her. It was obvious she had feelings for Demiurge even before the transfer and now he was real. 

Real food, no need for gas masks or expensive insurance. 

It wasn't hard to see how much better their lives would be here. 

As long as they continued to be smart and not give the guardians any reason to suspect them.

Like his worries had been heard, Sebas appeared at his side, a maid following to clear up the plates.

'Was lady Ulma satisfied with the food?' The butler asked, looking over the empty plate and the many bites taken out of the side dishes.

'Greatly. It is good to see her eat so much in one sitting. She normally eats smaller portions.' Momonga mused.

'I did not wish to be impolite. But the princess does seem a tad thinner… Since lord Ulbert's passing. We have been worried about her health.' Sebas explained and Momomga looked at him curiously.

'Oh? You noticed that?' Did their avatars appear different to the NPC's? Even before the transfer how aware were they?

'Well it's true. His death devastated her both mentally and physically, in your opinion how has her physical health seemed to you?' He asked. 

'By my own evaluations and the opinions of the Pleiades, we believe since Lord Ulbert's passing she has lost five stone in weight, as well as an obvious lack of sleep and self-care.' Sebas's voice turned solemn, eyes downcast and his hand turned to a fist in front of him.

Momonga stood, rubbing his head and internally he was kicking himself. It was true. Homura had been down a dark road since Tanaguchi's death. She'd been alone and he hadn't helped as much as he could. 

Too scared to make the first move in case he over stepped and too selfishly happy that she spent all her time on YGG with him.

Like a true monster he had let her become like him.

'You do not need to worry anymore, Sebas Tien. Things are different now.' He promised and the butler had a look of hope and gratitude in his eyes.

'Thank you my lord.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! ♡♡♡♡ This chapter is a little dialogue heavy without much happening. It might just be my own writer anxiety talking but I promise the next chapter will be better ♡♡♡


	4. The bodyguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "New game plus, is the rewrite of the original White lamb story, many changes have been made and I am excited to share with all of you ♡
> 
> From now on, each chapter will have its NSFW warnings and cautions in the top notes instead of the title, please keep an eye out for trigger warnings as the story continues ♡
> 
> "Please note, I do not wish for constructive criticism on this work. White lamb, since its inception has been a passion project and while I want to work hard to make a well written, cohesive and compelling story, at the end of the day it's a story for myself that I wish to share ♡ "
> 
> "As always, thank you so much for reading. If you'd like to support me, throw memes at me or see updates/snippets/art please come check out my tumblr @FactionZero ♡"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING! This chapter contains smut!! Cocytus/Zaltana. #ovipositof #dirty talk #smut and fluff #cunnilingus '#oral sex #penis in vagina

_A spark of consciousness. Sudden awareness filling their mind, like waking up from a deep sleep._

_Then she suddenly knew who she was._

_'Zaltana Steelblade.' A voice said out loud, young but full of confidence 'Female, fire imp. Oh? Yeah, I'm adding her epithets later.'_

_That was her name. Zaltana Steelblade. Eyes opening to nothing but glowing lights and a faded silhouette of a girl._

_'I know what I'm doing. Yeessss, Ulbert. I watched the tutorial videos. Go away! I can do it myself.' The voice huffed._

_She chuckled. Silly, this person was silly and her first laugh echoed through her, resonating and causing ripples in the white light._

_[ **JOB** : Bodyguard, Playmate]_

_[ **EPITHET** : Protector of the white rose]_

_Suddenly she was filled with the kind of happiness that only comes from knowing exactly where you stood in the world and were happy with it_

_She was to be a bodyguard? She didn't know how but she was sure her creator would show her._

_[ Is strong willed, always speaks the truth to her best friend ULMA ALAIN ODLE ]_

_The lines of code become gospel, cementing themselves in her head like they had always been there. Why would she lie to her best friend?!_

_[ Likes to make jokes and laugh. ]_

_Who didn't like to laugh? Her laughter came louder, trying to move her body she realised she didn't have one yet. She was a soul with no vessel._

_The voice turned quiet, mumbling to herself as more of herself formed._

_It wasn't long till her creator formed her body and she couldn't be happier with it. Her skin going through a rainbow of colours till it settled on a deep peach pink, blue clouds starting to spread like an incoming storm over her body._

_Short hair, a darkish red brown and plated maroon horns were placed at either temple.._

_Muscular, standing at 180cm and brimming with power and wearing clothes that matched her creator in colour. A uniform of black and white but built for maneuverability. She liked her body, did Ulma like it?_

_'Perfect!'_

_Perfect._

_She was perfect._

  
\-----------

  
Zaltana flew back, rolling onto the tatami as another strike of freezing ice blasted her.

She hissed at the burning cold, shaking it off and gripping her boa staff tightly before charging forward. 

'Too Slow.' A loud voice echoed as her sweep was deflected with a large ice blue claw.

'Maximise: Evasive maneuvers.' Green glow enveloped her, seeming to slow down time. She twisted out of the way of his arm and using her momentum she kicked Cocytus square in his face, both bare feet connecting with a satisfying crunch. 

As time sped back to normal the warrior reeled back and steadied himself.

His face was undamaged and she knew it would take far more to even leave a microscopic fracture to his carapace.

Zaltana jumped back, getting distance before charging again. Cocytus cocked his head and chuckled, white mist billowing from beneath his helm.

The demoness jumped high, preparing to strike and switch to her tail for a double hit.

But the vermin lord did something unexpected. He jumped to meet her middair. Catching her arms and tail and, with one hand free, punching her back to the ground.

Zaltana landed with a resounding crack as the frozen tatami under her snapped and splintered into pieces. 

And when Cocytus landed on top of her, his powerful legs slamming to the ground, the floor was completely obliterated beyond repair.

Good thing they had mending spells.

Large hands slammed the ruined floor either side of her head. The shockwaves sending Zaltana into another bout of dizziness even as she laid down.

'My Win.' He stated the fact without airs. He never boasted of his victories, never rubbed it in her face that her losing streak was miles longer than her winnings.

She couldn't ask for a better mentor. 

'Thank you for this bout, great warrior.' She thanked, sincerely. Cocytus seemed happy as he blew a large amount of frosty air at her, cooling down her overheating body.

Cocytus moved away and offered his hand. She was about to protest but her head did a spin as she sat up.

'Apologies.' He said, helping her up and leading her to the training room showers.

'It's fine. I mean, I went for your head didn't I?' She teased. Giving a playful punch to his dominant arm.

He chuckled with her, his smaller hand coming to pat her on the back and lingering there, rubbing her shoulder tenderly.

She smiled, forgetting the sting of defeat. She'd have a shower to get rid of her headache and then get back to training.

'Don't.' Cocytus said with a growl.

'Don't what?' She said as casually as she could. Shit.

'Don't Go Back To Training. You're Injured.' He said, voice still so cold you wouldn't be wrong to think he didn't actually care.

'No. I need to train more. Nazarick is still on high alert.' She protested, her smile fading for a frown, 

'I need to be ready for when she needs me.' She said with cold conviction, like she said to herself every day as she trained. 

As she said when she felt lonely and abandoned. She just needed to train more.

'You Will Damage Yourself Further. No Training.' He stated and she yanked her shoulder from his grip and stopped dead in her tracks, her long tail lashing behind her.

'No! You get to serve the supreme one all the time. You even get to see him! I don't even get to see my creator! What if she shows up and I'm just lazing around? She'd never take me back.' She yelled, tail whipping behind her and her fangs bared.

Cocytus waited for the anger to subside.

'Sorry… that was mean.' She said, her anxiety fueled rage dissipating like the steam off her skin. Cocytus was still for a moment before offering his hand back to her.

'Meditation… Is A Form Of Training.' He said cautiously. She looked up with a small smile and took his hand.

'Okay, but first I need a shower.' She said with an airy chuckle. Even with the dome being so cold she still sweated after training.

He followed her into the showers. The clean glass swirled into wave-shaped dividers between each shower head and the middle of the room was dominated with an ice and birchwood bench.

A large fountain at the back poured water from the mouths of sea serpents into a deep pool made of a large amethyst geode.

Zaltana strode forward, training bandages unwrapped from her wrists in quick motions. She stretched her wrists and hands.

Looking over her shoulder she spotted with a quickening heart that her teacher was still watching her.

Sliding the tight fitting training bra over her head, she stretched her arms up, exposing the expanse of blue cloud swirls across her pink skin and sighing in relief as her breasts were freed from their tight prison.

Cocytus came closer, and then stepped past her to sit on the bench. He was still a head taller but she didn't need to strain to look him in his eyes now.

Zaltana placed herself between his legs, burning skin against freezing cold as her arms rested casually against him.

'Meditation… Ooor, we could fuck?' She asked, knowing the answer he would choose. Same as her.

'That… Would Be Most Pleasing.' He said with careful consideration, nodding once as she slid her shorts and underwear down in one move.

He watched with appreciative chitters as she undressed, tugging her tail out of her shorts and her firm breasts giving small bounces as she straightened up.

She smirked at him. Never one to give up an advantage she turned on her heels, striding to the largest shower that had space enough for her and her large lover.

Cocytus hummed as he stood. Casually going to the sliding entrance doors and locking them.

She watched him over her shoulder, heart picking up speed and her arousal growing.

'Cocytus?' She asked as she swore she saw locking magic being placed on the door. 

'It Is… My Win.' He repeated with intent. She shuddered but not from the cold as he came and stood behind her.

'Does this count for the hour of meditating?' She asked.

'No.' He shot back. She snickered at his tenseness as his smaller hands came to hold her hips still, like keeping his prey from running, they held her with a firm grip that thrilled her.

She leaned forward, testing his boundaries and biting her lip as those hands dug into her skin, the claws biting into her in a promise of further punishment should she move too far away from the male.

So he wanted it like that? Perfect. He hardly ever gave in to his base instincts but she supposed it had been a while.

She turned the shower head on, warm, high pressure and mineral rich water poured down over them.

Zaltana waited for a moment before grabbing a bar of soap and starting to lather herself up. 

She made a show of it, running her hands up and down her arms then round her breasts in maddening circles.

Her mentor helped with a baritone trill, large hands holding her breasts gently and pushing up, squeezing and "helping" her clean.

As soon as she wrapped her tail around his lower arm the other slid to her front, pawing at her mound and the start of her slit.

Claws too sharp to touch directly, he urged her to take the lead here and she took her sweet time, lifting one leg slowly that was caught and held.

He huffed cold puffs of air, patience thinning as she slid her fingers through her lips, relaxing and petting herself. 

Cocytus stared over her shoulder, enraptured as she worked herself over and the demoness could feel his stare over her body. The way her breasts bounced and her nipples perked in the chilled air, her hands sinking deeper into her core. 

Her core clenched around her fingers, wanting him to snap and shove something bigger inside her. 

She tilted her head up to look at him, sticking her tongue out and he let out the sweetest trill, his tongue, a thin black slippery thing, came out and wrapped around Zaltana's in a monstrous version of a kiss.

The hand that still groped her breast, slippery with soap tightened its hold as they kissed, squeezing whenever Zaltana let out a sweet noise for him.

Something cold and soft slid across the small of her back, resting on her and twitching as it continued to thicken. 

Her soaked fingers pulled out and she brought them to play with her neglected bud as she rocked back against him, feeling hkm slide against the curve of her back.

'Zaltana.' He growled, thrusting his ovipositor against her hard enough that she was jolted forward, bending slightly and she purred as she placed a hand against the wall.

'Easy.' She cooed with a devilish smirk over her shoulder.

He was starting to pant. Hard and leaking as the beautiful creature in front of him waited for instruction with a daring look thrown his way, her tail uncoiling from his arm.

Cocytus lowered to his knees but even then he was still too tall and he growled in frustration.

'You want that, huh?' She purred, bending lower and spreading her legs to show him his prize that was just out of reach.

With an annoyed growl he leant down and bit her ass, the platelets of his mouth sharp and leaving two lightly bleeding lines.

The demoness cried out, her scent of arousal growing as her pussy leaked more of her nectar.

'I Do. I Want To Taste You. He purred, rubbing his face against her backside, his tongue snaking out to lick down and kiss at her slicked lips but it wasn't enough.

Zaltana shushed him, spinning around and facing him, giving a long lick of her forked tongue across his mandible as her hand stroked over his impressive cock, her fingers not touching as she pumped him.

'How about like we did it before?' She asked and he made a happy chirping noise at her.

She laughed softly, swinging her body into a handstand and turning mid air.

Cocytus caught her, claws digging back into the same indents he'd left earlier as he helped her into the novel position.

Her pink pussy displayed open to him like a feast, directly below his maw and he opened his mandible to lock her into place.

She readjusted herself on his thighs as she quickly kissed the top of his large cock. 

The hive lord's ovipositor was incredibly girthy with rounded ridges going down the shaft, its colour a deep, ice blue with a large slit that dribbled precum with each sensual touch.

She purred against it, rubbing her lips up and down the shaft before swirling her tongue around the head, catching the almost syrupy thick and sweet lubricant that liberally oozed out.

His claws helped spread her lips and he groaned happily as he finally got to taste her nectar, burying his face into her and groaning as his tongue went to work drinking every drop.

Zaltana moaned happily, taking the head into her mouth and sucking, her tongue pushing into the slit and teasing the inside of his ovipositor. 

She could only take so much and with the head of his cock brushing against the back of her throat she bent her tail backwards and down to wrap around the base of his cock tight. 

The behemoth groaned as she started to move her tail up and down along with her mouth. She couldn't take much but she worshipped what she had of him.

Her tongue ran across the slit, pushing in till half her tongue was buried into him where he was most sensitive and lapping down the sides.

Cocytus let out a loud growl, bucking his hips into her. She was winning this fight, knowing every one of his weaknesses.

He had never won against her in this fight of passion. It infuriated him that he could not make her go mad with pleasure like she did to him, to defeat her completely.

She drove his senses wild as his cock twitched and released thick rivulets of precum that she swallowed down with a pleased hum.

He growled at his impending loss and struck. His mandibles squeezing around her hips as he found her entrance. The muscled walls twitched around his tongue as he sought out that sweet spot.

'Something I can do for her that no other male can' he thought to himself smugly as his dextrous tongue searched, being sure to give ample attention to her channel.

Zaltana cried out and trembled as his large tongue filled her completely, moving with precision, Cocytus rubbed along her silky walls, tracing over every inch as he drank her nectar. 

And when she bucked into his face, cock popping out of her swollen lips with a moan he knew he'd found it.

'Cocytus! There, right there. Fuck!' She gritted out between moans, his cock given sloppy licks and kisses as she moaned continuously.

She was his favorite taste. His tongue pressed harder as it circled that spot inside her that was making Zaltana shake.

'Co-Cocytus.' She pleaded, almost crying at her impending orgasm. She took the large, beautiful cock back into her mouth, moaning around it as her vision blurred.

The vibrations, her moans of pleasure. It was all a perfect symphony to the behemoth as he twisted his tongue into a tight coil, effectively doubling its size and stretching her soft insides for what was to come.

The moment he felt her walls tense around his tongue and her gasps for air he dragged his tongue back out, drinking every drop as it slid back into his mouth.

Keeping her spread he watched her soft hole twitch, seeing the effects of his hard work as his woman came for him. 

Catching her breath, Zaltana relaxed against him, cock dripping against her open mouth as she recovered. He made her feel so good and she kissed his shaft, a weak 'ready.' Falling from her lips.

Chittering excitedly, he turned her around the right way up like she weighed nothing and sat her on his hind legs.

He was breathing heavily and Zaltana mewled as she spread her legs apart, feet resting on his knees as she lined up his aching cock with her warm and slick entrance.

Cocytus bit lightly at her shoulder, impatient clicks coming from him as the position forced him to wait for her to lower herself onto him. So close, he could feel the heat from her lips just barely kissing the tip.

Zaltana sighed happily as he entered her, grinding down and moaning.

'Zaltana….' Cocytus warned, voice low and a dangerous chitter was coming from him. 

'Just enjoying myself. It's been a while after all.' She mused, taking a deep breath and relaxing before seating herself on his cock.

She moaned loudly, the stretch painfully good as he filled her. She waited till her legs stopped shaking and Cocytus's death grip on her thighs had weakened before lifting herself back up.

Her pace was slow and Cocytus crooned to her, tongue sliding across her neck and down as his hips rolled into her, matching her tempo.

The heat was almost burning, a painful edge to the pleasure he felt as she swallowed him whole. He barely fit inside her but it was too good to stop. His ridges rubbed every nerve and the cool slick he produced eased the slide of his cock inside her.

He watched her stomach bulge, the shape of him showing just how deep inside her he was.

She wrapped her arms behind him, feeling the tips of her fingers against his ice crystals.   
His smaller hands were rubbing her ass, squeezing the flesh as he pushed in and out of her. 

'So Good. Take More?' He asked through gritted mandibles.

She whined wantonly and started to ride him faster, hips slamming down, ignoring the slight pain for that glorious feeling of fullness.

Cocytus moaned as his cock disappeared inside her. She felt so good. She was pleasure incarnate, his sinful indulgence.

Zaltana moved one of her hands from his shoulders to touch herself and Cocytus moaned at the sight.

Her lustful form clouded his judgement and demanded he bring her pleasure. His smaller hand reached up to cup and knead at her breast, pricking at her skin and pinching the hardened bud between his carapaced fingers.

She gave a jolt, a keening moan in her throat as she sped up and Cocytus knew she was close to finishing once more. He huffed, determined to feel her come around him.

'Just like that. Give it to me.' she begged. Cocytus let the other hand join and groaned deep in his throat, thighs lifting from the ground to increase his power as he thrusted deep inside her. 

He would finish soon, feeling how his pearls moved into the bottom of his shaft, mixing with his release. He wanted to bury himself in her. Mate her.

'Cocytus I'm so close, harder~' she cried out. He couldn't stop himself as he lifted her until he was almost half way out and slammed her back down onto his cock repeatedly, his clawed hands holding her breasts tightly.

'Take It All. Let All Of It Fill You When I Release.' He growled, falling forward so he mounted her, the water hitting the back of his head and running down in thick rivulets onto Zaltana.

This was what she wanted. The vermin lord, forcing his thick cock into her over and over, showing off his strength and pounding the shape of him into her cunt. 

The way she screamed for him, his lower arms holding her immobile so he could fill her with his eggs. He trilled as he came, hips pumping his thick seed. The pearl eggs rubbing over and over and tipping her into a second orgasm that struggled to milk him over his girth. It kept coming, Almost to the point of pain as his ovipositor twitched and gave her more of the unfertilised eggs.

He held her in place, his thrusts slowing down and he gave a pleased chirp as he felt her pussy twitch around him. 

They panted heavily against each other, waiting for his ovipositor to soften enough to actually pull out of her.

The hot water had turned off at some point and now without the burning pleasure her body was cooling off rapidly. 

Cocytus chittered in worry and lifted her gently off his member, being slow as each ridge made her whine and shudder as he retreated.

Like he hadn't just pounded her senseless, the man stood up, picking her up like a fallen comrade and holding her steady in one arm as he turned the water back on, washing his groin before it closed back up and holding her under the warmth.

She smiled awkwardly as he held her under the steaming water. She didn't know what to say in these moments so she opted to just relax against him, nuzzling her jaw over him a little as he washed.

Once she stopped shivering and she could feel her legs she dried off as quickly as she could to preserve body heat. Rushing to put her clothes back on. 

Cocytus huffed behind her, wishing they had more time. 

Someone tried to open the door and they both turned to see the spell glow slightly.

'Cocytus, sir, are you in there?' A grisly voice asked. 

'What Is It?' He asked. The frost virgins were normally more self-sufficient than this, had something happened?

'L-lady Ulma is here. She's asking for miss Zal-'

Before the wraith could finish, the door exploded in front of her, the large ice slab crushing her to the floor as someone sprinted down the hall.

As she tried to regain her senses, Cocytus lifted the large piece of door off of her. She disappeared into an icy miasma to recover as her floor guardian watched the now empty hallway with his head held high.

'Magnificent.' He mused before following after. He should not keep his supreme being waiting.

\----------------------

_'Why don't you let her train with Cocytus? They share warrior types right? When you're logged out she can level up.' The gigantic supreme being offered with a jovial tone._

_Zaltana shrunk back, still unsure of herself around the supreme beings, she followed Demiurge's lead and kept herself a step back and bowed._

_'Really? Warrior, I'd really appreciate it." Ulma cheered, a smiley emoji hanging over her head._

_'Who's Cocytus?' She whispered._

_'Pay attention and do not speak, it's disrespectful to the supreme ones who let us listen.' Demiurge scolded, voice just loud enough for her to hear the cutting edge._

_She curled inward, eyes looking up and was relieved that Ulma hadn't noticed her mess up._

_'Of course, Ulma. I don't mind, but why did you want a hand-to-hand combat specialist?' He asked, one hand on his hip and his mandibles clicking in time with his words._

_'Unarmed combat works best with my star abilities. Brother says if she's leveled up in the martial artist class, she'll get extra bonuses from my stat-buffs.'_

_'Oh good use of synergy!' Lord warrior praised. Her creator looked over at her, or rather up at her. Her smile was so warm and happy._

_'And besides, she's so cool when fighting with her fists!' She cooed._

_'HAH, and Touch-Me says demons are all fire magic.' Warrior laughed and Ulma pouted at him, poking him square in his armoured chest._

_'Touch-Me is just angry that Ulbert beat him last week with his new magic spell.' She huffed, hands back on her hips 'demons know tons of cool things beside magic.'_

_'Name one thing?' Warrior teased._

_'Uhm, scythes! Demons are always good with a scythe, it's their signature weapon.' She answered, clapping her hands together._

_'Hmm, you got me there, they do get a bonus. It's one of the reasons I like the insectoid races so much. They have a blank slate for all weapons. True that means no positives but it also means no negatives.' He explained._

_'Like how demons get negatives for using magical scales? It means you can make insectoids into anything!' Ulma awed._

_'That's right! And Cocytus is a master of all weapon types and combat styles. He'll be a perfect sparring partner for Zaltana.' He promised with a heavy pat to Ulma's shoulder._

_'Non-lethal okay! Momonga's had to put his foot down on how many times an NPC can be resurrected.' Ulma said, worried but Warrior waved her off._

_'I'll take care of it, don't you worry.'_

_The supreme beings talked some more about more domestic things. About her creator's education, catching up on little details._

_When they walked and Ulma set her to follow she gave a nervous look to Demiurge who gave a small nod of encouragement as he bowed his goodbye._

_This was the first time she'd ever gone outside the 7th floor, and even if they were still inside Nazarick, she was on edge._

_Was it safe here? Away from her brother's floor. The supreme beings seemed to love the princess but if they attacked would she even be strong enough to do anything?_

_Regardless she'd protect her creator with everything she had! Ulma Alain Odle had given her the gift of life, a purpose!_

_She got to live happily, eat good food and sleep in a warm bed thanks to her supreme being. She was loved. What better way to live then knowing you were created just to be someone's friend?_

_'Zaltana Steelblade.' Her precious name was uttered by (in her opinion) the greatest supreme being and she snapped to attention._

_'You're going to be a great bodyguard. I just know it!' She cheered, her hand ghosted over hers and she wanted to hold it._

_'Cute~' the supreme being Warrior mused under his breath._

_'Eh! Warrior, don't tease.' Ulma whined with a hearty amount of angry emojis._

\----------

Could she really be back? She'd worked so hard to be as strong as possible, trained non-stop for years to reach level one hundred.

Yet something ate away at her inside, telling her that it wouldn't be enough, that her creator would look at her and be disappointed.

Zaltana wasn't able to be there for her when Ulbert died, only seeing her briefly and usually just sitting with her, giving her comfort however she could. She never asked her to return with her to the seventh floor.

She didn't hate it in the glacier. She didn't hate being with Cocytus… but it wasn't home.

Her home was at the blazing temple with its molten lakes and ruined columns she and Ulma would fly between as they played.

She wanted to go home.

She rounded a corner and was frozen to the spot. The supreme being was admiring a large statue of a serpent that had once guarded this area. 

Ulma's ears flicked at the heavy sound of footsteps behind her and she turned to greet her.

'Zaltana!' That warm smile that she'd been waiting for shone at her and her starry eyes sparkled. A second passed and Ulma started running towards her with her arms open.

Like Ulma had missed her as well.

Tears sprung to her eyes as she joined the race to each other, arms outspread to catch each other. 

Grabbing her into a tight squeeze Zaltana spun around, giggling foolishly as the bundle of frills and fluffy white hair joined her laughter. 

She felt like home.

When the pair finally calmed down and Ulma's feet touched the ground, the princess straightened her dress out a little.

'It's so good to see you again.' Ulma giggled. She couldn't help but be curious and she circled around her creation.

Zaltana was extremely tall, as tall as Momonga even with a choppy pixie cut she'd thought was the coolest look for a warrior. Her skin had taken her ages to decide on the colour pallete but she'd gone with a peachy-pink base and pastel blue clouds that dotted the landscape of her muscular body.

'I- I've been training every day. I've mastered all my job classes and even gained new levels. I can use a lot of magic too!' Zaltana blurted out as Ulma looked her over, feeling nervous.

'She Is Right. Zaltana Has Become A Fine Warrior.' Cocytus said before kneeling before Ulma.

'My Lady Ulma. It Is An Honor To Have You In My Home.' He prostrated.

'Thank you, Cocytus. I'm so proud of you, Zaltana! You've worked really hard. Ulma said excitedly.

Ulma turned to her, hands clasping hers and bringing them up to her chest, Zaltana held here tight. 

'I'm sorry.' The words were soft but the look on her creator's face was bold and determined. 

But sorry? 'I don't-'

'I left you here. Honestly… I preferred you here. I could come see you but I didn't need to see Ulbert's shadow when I did.' She explained, face softening as she mentioned her brother.

'You didn't- You.' Zaltana was stunned. Had Ulma avoided the seventh floor entirely? It had been created by lord Ulbert.

Her grief had been that strong. Zaltana let out a deep sigh, letting go of Ulma's hands and wrapping her arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug.

She ignored the scandalised screech from Cocytus, smiling as Ulma sniffled and snuggled deeper into her chest.

'I missed this.' Ulma sniffed back tears. Zaltana held her tighter, tail wrapping around her as she rubbed her jaw against the crown of her head. Demiurge's scent was strong on her, about time really. 

Hopefully the guardian wouldn't be too mad with her leaving some reaffirming scent on ulma too.

It seemed Ulma didn't mind as she rubbed her face against her chest, seemingly pleased with herself as they broke apart.

'I know it's been a long time but things are different now. So I want it to be your decision.  
I wish for you to be my personal bodyguard, my escort within and outside the tomb. What do you say?' She gave a crooked smile, the anxiety shining in her eyes as she waited. 

Zaltana took a moment, processing what Ulma had just asked before starting to laugh, first a giggle and then to full blown laughter as her head fell back.

'Zaltana! Control Yourself In Front Of The Supreme Being!' Cocytus blared. 

'Sorry. Sorry. It's just, you haven't changed at all, Lady Ulma.' Zaltana put a hand over her chest and dropped to one knee.

'I, Zaltana Steelblade will always be by your side. I have trained diligently to be worthy of the honourable post of 'bodyguard' and I will lay down my life for you, my princess.' She vowed.

'Thank you, Zaltana. Ah we should go see lord Momonga. I need to introduce you.' She said with glee and no small amount of relief. 

Zaltana turned to Cocytus, eyes darting down before she forced herself to look at him.

'You Will Be A Worthy Protector. I Have Utmost Faith In You.' He said, a hand on her shoulder.

'Aww, guys this isn't goodbye. Zaltana will have plenty of time off to come see you. I'm not gonna work her to death.' Ulma teased. Did she realise? Oh, right. She could probably smell Cocytus on her still.

'That Is! That Is Good. We Still Have Much Training To Do.' Cocytus burst out, chest inflating and Zaltana chuckled sweetly.

The pair said their goodbyes to Cocytus and as they left, she let her hand brush his as they went.

Zaltana felt his stare bore into her as she left. 

\----------

  
Once out of snowball earth, they were greeted with two frost virgins who parted the blizzard, escorting them out of the frozen landscape with ease, leading them to the exit that would take them down to the sixth floor.

The inner corridor of the tomb, connecting each floor to each other with winding staircases and large stone slab walls and floors, was well lit but barren of decoration. 

Any adventurers wouldn't see the true splendor of Nazarick until they reached the seventh floor.

Once the wraiths left for home, Ulma spun to face Zaltana, a look of glee in her eyes as she giggled.

'That was Cocytus's smell on you wasn't it?' She asked. Busted.

Zaltana blushed, the clouds on her face turning into a sunset of pinks and purples.

'Y-yeah, it's just casual, ya' know, stress relief.' She brushed it off but she couldn't stop her grin. 

'You have to tell me how it started- Oh, one second. Lord Momonga?' Ulma turned to answer the message 'yes, that's perfect. We'll be there soon.'

Zaltana laid her hands on her hips, waiting patiently for Ulma to finish her call.

'Lord Momonga is in the Coliseum practising magic. This is good, we can kill two birds with one stone this way.' She hummed, striding through the halls. 

'What do you mean, princess?' Zaltana asked, standing one step behind, her footsteps in perfect sync.

'I need to formally introduce you to lord Momonga, as my bodyguard, you'll be with me wherever I go and that also includes important meetings, and have the same information privileges as Albedo. To put it in perspective you and Albedo will be the first to know any important information as it happens.' Ulma explained. Zaltana's eyes went wide. 

It made sense, Albedo, as the overseer, was always in the know and the first to be reported to when something happened. It was essential to keep up to date with the goings on.

Zaltana didn't feel she was at the same level of importance as Albedo, she didn't hold any authority, but as she was in charge of Ulma's safety, up to date knowledge was vital.

'I also plan on fighting with you. We should practise our teamwork and show lord Momonga your skills.' 

'Really!?' Zaltana almost shouted as she stepped up to Ulma's side 'what should I expect, my lady?'

'I thought we could do some simple sparring. Don't worry, it's nothing we can't handle.' She said, punching the air with her small fist.

'Cute.' Zaltana thought to herself, her heart melting as they walked to the Coliseum.

'I've never met the dark elf twins before. I know they're fantastic fighters though. Aura especially.' Zaltana stayed at her side but she wondered if she should return to walking behind her, Ulma didn't seem to mind though.

'Aura is more aggressive while Mare has powerful magic. They work really well together so I wanna try and learn something from them.' Ulma nodded with a serious expression. 'We should make a habit of training together so we synchronise better.'

Zaltana gave a large, fanged smile. Her arms coming up to give quick jabs to the air.

'Yes! I'll be the cool hand to hand combat demon and you'll be the beautiful princess with cool magic!' She cheered. Ulma laughed with her.

'Yep, we'll be a great team.' She said airily her little lamb ears flapping in excitement.

Zaltana saw the stretch of corridor that reached the Coliseum floor.

'So, Lady Ulma…. Race you.' Zaltana shouted, going into a full sprint.

'Ehh, cheater!' Ulma shouted after her, picking up her frilly skirt and giving chase.  
As she ran she realised how much faster this body was, the wind was rushing past her as she ran even with her wearing heels.

As the wind rushed over her, she felt an instinct to take flight take hold and felt her back shift for her wings to appear.

But suddenly fear gripped her at the thought of flying and she buried the impulse back down.

Zaltana was waiting for her just before the entrance, anxiously looking out and as she reached her she saw why.

Lord Momonga was casting a large array of magic up into the air, simple two and three tiered spells that Aura and Mare gawked at.

'Cheater!' She huffed, pointing at Zaltana who stuck her tongue out.

'You need to be quicker.' She teased back with a smirk, but that look of confidence faltered as she looked back out the entrance, she stood up straight, even tidying her hair a little with her claws.

'It's alright. Oh, I should probably change.' Ulma mused, equipping her regular and far more appropriate for fighting, battle dress.

It was the same as her casual dress she'd worn every day in Ygg but this one had extra armor plating over the skirt and shoulders, matching black obsidian gauntlets and menacing spikes on the back of her boots.

'Ready?' She asked and Zaltana took a deep breath. 

'Yes, my lady.' 

The pair walked forward, quickly catching the attention of Momonga and the twins who waved them over.

The twins looked curiously at Zaltana and Momonga had a knowing look in the red of his eyes.

'Ulma, this must be Zaltana Steelblade.' He started with a small nod to the imposing demoness.

Zaltana bowed, one arm across her stomach and the other behind her as she looked to the floor, tilting her head down so she was shorter than him.

'It is an honor, lord Momonga.' She said respectfully.

The twins looked happy and Aura raced up to Zaltana's front, standing easily beneath her and looking up at her bowed face.

'Amazing, I can just feel how strong you are.' Her voice full of mirth as Zaltana let her spin around her and inspect her.

Mare looked aghast but the happy laughter that came from Ulma had him standing down. Aura looked between them with an excitement of her own.

'Zaltana will be my shadow from now on. I made her specifically for the role of escort so I hope you'll all get along.' Ulma smiled, walking up to Momonga's side.

'You're wearing your battle dress? Did you want to train too?' He asked, holding the staff in two hands. 

'If it's alright with Aura and Mare. Since I'll be cutting into your time with them. I wish for them to help teach Zaltana and I about battle synergy.' She nodded. Aura came up to them, an excited look in her eyes like a hyper child.

'It would be an honour to help instruct you lady Ulma, though we'll probably be the ones learning something, right Mare?' She elbowed her brother gently into a bow.

'R-right. But we're not gonna h-hurt each other are we?' He asked timidly. Ulma shook her head.

'I thought we could start with some elemental monsters, after that we could fight you two and you could give us some lessons in teamwork.' She said, listing off each activity with her fingers.

'It's a good idea. I'll stay and watch if you don't mind?' Momonga asked.

'Not at all! I've been wanting to show off Zaltana to you for ages.' Ulma gushed.

Zaltana nodded, turning to the twins and bowed low.

'Thank you for instructing us.' She thanked, remembering all her lessons, she'd put them to good use here.

'No problem. Anything for our princess.' Mare said happily, smiling up at Ulma. 

'Right. Let's get to it!' Ulma clapped her hands. 

The twins moved to lord Momonga's side as the three stepped back and Zaltana proudly took her place in front of Ulma.

'Okay, I'll start by just being support. Try and keep the elemental away from me for as long as you can.' Ulma instructed.

'Got it!' Zaltana gave her a thumbs up as she stretched her arms out before taking her fighting stance.

'Okay. Round one. Mare?' Aura shouted, her hand raised up.

'M-maximise magic: Earth elemental!' He cried out. His staff glowed green and a spell circle glittered on the floor in front of them.

Rising up out of the glowing circle was a giant tree that grew arms and legs and a terrifyingly large maw that was studded with splintered wooden teeth.

It groaned as it rose up, each movement splintering its limbs and regrowing new ones in moments, a constant shower of splinters and leaves fell about it.

'Elemental, attack the supreme being and Zaltana.' Aura commanded.

The vines whipped forward immediately and Zaltana was the first to move, meeting it with a fiery punch that connected to the cluster of vines.

It reared back with a scream and regrew the burned limbs.

'Celestial mantle: star bustah' gauntlets!' Ulma shouted, pointing her splayed hands towards Zaltana.

Two five pointed stars appeared in front of her hands, shooting forward and enveloping Zaltana's hands.

Bulky gold gauntlets appeared, star studs decorating the knuckles and an aura of power enveloped her.

'Maximise magic, earth resistance.' She continued a barrage of buffs, focusing on giving her defense as much of a boost as possible.

The treant roared and sprouted an extra pair of arms, focusing solely on Zaltana who smirked at the enemy. 

She wasn't even breaking a sweat. The gauntlets hummed and she decided to end the fight with as big a bang as possible.

Rushing forward, she dodged under flailing limbs and jumping over roots, moving too fast for the sprigs to try and wrap around her feet. 

Halfway up the extra arm it tried to shake her off swinging in a wide arch.

'Ulma!' Zaltana shouted, spotting the falling logs and panicking.

'Ah~ don't panic, Zalty. Hellfire shell.' Ulma said with utmost calm. The black fire enveloped her. Rushing over itself in waves and burning all the debris to nothing. 

The arm smashed uselessly into the floor, now on fire and the magic flames started to eat upwards.

Zaltana turned back, burning the sprigs that had started to bind her and jumping high and dodging till she was bursting through the thicket. 

She got as much air as possible before pointing downwards and charging up the star mantle.

The stars on her knuckle glowed one by one, until the gauntlet itself sparked and changed into a bright glowing yellow, crackling with power.

'Smash through stone!' Zaltana shouted the activator and smashed her fist down and through the treant.

The body split in two, straight down the middle, the tree falling apart in a pile of firewood. Zaltana jumped out of the wreckage back in front of a joyous Ulma.

'That was so cool!' She shrieked, clapping her hands and jumping around. Aura and Mare were clapping along. The demoness blushed and rubbed the back of her head in a fluster.

'Nice job. Though it was also to be expected of a supreme being's bodyguard.' Aura explained with a sigh. 

'Agreed. Though it is good to see how capable she is. Perhaps we should increase the difficulty?' Momonga hummed. Standing from the seat.

The gauntlets disappeared in a puff of soft smoke. Zaltana looked at her hands and back to Ulma.

'A time limit?' She asked. Ulma nodded her head and pointed to her eyes.

'Only if you're not in my direct line of sight. If I'm not looking at you or I'm unconscious a countdown will begin for five minutes. Otherwise it's for as long as I keep it activated. Though it does come with drawbacks.' She explained. 

'The celestial race is difficult to get a hang of, let alone become a master. And that's with just one part of the whole.' Ains mused.

'I should know these things.' Zaltana muttered under her breath, frowning at the floor.

'No, I just haven't explained it properly. After this fight. I'll explain everything.' She promised.

'Well, if you're both ready?' Momonga shouted, pointing the staff at the ground 'summon undead.' 

From black magic circles, two death knights rose up, roaring at them as their eyes lit up red.

'Iron skin.' Ulma cast at Zaltana who glowed yellow 'the gauntlets are recharged, shall we take one each?' She asked as Momonga shouted at the knights to attack.

'No need, can you give me my gleave?' Zaltana asked.

'Star Busta' Gleave.' The weapon materialised in Zaltana's hands, blue crystal filled with starlight made the rod and at the end the steel was almost white and glowing.

'Perfect.' Zaltana chuckled 'no need to split up, I got this.' With that she rushed forward, spinning the gleave above her to give a devastating blow, knocking one of the death knights into the other and sending them both flying into the wall of the coliseum.

'As long as I'm here, not even their dust will reach you.' 

\-----‐--------

'Ahh, I got all sweaty from that, I can't wait for my new room to be finished.' Ulma sighed, fanning herself as they walked through the halls of the ninth floor.

'Your new room?' Zaltana asked. Where was she moving too? Why did she need to move?!

'I'm going to live on the seventh floor from now on.' She explained with a determined smile. 

'Why the move? Is it because of what Cocytus told me? About the teleportation of the tomb?' She asked. 

They turned a corner to the living quarters of the supreme beings.

Ulma cast her eyes down.

'Truthfully, I just want to be closer to Ulbert. I want to wake up and see the lava lake he designed… I want to be closer to Demiurge too.' She admitted with a soft blush to her ghostly white face 'plus, your room is in the temple so it makes sense that I should be close to you.' She answered with an embarrassed smile and her fan brushing against her lips

'Oh? Finally making a move huh?' Zaltana chuckled, the large, fang filled grin on her face spreading from ear to pointed ear.

'We- we've already kissed. I think he likes me too.' She giggled, hands holding her heated cheeks.

Zaltana chuckled at her words when they heard a shrill chorus of screams. Zaltana lurched forward, her head spinning behind her eyes as the world shook and warped.

'Access granted.' Ulma's hands caught her shoulder and she instantly felt better, shaking the weirdness from her head she stood back up, following Ulma's lead as she tugged on her hand.

Turning the corner they were met with Lupis closing Ulma's bedroom doors closed with a bang, a heavy sigh as the shrieks stopped.

Around her were a group of low level summons, a mix of skeletons and imps armed with ornate chests and suitcases.

The werewolf spotted them and jumped to attention, a polite bow as she grinned ear to ear.

'Princess Ulma! What great timing, I was just about to call for your assistance. It, uh, seems your room's security doesn't want us moving them. They were fine until we tried to pack your things away and then they started screaming.' She explained, scratching her cheek with a finger sheepishly.

'I understand. I'll go talk to them.' Ulma assured them, opening the door to pure pitch black.

Like the room opened up to pure nothingness. The shrieks didn't come, replaced with an intense clicking from all directions in the dark void.

Zaltana followed her swiftly, closing the door behind her and watching as Ulma fearlessly entered the middle of the blackened void, kneeling to her knees and holding her arms out.

Immediately the darkness was sucked back to its point of origin, a porcelain doll wearing victorian mourning clothes and a veil was left in the centre that waddled over and into Ulma's arms

As Zaltana adjusted to the light more dolls appeared, clicking and swarming Ulma. Little hands stretching to touch and hug her.

Ulma just held them close, giving each one attention as the thirteen dolls in total circled her.

'Sorority, it's been a while. I'm sorry I've been gone so long. Can you forgive me?' She asked sincerely and the dolls made pleased hushed whispers that overlapped into something unintelligible but recognisably affectionate.

Ulma continued, explaining to them that 'yes, we're moving. It's okay, we'll still be in Nazarick' and 'no, you'll be allowed to roam more.'

Zaltana felt her heart soften. she didn't need to apologise but she still did. Their mistress understood their feelings, even the ones simple servants like themselves shouldn't have and never punished them for it.

With the room now lit up Zaltana could make her way to the large four poster bed covered in teddies and plushies and flop back into the pile.

Ulma stood up, holding in her arms a doll with a scary face, the largest of the thirteen with chubby, rose tinted cheeks and plaits of ginger hair. Her dress was a pristine white with ruffles.

'Annabelle. I can count on you to take care of your sisters right?' Ulma asked and the doll blinked at her, levitating away and seeming to coordinate the others back into their positions.

'Shall I tell them it's safe to come in now?' Zaltana asked, bouncing on the bed to stand and chuckling as a doll landed on her head.

Zaltana chuckled as she pulled the doll of her head, it looked up to her and winked and the imp patted its red haired head. 

'I remember, you always picked Veronica when we played.' Ulma giggled, walking over to the extravagant vanity set and snuffing out the candles.

'We understood each other.' Zaltana chuckled.

The little hands came to cover her eyes and she chuckled.

'Yes, let Lupis and the others in.' Ulma giggled, sitting on the puffed seat and immediately a doll jumped in her lap, holding a full sized brush in her arms.

Opening the door the maid jumped back, looking embarrassed and Zaltana raised an eyebrow at her.

'Not to be rude but, I don't think we've met before?' Lupis asked, tilting her head and giving her a warm smile.

'Zaltana Steelblade, bodyguard and- Well, I'm just here to protect princess Ulma.' She declared, clearing her throat and stepping aside for them 'the rooms ready to start work, miss Lupisregina.' 

The werewolf gave her a quick glance, fangs peeking from her curious smile and Zaltana shrugged 'lord Demiurge gave me thorough lessons on the identities of all Nazarick's important denizens as not to embarrass lady Ulma.' She explained and Lupisregina seemed satisfied. 

Standing straight she clicked her fingers and started ordering the imps and skeletons to start their work.

The dolls eyes followed them around the room but no malice came from them. A trio following some unlucky imps around with ghostly giggles, supervising them closely as they packed dresses and jewellery from the large walk in wardrobe.

'Lord Demiurge has asked us to move clothes first.' Lupis ordered, directing them to the large walk on wardrobe.

'Has he said anything about the room?' Ulma asked, brudhing through the dolls long black hair.

'He was going on about "mature elegence." I wasn't all that certain what he meant though.' she laughed. Ulma snickered.

'Ahh, he's so sweet, I'm glad he's not just copying this room.' She sighed, something dark came over her eyes then, the brushstrokes slowing down till she put the pearl brush down.

Ulma had a look on her face that Zaltana didn't like but couldn't work out her emotions. She was smiling but it was soft, her eyes looked saddened but she wasn't crying?

Zaltana looked around, Going over to the dollhouse that was nearly as tall as her and waving to the few dolls still in place.

One with bright blue eyes and tight ringlets of blond hair snapped its head to her, bells on her hat jingling as she moved.

'Nice to see ya' too.' She mused. Looking around the dollhouse was nostalgic, they would play and redecorate the whole dollhouse in an afternoon but looking closer the bathroom was set up the same. The bedroom neatly tidied with a doll sitting on the bed with a book…

Zaltana felt her heart ache, she looked over to Bo Peep and felt the sadness emanating from the doll.

'When was the last time she came here?' She asked and the doll turned away, a miniature bust of lord Ulbert floating up on the fireplace and then gently being placed on its back.

'Since then… I thought it was just me she didn't see.' She hushed. 

'What are you talking about?' Ulma asked, joining them with a smile. 

Bo peep floated over, arms up and Ulma giggled and held her, stroking her ringlets tidy.

'Missed you to, Bo.'

'We should play!' Zaltana rushed out, turning to Ulma with a determined look 'we should play again. I don't- I don't think you should avoid this room anymore.' 

Her words died in her throat, fear and shame washing over her as even Lupisregina looked at her with wide eyes.

Ulma looked shocked for a moment before huffing a small defeated sigh. She'd been right and thankfully Ulma seemed to agree.

'I know. It was hard… Nearly everything in this room was a gift from Ulbert. I couldn't- I couldn't stand it.' Her voice choked up as she stepped into Zaltana's space, expecting a hug and getting one as Zaltana wrapped her in her arms.

Zaltana hugged her tight, ignoring the gasp of alarm from Lupis as she held her close.

'I don't think ulbert would want you to avoid this room because of that. He wanted you to be happy right?' She asked softly, feeling Ulma relax into her and sniffle.

She nodded, not moving from the hug 'you're right. I know you're right. Maybe it'll be easier with the new room.' She wondered, finally breaking from the hug and smiling as Annabelle dabbed her tears away with the corner of her dress.

'Annabella~ it's not good to have favorites but… You were actually Ulbert's before you were mine.' She hushed, knocking her forehead to hers gently.

'Princess?' Zaltana asked, hand on her shoulder and Ulma looked up to her with a smile.

'I'm fine. Oof, just, memories you know?' She shrugged but Zaltana knew she was masking.

Ulma turned, regal composure back as she went to supervise the skeletons.

'Please be careful with the dolls. Nearly everything in here was given to me by Lord Ulbert.' She warned with a glare to the demons who nodded vigorously and the noticeable shift in how they treated her things was easy to see.

An ear piercing screech made everyone but Ulma wince. The sound echoing around the room and one by own the other dolls joined in.

'Girls, quiet.' Ulma huffed. The sound dying instantly and the aura of madness that had infected the lower level demons cleared up.

Ulma went back to the vanity, stepping over the imp that was still suffering from its ill advised attempt at grabbing one of the dolls.

'Kimiko? Honestly, you need to let them move you all to the seventh floor. I know it's scary but you'll have a lot more space.' She talked softly to the doll.

Lupisrgina rubbed her ears, looking at Zaltana who winced a smile at her.

'Kimiko doesn't like to be handled by anyone but Ulma. Even lord Ulbert couldn't touch her since she'd scream like that and it would trigger the rest of the sorority.' 

'Ehh? But who wouldn't want to be held by a supreme being?' She asked, confusion plastered on her face.

'It's understandable, Lupis, since Kimiko wasn't made in Nazarick. Ulbert won her from another, a long time ago. Doll familiars need to be socialized early on since they're used to guarding empty spaces.' Ulma explained, yet Kimiko was smiling, eyes closed in bliss as she sat in her arms. 

Annabele had leaned over Ulma's shoulder to stroke the top of her head, seeming to have a conversation as Kimiko nodded.

'Ulma stayed with her for hours, just talking and then when the sorority was complete, Kimiko was a lot calmer. Even let Ulma start holding her.' Zaltana explained.

While Ulma coddled the dolls she walked over to a large toy chest, gold legs and fresco style paintings on each panel.

She tapped it with her foot and it clicked open, revealing plush blankets and doll sized pillows and teddy bears spilling from the edges. 

She placed Kimiko gently inside and Annabelle jumped in after. She was cooing to them and one by one the dolls floated over to the box and laid inside.

'Oh, you're all going with your sister. Okay, why don't you all take a rest. When you wake up we'll all be in our new home.' With the last of the dolls inside she clicked the lid closed and returned to Zaltana's side, looking hopeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience ♡ This is a ridicoulesly long chapter but I hope you all enjoy it ♡


	5. The Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Ulma/Demiurge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "New game plus, is the rewrite of the original White lamb story, many changes have been made and I am excited to share with all of you ♡
> 
> From now on, each chapter will have its NSFW warnings and cautions in the top notes instead of the title, please keep an eye out for trigger warnings as the story continues ♡
> 
> "Please note, I do not wish for constructive criticism on this work. White lamb, since its inception has been a passion project and while I want to work hard to make a well written, cohesive and compelling story, at the end of the day it's a story for myself that I wish to share ♡ "
> 
> "As always, thank you so much for reading. If you'd like to support me, throw memes at me or see updates/snippets/art please come check out my tumblr @FactionZero ♡"

Demiurge scanned through the blueprints, nodding at the choice of a large stand alone bath and seperate shower, the bedroom itself was large and had ample space for all of her treasures and with a view he personally thought was perfect.

Every little thing must be thought of and accounted for twice. A princess's private quarters were to be the height of decadence just like the ninth floor suites, so having Ulma regret her choice by giving her a subpar room was out of the question.

Beside him, Wrath stood nervously, bent low in submission as he waited for orders.

'I am banning you from guarding lady Ulma's door. I will not have Sebas think me incompetent enough to leave lady Ulma unprotected. Hell knows he's probably trying to convince her to rethink her decision.' He hissed that last part under his breath.

Like a kicked puppy, Wrath whined but didn't protest, sliding away and Demiurge pinched the bridge of his nose.

To hide away at such a crucial moment! The only reason he didn't flog the beast was that he hadn't left his post, merely hidden from view as Sebas and Yuri had arrived.

Regardless, he had bigger things to worry about as Ulma's items had yet to arrive. Surely Lupisregina was capable enough for such a simple task?

Speak of the devil, or in this case werewolf, and she shall appear it seemed as a portal opened up, the ring of purple growing and soon skeletons were marching out with their treasures.

'Excellent, take them to the last room on the second floor, and do hurry.' He ordered swiftly, pointing them in the right direction.

Four imps came out, shaking under the weight of a large toy box that he instantly recognised.

'Ah, the sorority~ Place that in the bedroom on the ledge, gently!' From within the box he felt the telepathic inkling of Annabelle, the leader.

Curiosity, a hint of apprehension and the relief of recognition of an old friend.

'Yes, of course. All of the Burning temple will be your new domain.' He chuckled, waving them off. 

A worker spawn flew over, hammer in hand as it chittered its oversized teeth.

'Lord Demiurge, the dressing room is complete.' It reported and the archfiend's smile continued to grow.

'Wonderful, continue on with the plans I gave you.' Waving the spawn away and seeing the disassembled dollhouse be brought in next. The furniture safely packed away.

This was going well, Ulma's room would be completed, next door to his own and opposite to Zaltana's room. Ready to appear at a moment's notice.

The demon felt practically giddy as he stepped away, he would have to do something to celebrate, a gift? Something new for her new room.

'I will be stepping away for a moment, I will not be long.' There was a warning in his tone as he took flight.

Flying took little time and he was soon soaring into the sixth floor. Pulling his wings tight to his back to avoid the sudden change in air draft from the much cooler, open level and once adjusted he opened them wide, gliding down past the Coliseum to the forested area.

Something blond caught his sight and he spotted Aura, racing alongside him on the back of her divine beast.

She suddenly sped up and he chuckled, a race it was then! Flapping his powerful wings he weaved through the forest, keeping up with the beast tamer.

But she knew the layout better and while Demiurge had to account for each turn, adjusting his path to not hit anything, Aura moved like it was second nature, which he supposed it was.

'Nice try, M'lord.' She laughed as he landed down in the clearing.

'Yes, that was quite a good workout. How are you, lady Aura?' He asked, transforming back to his archfiend appearance and straightening his hair.

'All good as always, what brings you down here though?' She asked, leaning back against Fenn while it laid down and panted.

'I was hoping I could obtain some flowers, preferably white roses for lady Ulma. To celebrate her moving into the blazing temple of course.' He added a bit too quickly at the end.

'Oh, sure. We have plenty.' She skipped over, leading him deeper into the forest. The bird song and chittering of the many animal species that lived here was a pleasant background noise as they walked together.

'Mare's work is going well. I haven't seen it myself yet but the outside world is supposedly very beautiful.' He mused, though he could care less what the world outside was like, his only worry was whether it pleased the supreme ones

'It is! I walked Mare out this morning. Just to scout around ya' know.' She said, weakly hiding her intentions.

'I suppose siblings are all like that, worrying after one another?' Demiurge pondered. 

'Hehe, you caught me. As the older sibling I gotta' look out for him and he has to do what I say!' Aura declared proudly. It was in their code after all.

'Lord Ulbert was much the same.' He sighed, reaching the glade and smiling in appreciation for the beauty his supreme beings had made for them. Flowers of all kinds were growing in abundance, from magical daisies used for potions to beautiful rainbow peonies. 

And of course there were many flowers used solely for decoration, the Alain Odle's love for roses was well known after all.

Aura ran ahead, arms out wide as she chased butterflies off the flowers.

'I didn't see them much. Only when they were in the Coliseum and I caught a glimpse…. Were they like lady Bukubukuchagama and lord Peroroncino?' She asked, watching as he snipped roses with his claws.

'Hmm, difficult to say. While we know your creator and her esteemed brother loved each other they did tend to fight a lot. But I suppose that just proves how close they were.. to fight so often but always be friends?' He mused, their "fights" were always ended with laughter, constantly teasing one another in such an informal way. To their creations such a close relationship was something to be envied.

'But Ulbert and Ulma only fought once that I ever saw. No one grieved more then Ulma when he passed.' his words turning somber and Aura sighed sadly, kicking away a rock.

'Don't be sad. His memory lives on in Nazarick. We must focus our attention on the two supreme beings who have stayed with us till the end.' He declared, gathering the bouquet together and fluffing the petals.

Aura offered a lovely blue silk ribbon from her inventory to tie it together.

'For my pets.' She supplied when he raised his brow at her. 

It looked quite lovely all tied up. A simple gift but it would be one of many he reasoned. 

'Do- Do you think lady Ulma will come to the sixth floor again? We don't get to see her often.' Aura asked, scratching her cheek and looking hopeful.

'I don't see why not. Her duties tend to put her in the ninth and tenth floors but she does very much enjoy the sixth floor's natural beauty.'

'Oh! What if we made an area she could work in? We could set it up like miss Yuri's tea parties' Aura exclaimed 'then she could bring her work here, I'll make sure the beasts don't bother her.' She assured, her smile bright. 

'At the risk of speaking for her, I'm sure she would be delighted.' Red caught his eye and turning he saw the white roses turn a brilliant scarlet.

'They're cool right? They change colour every few hours so the supreme ones can pick and choose, next is yellow and then pink.' Aura explained, sniffing the bright blossoms with a happy sigh. 

'Would you like some of them too for lady Ulma?' She asked. 

'I would, please. Though they're not for our lady.'

Returning to the seventh floor was akin to returning to one's sanctuary for the floor guardian. Walking swiftly past the Burning temple for his first stop.

It was a short walk, the statue and gazebo had been strategically placed out of the initial pathways, to reduce the risk of adventurers destroying them as they moved through the temple.

A stroke of genius on Ulbert's part, he had been very invested in seeing his little sister's gazebo be built, pride in "her first real addition to the tomb" overflowing from him as the statues and brazier were placed.

And just beyond the gazebo was a statue of the god of darkness himself.

'It is a paltry gift for one such as you, I will bring something better next time.' Demiurge said with reverence and love as he kneeled to the statue, setting the bouquet of blood red roses at his feet.

This statue… he was ever grateful to Ulma for building it, she had stomped her feet and shouted at the workers to build faster, crying through her petty demands as they built.

No one could fault her grief driven rage, Demiurge had stood at her side, unable to comfort her but she had still practically clung to his side.

This memorial was a testament to the love he'd had while living. Tall, made of a red metal that glistened and glowed in the flames, his eyes of pure amber that shone out as if alive.

The world item Armeggedon evil in one outstretched hand, pointed to the heavens in a threatening display as he sat upon a throne of twisted bodies of men and angels, a leg casually draped over the other as his hand rested on his thigh.

Ulma had designed the whole thing, the dip in his lap her favorite place to sit and mourn.

Letting out a deep sigh, he rose from his kneeling and left. Ulma had returned to her new room and he wished to greet her, hopefully be permitted a kiss before his evening patrol, if she was willing.

She had been so receptive,  _ so needy _ for him yesterday. It had been hard to resist pestering her for more.

The hallway to her room had an aura of despair about it, shadows clinging like thick ink to the corners and a cold he'd never felt on the seventh floor clung to his tail.

'Settling in?' He asked as Annabelle appeared to float beside him, head rattling as a response. 

The sorority was making the temple their new haunting ground, embedding themselves into its very structure. Now they would be able to use a whole range of skills to protect Ulma should the very worst happen.

Though they were not especially powerful (more a deterrent then an actual protective force) it still gave precious time in an emergency. 

Sounds of laughter came from the last room, the double doors open as the last of the imps scurried out with empty boxes.

He scowled, a twitch of a sneer as he neared. He  _ had _ wanted her to see the room when it was fully complete.

Annabelle shifted into shadow, disappearing along the walls. 

'And then I was thinking we could practise martial combos. Just so you get the flow of it-'

Ah, it seemed Zaltana was demonstrating. She was standing in the middle of the spacious room, slowly turning into a different fighting stance as a doll clung to her head like a hat and his lady was sitting at the end of her bed, in a comfortable and warm nightgown. Boe Peep and Kimiko nestled in her lap as they watched.

The room had turned out nicely, baroque wall fixtures in gold and red, a marble floor with gold veins running through, enchanted to be heated of course.

He was pleased at the large ledge near the window. A perfect place for the doll house that had been refigured into a more suitable, taller shape and a filigree step ladder/stool for her to reach high.

Her bed was on it's own ledge, a canopy of shimmery white curtains were tucked up. The room still had her plushies and toys, all precious gifts from her brother.

Yet it had a more adult presence. Perhaps because things were more tidied away then thrown in every direction.

'Lady Ulma.' Demiurge bowed deeply as he entered the room.

'Demiurge~ I was wondering where you were. I thought you'd already gone on patrol.' Ulma startled but so obviously happy at his arrival, sitting straighter and beaming at him.

'Not yet, it would be unbecoming of this servant not to see if your new room met your expectations before leaving.' He looked over to Zaltana, somehow she seemed like she'd grown and now was a good few inches taller than him 'It's good to see you again, Zaltana.' And it was true, Zaltana made his princess so happy and she was extremely well appointed when it came to Ulma's protection.

'You too, sir.' Zaltana grinned with a small bow.

'Please, there's no need for titles, since we'll be working closely from now.' He turned to Ulma, his heartbeat increasing as she smiled at him so warmly, her cheeks a dusty pink that went to her ears, her eyes flitted away.

'Pretty flowers.' Zaltana cooed and Demiurge's ear tips reddened, bringing the bouquet out from behind his back.

Ulma gasped at the white roses, jumping up from bed and rushing up to him, an expectant smile on her face. They felt almost heavy in his hands as he passed them over. Nervousness wasn't becoming of him and he tried to shake it off.

Her little nose wrinkled as she sniffed the roses, humming deep in her throat as she looked up at him through her thick lashes.

'These are for me, right?' She asked, sounding unsure even as she held the roses tight to her chest.

'Of course! I felt I should welcome you properly to the seventh floor with a gift.' He rushed out to assure her and she smugly took the roses over to the large vase that decorated a chest of drawers. 

'Would you, Hexa?' She asked the doll that had sat motionless, only to whip her head to the vase. The flowers taking up room wilted and died, falling out and Ulma brushed the dead, shrivelled leaves and petals away, replacing them with pride with the smaller bundle of roses.

'I'm glad you're here. I wanted to ask about your plans? The empty rooms in the temple are usually trap rooms for invaders. So will we be redistributing the traps or changing tactics?' Ulma asked. 

Was she worried her decision would cause a defense decrease? 

'A change of tactics. We'll be integrating traditional water traps from the fifth floor into the lava lake. While I'll be changing them slightly to ensure they are not recognisable by intruders.' He explained, brimming with pride as Ulma smiled at him and nodded.

'That's good to hear. I'd like to see these traps when they're done.' She said, eyes following as members of the sorority phased through the walls and tucked themselves into their personal chest.

'They're so tired.' Zaltana chuckled, picking up Veronica from her place on her head and walking her over. 

'It takes up a lot of energy to establish a new haunting ground.' Ulma explained, picking up Hexa who was making grabby hands at her.

Demiurge would chastise the spirit for being insolent but he knew Ulma allowed such behaviour from her closest NPC's. She gave her love so freely.

'Why don't you sleep too, my lady? It's already late.' Zaltana offered cautiously, her eyes changed colour for just a moment and her frown worsened. A skill activating? 

'Zaltana?' He asked, voice just a little lower and she sighed, her hands on her hips.

'Our lady's stamina recovers… slower than most.' She explained and Ulma scoffed.

Stamina…He nodded in understanding. Many of the supreme ones were so strong such a thing like a weakness just didn't exist. But Ulma was different, she had one glaring weakness as penance for her star eyes. Her stamina recovered at half the usual rate. 

'I'm fine! Honestly, between you and Momonga I won't be able to get any work done.' She tutted, counting each doll and leaving the chest open for stragglers.

'It is both an endearing quality and a worrisome aspect of your personality, your highness. This is not the first time you haven't given yourself due care in favor of work.' He almost tutted at her and she slumped back onto the bed and pouted in silence.

'Lord Momonga has said to take it easy. You can still do what you wanted, just do it in bed.' Zaltana offered, waving her hands and Demiurge spotted the neatly written up reports in the head butlers writing.

'I see you have already started?' He asked, walking over and tidying the files on her vanity. Reports of the scouts, stock count and lists of questions she had sent underlings to find the answers too.

'Nothing new. A human settlement is not too far from here and a scout spotted a pack of dire wolves to the north...Can I at least go outside soon?' Ulma huffed and both Demiurge and Zaltana freezed, giving each other a quick glance and yes, they were on the same page on this subject.

'My lady. We still have no idea what could be out there I can arrange an escort so you may venture out, but on such short notice.' He offered, already wondering how many death knights would be needed on top of at least two guardian's presence.

Ulma sat up, an annoyed look on her face. As she crossed her legs.

'Can't you just take me? Momonga is planning on heading out soon.' She whined, looking to both Zaltana and Demiurge. She was obviously getting frustrated, lord Momonga had shown similar signs when he'd last spoken to him. Yet lord Momonga could force his way out if he really wished too and they would have no choice but to obey.

Here he could at least try and show reason for their cautious behaviour.

'My lady, forgive any insult as it is not my intention, but Lord Momonga and yourself share a… disparity in terms of power.'

His words stung and a pout formed on her face. He quickly offered his hands up.

'My lady! You are incredible in your own way. Your elemental buffs and star-caster powers are all at super spell level. But they work best as supplementary support and healing. Your offensive capabilities are just.' he fumbled through his words, trying in vain to explain adequately his concerns.

'E-exactly!' Zaltana agreed, kneeling at her feet like a loyal dog. Ulma gave a soft smile and patted her head, bringing the demon to rest against her lap.

'You are our most precious princess.' She sighed, relaxing into the soft petting.

Ulma huffed but relented. She couldn't argue with facts and the demon's purring was relaxing her too. A soft, sweet smell of candy was coming from Zaltana that set her at ease.

'You're right. Out of the forty two guild members. I'm definitely the weakest. Though that's only because I joined later! And it was more fun to play inside the tomb with all of you.' She huffed, feeling inadequate and really wishing she'd listened to some of Momonga's min-maxing techniques.

Demiurge was about to thank her for her understanding but she held up a silencing hand. 

'On the other hand, as a supreme being I need to keep up appearances. Having Momonga only need one escort while I need an entire battalion would not look good would it?' She argued, a plan already in mind and Demiurge hated how much he loved her wicked grin.

'I suppose. You are worried that residents of the tomb will lose faith in you?' Demiurge questioned. A valid concern and one he had not thought of, though the idea of anyone in Nazarick losing confidence in lady Ulma was inconceivable to him.

'Never! I'll rip their throats out' Zaltana seethed, her voice a tough growl as she bared her fangs. Her outburst had Ulma giggling and she hugged her NPC around her shoulders.

'I know you would~ But I'd rather not give them a reason to doubt in the first place. Come on there must be a way?' She asked and Zaltana tilted her head.

'Well… I knew you'd want to go regardless so I was thinking of a strategy. It would still include some extra guards but it's a lot less intrusive.' Zaltana muttered, falling back to sit with her chin in her hands.

'How about four extra only? I want to reduce it as much as possible.' She cooed, obviously trying to negotiate down

'My lady…' he sighed, ready to argue with her to at least ten guards when she smiled knowingly at Zaltana.

'I can do that. But I'll need time. At least two weeks to prepare and it would be a planned trip. No detours!' She locked eyes. A serious glint in her eyes as Ulma smiled smugly.

'I knew you could figure something out.' She praised and Zaltana beamed. 

'As head strategist, I'd like to know what this plan is?' Demiurge asked, feeling left out as Zaltana stood and nodded.

'Course, sir! You're part of the plan anyway. I'll write up a proper safety report. If I may, my lady?' She asked with a hand over her heart.

'Night, Zaltana. I'm counting on you. Oh and-' she nervously glanced to Demiurge before looking back to her hands that fiddled with ribbon.

'Don't forget what we talked about earlier.' 

'Of course. Have a good night, princess Ulma. Demiurge' she gave a wicked grin to him as she waved goodbye. He was most pleased she was back in her position as bodyguard, even if her attitude was borish at times.

The door shut, changing the atmosphere immediately as Ulma took a tentative step forward. 

'H-how was your day?' She asked, voice seeming to be nervous. Was she shy around him? He supposed their earlier dalliance might be the cause though she had no reason to be embarrassed.

'It is all the better to see you. I am pleased to see you settling into the temple.' He purred. 

'Oh, it's perfect! Come look.' She gasped happily, rushing up to take his hand and lead him to the large gothic window. 

'I can see the lake and the old gate entry from here. It's such a pretty view.' Her words were soft as she leaned into his arm 'I've missed you.' Ulma mewled, nestling in and taking deep breaths of his suit.

Demiurge took in a quick breath before wrapping his arms around her back.

His chest was tight as she wiggled against him, intent on breathing him in as she hummed in joy.

'I missed you too. Oh? I see you had your horns polished?' He said, tapping the pad of his thumb against the now smooth tip.

Good, now they posed no risk of marring her beautiful skin.

'Yep, Yuri Alpha and Sebas Tien gave me the best spa day.' She giggled. 

Demiurge hummed, listening to her ramble about her day, how her fight against the elemental went.

'The room is perfect, the girls get so much space to explore now.' She cooed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him down to kiss her.

The shock only lasted a second before he pulled her closer. Soft sighs escaped her as they parted. Demiurge purring deeply as he kissed her horn to ear.

'Your room is next to mine too~' she cooed, the hidden meaning plain and he tightened his hold.

'So I can be here within a second of your calling, my lady.' He purred back, hands finding her hips and holding her close.

Demiurge kissed down her shoulder, near feverish as Ulma mewled in delight.

'Did you enjoy this evening?' Demiurge asked.

'Yes, it was lovely, this has all been lovely.' Her voice was as soft as her skin, her breath hot in his ear as she kissed the shell.

'Having you here. I can't say it doesn't bring me the greatest happiness knowing you will not be "logging out" as you used too.' His tone was wistful, almost worried she would be sad at her inability to return.

Instead she hugged him tighter and gave a shaky sigh.

'It's like a dream come true.' She pulled back, hands cupping his cheeks and her eyes were shining.

'I'll work hard, I'll be someone worthy of being your princess.' She vowed and he felt moved by her words.

'You have already proven yourself time and time again. There is not a single soul that would deny you your title.' He nearly snarled when she looked away in shame.

'Who has dared speak against you?' He hissed and Ulma startled, eyes wide as she looked back to him.

'N-no one! Not anyone still in the guild anyway.' She tried to joke, a short, unconvincing giggle leaving her.

'The false ones?' Demiurge asked. Ah, he remembered. Those that joined the ranks of Ains Ooal Gown, only to flaunt their baseless prestige and use the guilds name for their selfish gain.

'Is that what you called them? I suppose they were.' Her laughter this time was real as she remembered. 

She broke away from him, dimming the sconces on the wall with a flick of her wrists as she went to the bed. Sitting up on her pillows and patting the space next to her.

Calling him to her bed, he sat down and took her hand, kissing it ardently as she hummed in pleasure.

'Once or twice a "false one" had the audacity to demand things of me, they soon were shown the wrath of Ains Ooal Gown.' Her fangs peeking out from her rosy lips in a wicked grin.

'I remember the hunt for Tartarus well. I was allowed to fight alongside lord Ulbert, it was  _ glorious _ .' His eyes gleamed with bloodlust. It had been incredible, one of the greatest moments of his life!

His love cheering for him in the stands of the Coliseum, his creator besides him and their powers fully unleashed on the insolent fool.

'Oh that prick! Watching you two was wonderful and you were so cool.' Ulma praised, shuffling closer to him till they were only inches away.

'He wasn't the first fool to demand my attention.' She giggled as she played with his tie.

'And… Do I demand of you?' Demiurge asked softly, tilting his head as he leaned closer, his tail coiling around her and she happily brought the spiked end over her lap.

'Not at all! You're different.' She cried, laying her forehead against his.

'You are special to me… I… wouldn't mind if you asked for more.' She hushed, closing her eyes and leaning forward.

The kiss was soft, tilting her head to better fit against him as his hands circled the small of her back. When she pulled away she kept their foreheads touching.

'I could never demand anything of you, my princess. I would fall on my knees and beg for every kiss.' He hushed, feeling a little light headed.

'You don't have to beg, I want to kiss you, I want-' 

A loud roar interrupted them and Demiurge snarled at the window.

'That damnable oaf. I'll have his head.' He seethed. A sweet kiss to his cheek calmed him down as Ulma laughed.

'Why is he shouting?' She asked and Demiurge tsked as he pulled out a pocket watch.

'It appears I am needed in a few minutes. I'm normally quite early so Greed is probably panicking.' He cursed the idiot out in his thoughts, most likely he just wanted to interrupt his private time with their princess, the jealous oaf.

'Will you come see me tonight? After your patrol.' Ulma rushed out.

'If that is your wish I will run to your side the moment my duties are done.' He cooed, taking liberties as he stole another kiss.

'You don't have to run, I just… I'd like to see you again.' Her words were laced with sweet intentions but the way she looked at him. A crass purr deep in his throat bubbled up as he licked along her jaw, earning the sweetest gasps from her.

'My princess.' He near hissed out into her ear before nibbling the shell and the way she jolted…

'Okay, okay. Go before I make you late!' she giggled, pushing at his chest and he begrudgingly moved back and stood, enjoying the bright flush to her face.

'Then I shall see you later..'

  
  


\-----------

  
  


To think his lord would go so far as to disguise himself to not bother the peons as they patrolled.

They were truly blessed to have such caring masters.

Demiurge followed lord Momomga at a respectful distance, taking in the surroundings once they were outside and breathing in the fresh air. Judging by the foliage and the temperature it was the middle of summer in this realm.

It seemed his lord also wanted to take in the landscape as he took flight. Following him up into the sky, Demiurge could see why the few who had already been outside had called this world beautiful.

Thick woodland forests, rolling plains that looked almost blue under the moon and stars. The sky itself was a masterpiece of celestial bodies.

His lord took a deep sigh, deep in thought as he looked up at the night sky.

'The stars in the sky are glittering like a box of jewels.' He sighed wistfully.

'I believe this world shines so that my lord and lady may adorn themselves in its riches.'

'Ulma… She would love to see this.' He said, turning a little to him, his gaze still held high to the stars.

Before Demiurge could tell him of Zaltana's plan the lich held his forehead and looked upset.

'I havent… I haven't been as good a friend to Ulma as I should have been.' He confessed. Demiurge didn't know what to make of that. Ulma had never not had lord Momonga to fall to, to confide in?

'In the other world there was just too much distance- no, there's no excuse. I could have gone to her, I could have been there when-' his voice choked as Demiurge realised with a sinking heart what he meant.

Had Ulma truly been alone with his creator when he had passed? He had assumed he must have been surrounded by those that loved him, followers and devotees. He had even assumed lord Momonga had been nearby?

'I- I am sure my lord did all he could.' He assured both himself and his lord who solemnly nodded.

'I managed to be there in a way. At least at the funeral. But afterwards she was alone and I assumed she would cope the same way I had when I lost my mother-'

Sudden information jabbed at Demiurge, a thousand questions piled up but he kept his mouth shut tight. He was being privy to some of the deepest secrets his lord had and he wasn't going to embarrass them both with unnecessary comments.

'Ulma said she was fine but… She was suffering back there, we both were.' Momonga gave a shaky exhale, picking his head back up to stare at the sky.

'Ah, Ulma and her stars. Do you know why Ulbert made her the star eyes?' He asked and Demiurge felt he could cry at this gift of knowledge, forgetting himself he even flew closer, imp eyes large and bulbous as he stared at Momonga eagerly.

'He didn't want her to be the opposite of him but his accompaniment. The stars against a night sky, different but together. He had to go through so much just to get those eyes.' He broke into a fond chuckle at the memory. 

Demiurge remembered it well, gruelling missions, diplomacy and "trials" set by the great devs.

'He told me once that he wanted to be someone she could look up too… I also want to be someone like that for her.' His fists clenched.

'I may have come to this land to become that person, make up for what I did wrong. Obtain this box of treasures for us.'

Demiurge's smile widened greatly at his words, his meaning clear as the crystal of his eyes.

'Perhaps the first step in that goal is to adorn Nazarick and my friends of Ains Ooal Gown in this treasure?'

'If you wish it. We will use all the forces of nazarick to obtain it for you.' Demiurge rushed out breathlessly.

'At this point, when we don't even know what exists out there?' He asked with an almost humoured tone of voice.

the answer was obvious of course as Demiurge bowed deeply.

'Well, taking over the world might be enjoyable.' 

\-------

  
  


She couldn't sleep. Ulma tossed and turned but she couldn't calm her racing heart down. 

Every brush of soff silk against her skin made her think of him and his touches, his kisses.

Bringing the collar of her nightgown up to her mouth she breathed in deeply, shuddering bodily at the rich smell of him that lingered. 

She was kicking her legs up and jumping out of bed in a second, waving to her dolls goodbye as she tiptoed out of her room to Demiurge's.

Maybe he was back already? She could only hope as she quietly entered. 

No, the room was too cold for her demon to be home and she humphed as she entered, heading straight to her target of his bed and diving into the deeply embedded scent of him.

_ 'Power, masculinity. A touch of madness even? _ ' She thought with a giggle into his pillow, rubbing her hands all along the sheets. 

A familiar and welcome ache began to appear between her legs. There was a need, something she didn't know she'd wanted blossoming into thought and then action.

She fell forward, face in his pillows as she rubbed her jaw like a cat against it, rubbing every inch and coating it in herself. 

Like rubbing perfume on your husband's work clothes, she was leaving her mark of ownership. 

Demiurge would come home and smell her here, in his bed and her scent would get all over his sun-kissed skin, every inch.

'Demiurge.' She mewled helplessly, gyrating her body against the blankets, bundling them up between her legs and realising she was wearing far too many clothes.

Her nightdress was clumsily stripped and suddenly it was all against her bare skin. Her jaw was wet as she rubbed it along the black silk.

Would he come to her? Would he smell her obvious invitation and come take her. Would he sneak in or burst through the doors? Either scenario made her gasp and roll onto her back, hands dipping down to cup her lips.

She was so wet already, she could feel it through her fingers and she let her fingers dip in to pet and play with herself as she waited. 

So lost in pleasurable fantasy she didn't hear the door click open, or it shutting closed and locking.

\------------------

Demiurge was still reeling from lord Momonga's declaration. They would take this world in the name of their supreme beings and he would present his love with a jewel box like no other~

He opened his bedroom door, stepping in and caught sight of her pale skin against his sheets as she turned onto her front, rubbing herself like a demon in heat on his bed.

He didn't remember closing and locking the door, only focused on his princess as she performed one of the oldest forms of courtship their kind had.

To sneak into another demon's nest and scent it…

'Demiurge.' 

His name moaned from her sweet lips and he licked his own as his tie came undone, gloves were discarded along with his shoes and jacket as he stalked forward silently.

Biting back a laugh, he watched as Ulma sat on her knees and hugged a pillow to her chest before turning, seemingly intent on stealing it. Then she saw him.

Her screech was hidden behind the pillow that she covered her face with. Oh dear, she was embarrassed~ it was quite the  _ base _ type of courtship but oh she looked so beautiful right now.

Naked but for that damnable pillow hiding her and he purred as he approached, undoing the buttons of his shirt as he tentatively kneeled on his own bed

He could see her shaking behind the pillow and even her shoulders were tinted pink.

'My precious supreme being. What's wrong? Please allow this incompetent servant to help.' He teased, knowing full well she was caught between lust and shame. The mixture was incredibly alluring as his tail came to coil around her, catching her in place.

Her scent was everywhere, the parts of her jaw he could see were shiny and he wanted nothing more than to rub that scent all over his body. 

His purring was helping as she slowly looked out from her pillow, a delightful pout on her reddened face before she saw his state of undress with widening eyes that stuck to him.

'Did I interrupt? Please do not let me stop you.' He purred, stripping his shirt off and letting it fall to the floor.

'I- Oh my god.' She cringed into the fabric, he was sure she mumbled other nonsense but it was too muffled to work out.

He let out a deep and loud purr, a crass call of an imp looking to rut but it worked well, catching her attention she lowered the pillow and bit her lip as he sat back on his knees.

'Continue. You've marked my bed, now mark me.' He cooed. 

The demon revelled in the way she drank him in, eyes roaming over his chest. And finally she dropped the pillow to lay on her lap, her breasts exposed and he would have tried his luck to touch if she hadn't taken the first move from him.

Soft hands reaching out, moaning in her throat as they traced down his sternum to the swell of his peck.

She was salivating at him, beyond words as she purred brokenly, her other hand abandoning keeping her balance to run her claws down the ridges of his stomach and finally she leaned in.

Kissing at his chest and giving his nipple a gentle lick before she started rubbing her cheek against him, swiping it across his chest and dragging her tongue up his sternum to his neck.

Demiurge panted as she rubbed his jaw, his pointed tongue running over whatever flesh he could taste as she mewled for him.

To mix their scents at the very source. His heart couldn't keep up as he groaned into her hair at her playful sucking at his neck.

He couldn't keep letting her lead. She was in need and he had a duty- No, the privilege! To taste her, to touch her.

Clawed hands grasped at hers, keeping them from venturing any further and she gave him a worried look. Poor thing thought she did something wrong and Demiurge merely purred to her, bringing her hands to lace around his neck and pulling her close enough to kiss.

Ulma's happy, satisfied moan was music to him as he kissed her, taking the lead and nipping at her soft lips to let him in.

As she melted into the kiss his hands wandered down the sides of her back, avoiding her most sensitive areas  _ "Not yet, soon."  _ Till they reached her round ass and he could take it in both hands and pull her even closer.

She slid onto his lap like he was made to be her throne, gracing him with the slightest touch of her wettened cunt against the tent of his trousers.

His cock was almost painfully hard and his princess knew it as she gave teasing circles of her hips. 

'I want to see~' she begged coyly, eyes lidded as she moved off his lap and urged him to sit up. 

Driven by nothing but need, Demiurge followed her instructions.

Ulma bit her bottom lip, eyes stuck to where he undid the buttons and her hands reached up to quickly pull both his trousers and pants down enough for his cock to be freed.

The almost hungry moan she let out was all the validation he could ever want. Yet he was greedy for more as he played with her locks of white hair that had gone wild in her scenting.

'My princess?' He asked, waiting as Ulma's hands came to rest either side of his heavy cock, a thick drop of pre was leaking from him.

A hand delicately took his shaft in a firm grip, purring as she groped him, testing the weight of his balls in her other hand before leaning over and kissing the head.

The desperately needy whine he let out would have been humiliating if he'd had the thought to be embarrassed.

Pushing his foreskin back she mewled, rubbing the pearl of pre from his slit over the reddened tip.

'You're perfect.' She moaned, her grip tightening as she stroked him.

'All for you. My princess.' He gritted out, refusing to let her gentle touch undo him.

He had waited for years for this moment, where she lay beneath him, submitting to the archdemon's love.

She thankfully let go of him, rising up to kiss him feverishly 

'I want it, I want you so badly.' She whined, keeping the contact as she brushed her lips over his. Fire, like a lit fuse, his fire quickly spread and he bit her lip, pulling and when she gasped he invaded her mouth, kissing her with every intention of fucking her senseless by the end of the night.

Her moans were stolen by him, her tongue pressing and licking at his own and the taste of her filling his senses as they kissed.

Laying her down she wrapped a leg over his hip immediately, pulling him closer and he had to stop.

A moment to breath, to think, to not make a grave mistake as she laid beneath him. Finally where she had always belonged, in his arms.

'Demiurge?' She asked, her voice turning small before she reached to hold his cheeks.

'My lady, I need to hear it from you.' He begged, muscles straining as she settled back, humming as she helped line up his cock with her entrance.

Just this small kiss from her was ecstasy and he groaned deeply, rocking his hips ever so slightly to watch the tip of his cock spread her lips for him.

'You mended my heart.' She cooed, her eyes glossy as she traced over his cheekbone.

'I was so destroyed, I was a wreck but having you in my life~ it's you, it's always been you.' She gasped as he pushed forward, taken in by her words and he couldn't stop himself from thrusting inside.

'Ulma.' He croaked, forehead sweaty against hers as she gasped and mewled under him.

'Finally~ More, don't stop.' She begged shamelessly as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

'Princess! I always- I  _ coveted _ you.' He groaned into the flesh of her shoulder as he buried himself in quick hard thrusts.

Knowing what she wanted, what she  _ needed _ at this glorious moment and he would be the one to give it to her. Though his own completion wasn't far off with how she felt around him, like velvet wrapped around his cock.

Looking up from where they connected he purred at the way his hard fucking made her breasts bounce. Pert globes perfect for his hands that he wanted to spend hours teasing.

A sharp pleasure rolled through him and his hips slammed into her with a deep moan. Her claws traced down his inner back and so dangerously close to his wing roots yet they didn't stop as they reached just above his tail and smoothed up his back, soothing the deep red lines.

Did she want his wings? What devastating delights did she wish to inflict on them.

Whatever she wanted he would allow in a heartbeat. 

But her hands fell limp over his shoulders as she keened, her hips weakly trying to get more as the new angle seemed to unravel her.

Her continuous moans of his name, her begging. It was breathtaking. A lesser man would have seeded her far earlier but he was no lesser man. He could feel the way her channel milked him, begging for his seed, for him to make good on decade old promises.

_ "Not yet! I have to make her mine first."  _ he thought soberly as he kissed her, enjoying the sloppy way Ulma tried to kiss him between moans.

Demiurge purred at her fall into depravity. His lust addled mind agreeing that she should let him ruin her, she deserved to be worshipped like this. To feel nothing but pleasure that he felt was his sole purpose to deliver at this moment.

His bites to her abused lips turned to kisses and soft licks. His own breathing growing haggard as he felt that sweet build up to release.

'Demiurge~' Ulma mewled. Her white hair was splayed around her on the luxurious pillows and her hands gripped the sheets beside her like her life depended on it.

Good, she was letting him pleasure her properly. She was such a well behaved princess for him, so receptive and shameless. How long had he dreamed of this? Of touching her, of being able to show her his love in the most physical of ways. 

Oh, he could feel her walls clenching around him, tighter and her eyes screwed tightly shut. He needed to keep control or he'd make a fool of himself.

'Yes, yes! Just like that I'm so close~ more fuck me mooree~' she keened high pitch and desperate as she her legs wrapped and locked around his waist between purrs and moans.

Demiurge felt his own peak coming fast as he rutted into her velvety cunt. They fit together so well and he moaned openly as he leaned down to kiss her, thrusting his tongue into her open mouth to resist the urge to bite her.

Ulma couldn't take much more and he felt the moment he made her cum on his cock. The tight coil sprung apart and she cried his name like a prayer as she came. The most beautiful sight he'd ever seen as she opened glossy eyes and  _ thanked him _ for her release.

His hips stuttered as he came, watching her and pumping viciously into her as he filled her with all he had.

'My goddess.' He groaned in ardent praise as he rode out the waves of his orgasm inside her.

He didn't collapse onto her but it was close, the need to be close to her making him have the audacity to keep his filthy body inside of her for as long as she would allow.

Yet she didn't seem to care? She happily nuzzled him everywhere she could reach, kissing his pointed ears and shoulders as their breathing evened out.

He forced himself to pull out as gently as possible, rubbing her thigh as he did to distract from the small amount of pain she must be feeling. He was far too rough with his beloved. 

He sat back and gazed at her, taking in the sheen of sweat on her pale skin, her bruised lips that were tinted red from a sliver of blood.

Ulma gave him a mischievous smirk and tiredly let her legs fall apart, a hand coming down to spread herself open to show him the trickle of semen dripping from her.

'So good. It feels exactly how I thought it would feel but somehow better.' She cooed, flinching from her own hand when she ran her thumb over her sensitive hole.

Demiurge licked across his lips before bending down to lick her clean, earning a surprise yelp from Ulma.

'W-wait. Demiurge. I'm still sensitive.' She squeaked, her hips flinching away everytime his long tongue lapped at her clit.

He chuckled and pulled away, cleaning his mouth with the back of his hand. Her face was red with embarrassment but she smiled shyly at him, her arms reaching out and he quickly pulled her into his arms on the bed, using his tail to grab the blanket to cover them.

'Thank you.' Ulma sighed quietly as he wrapped the blanket around her. She rested with him. It felt right for her to be there, curled up in his arms.

'My princess.' Demiurge said in awe at the embodiment of love laying beside him. How had he been so lucky? 

He should go see his creator's statue tomorrow and thank him for creating him. Ah, but would that be disrespectful after what Demiurge had just done to his sister? 

Ulbert's last command to him had been to make her happy? Did this count as him fulfilling that command or stepping over the line?

Demiurge looked down at the sleeping Ulma. She had passed out in his arms and was sleeping soundly.

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. To hell with it, he would enjoy whatever she gave him.

Demiurge let out a sigh of relief that she had come to him in the first place. His base need to be close to her had been driving him mad with lust .

Now he didn't have to worry. It would be obvious to any of the demon class that she had coupled with him and he was damn well going to make sure they understood it was exclusive.

Until he was told otherwise of course. He lamented that she had not declared him her lover yet but he could be patient, it was only a matter of time.

He slipped into sleep, contemplating how he would explain to Albedo what had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> "As always, thank you so much for reading. If you'd like to support me, throw memes at me or see updates/snippets/art please come check out my tumblr @Factionzero ♡"


End file.
